Waiting For You
by Butterfly Illusions
Summary: "I will always wait for you!" A sweet yet painful memory. Why does Hibari protect Namimori School? Maybe it has something to do with the boy he met in the past. A boy that dragged him out of depression and the cold. A boy that he made a promise with. 1827
1. Waiting

Hello readers it's me again. I've been wanting to do a 1827 fan fiction for awhile but didn't have a good plot for. But now I do! XD

Anyways I don't really know how old the KHR characters are so I'm going to say Tsuna is 15 2nd year of middle school and Hibari (age unknown) is 3rd year of middle school. If anyone knows the correct age and year don't be afraid to correct me. (I really need to know the correct one.)

So instead of my babbling please enjoy the 1st chapter of Waiting For You.

This is…

'_Thinking'_

"Normal"

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… but you should know that right?

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 001: Waiting

"_I will always wait for you!" A small boy shouted._

…

Hibari opened his eyes slowly only to find his black hair in front of his eyes. He calmly brushed his hair back with his fingers. _'That memory again…'_ He thought and sighed.

Hibari Kyoya, the Guardian of Cloud or the Namimori Middle School's Disciplinary Committee president, stood up from his futon and went over to his bathroom to take a shower. He got dressed in his uniform and pulled up his tie. As he was about to leave his house to go to school, he looked back. _'This house is too big for me to live in.'_

18271827182718271827

"HHIIIII! I'm going to be late again!" A teen with messy brunet hair screamed as he ran downstairs with a messy uniform on.

The teen or known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, namely known as Tsuna, quickly went to the kitchen and got one piece of toast and ran out the door, ignoring good mornings from the kids. Reborn, who was sitting in a chair eating breakfast only gave a smirk and thanked Nana for the breakfast and hopped out the door as well.

Tsuna ran for his life to get to school with a piece of toast in his mouth. _'HHIII if I'm late Hibari-san will surely kill me!'_ the brunet shrieked in his mind.

When the teen looked to his left he saw Reborn effortlessly running beside him. "Mou Reborn why didn't you wake me up?" Tsuna shouted at his tutor now that he had finished his breakfast.

Reborn only smirked and answered, "Dame-Tsuna you can wake up yourself." Then he gave his usual kick on Tsuna's head.

"Reborn!" Tsuna complained to his home tutor and looked at him. Reborn jumped on Tsuna's shoulders as he noticed that the brunet has stopped running. "Dame-Tsuna you're going to be late if you don't start running."

"Ah!" Tsuna shouted and started running to his school not minding Reborn on his shoulders as he was used to it.

"S-Safe!" Tsuna breathed out as he was out of breath. The bell indicating that the class has started ringed when Tsuna fell onto his seat.

"Good morning Tenth!" A familiar voice greeted Tsuna. The said teen looked over tiredly and greeted back, "Good morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto."

"Yo Tsuna." Yamamoto grinned. Gokudera shouted at the baseball freak about how he was being disrespectful of the Tenth and stuff. Tsuna just put his head down on his desk, not really minding his two friends babble on as he was used to it.

The teacher came in not too long after and started the class. Tsuna got called on a couple of times but being Tsuna he didn't know the answer. Gokudera tried to help…by mouthing the answer but Tsuna didn't understand that even more.

Once the bell rang everyone went to lunch. "Tenth I'm sorry I didn't pick you up at your house today!" Gokudera banged his head on the ground many times. "G-Gokudera-kun! N-No need to worry!" Tsuna stuttered. _'It would be better if you wouldn't escort me to school every day anyways.'_ Tsuna thought inwardly.

"Tenth you are too kind!" Gokudera praised his precious Tenth, thinking that Tsuna was an angel.

Yamamoto just laughed. Though he knew about the mafia thing now, because of the travel to the future, he still thought Gokudera was too jumpy about Tsuna being attacked on his way too school. "Ma, ma Gokudera, the little kid was with him right?" Yamamoto smiled.

"W-What are you saying you stupid baseball freak! I'm the Tenth's right hand man. It's only natural for me to look over the Tenth's health!" Gokudera replied. Tsuna could have swore he saw a blush from Gokudera, but he must've been wrong.

The day went by as usual until school was over. "Sorry guys I have to stay and do clean up duty today." The Vongola Decimo apologised. "No need to worry Tenth I will wait for you!" Gokudera promised. "N-No Gokudera-kun you should go home." Tsuna said.

Gokudera looked sad. "Ma, ma Gokudera you don't want to trouble Tsuna do you?" Yamamoto grinned. "If…if the Tenth says so." Gokudera whispered.

"Well since I don't have any baseball practice why won't you come with me?" Yamamoto suggested. "Wh-what?" Gokudera shouted and got dragged by Yamamoto.

Tsuna's smiled twitched. "Ha…ha…" Tsuna looked at the ground. _'Pertend you haven't seen that Tsuna.'_ He said to himself. While Tsuna was cleaning up the courtyard he saw some blood on the ground.

Tsuna gave his usual scream and tried to run away when a hand caught him. "Staying late after school. You are breaking the rules Sawada Tsunayoshi. Should I bite you to death?" A familiar voice whispered beside Tsuna's ear. "HHIIII!" Tsuna shouted and retreated to a wall.

"H-Hibari-san it's not what you think. I was doing clean up duty!" Tsuna waved his hands like a mad man.

"Hmm…" Hibari smirked. "You are still breaking the rules as you're not doing this with a partner." Tsuna's big caramel eyes only widened. "W-wait H-Hibari-san!" _'The partner ditched me as he said he had something afterschool!'_ But it was too late as Hibari got his tonfas out.

"Isn't Hibari-san breaking the rules too?" Tsuna blurted out at the last minute. The tonfa stopped a couple of millimetres away from Tsuna's face.

Hibari was pretty surprised. _'This herbivore actually talked back at me.'_ As Hibari was thinking about just beating the crap out of Tsuna because of the way he talked, he suddenly remembered the dream he had today. _'Why do they look alike…could it be?'_

Tsuna's eyes peaked out a little as he realized he had closed them when he was about to be "Bitten to death" but felt nothing. He looked at Hibari who froze in a position of about to hit him.

Suddenly the tonfa that was millimetre away from Tsuna's face got farther away and it was by Hibari's side again. "I will let you off today herbivore but if you break the rules again…you will not be let off as easily." Tsuna took this as a chance to leave and ran out of the school, leaving his cleaning duty behind.

Hibari looked at the running form. _'Ha what was I thinking, they aren't alike at all.'_ And continued walking around the school to find more victims…I mean students that were breaking the rules.

…

"_I will always wait for you here, so make sure to come back Kuro-chan!" the figure of the boy kept waving. Though the boy's face couldn't be seen, Hibari knew it was a sweet memory._

~1827~

Ok for those who have no idea what the heck was all the "… _"I will…._" thing, it's part of Hibari's memory so yes it is part of the story. Sorry if characters seemed OOC. Even though this is my 4th fanfiction it's still seems shaky on the character part.

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Waiting For You. Feedbacks? Reviews Please?


	2. Warming Up

Hey guys how have you been? Thank you for the favourites, alerts and the REVIEWS you guys! XD

You readers make me a really happy authoress~ Anyways I have finally found out Tsuna is in second year middle school (Ep. 27) and apparently nobody knows Hibari's age (I think something about he never graduated, and I'm going to make that true in my story) but he's in 3rd year middle school.

'_Thinking'_

"Normal"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! DX Please don't sue me!

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 002: Warming Up

"_Ne, ne what are you doing here in the cold?" A boy asked standing beside an older, shivering boy that was sitting on the ground._

_A young Hibari who was sitting on a ground next to a school entrance gate who only looked up at the boy and glared._

_But instead of running away as everyone did when they meet him, this boy didn't faze at all at the glare. Instead the boy actually smiled. "Aren't you cold?" The boy asked another question._

_Hibari huffed and condensed air came out of his mouth. The boy just sat down beside the shivering raven-haired boy. "Then I'll warm you up by sitting next to you. Hmm but it might not work as well." The boy looked serious until a light smile touched his face._

"_I know!" The boy exclaimed and took off his jacket and put it between the two. "Though this is not much, we will be a little warmer." The boy smiled so kindly._

_Young Hibari blushed a little and looked at the kind boy and said, "Why are you so nice to me? We just met right now." The boy looked surprised for a second and smiled sweetly after. "Well you looked cold, so I'm trying to help you. Plus nobody is home at the moment at my house."_

_Hibari was confused. Nobody was this nice to him, not even his parents. "Ne, ne what's your name?" The boy asked Hibari._

_The future Cloud Guardian sighed. "I'm not suppose to tell my name to strangers." Hibari knew that this answer will make the kind boy go away. _

_But instead the boy said, "Oh I see. Well I guess so then, mom said the same thing to me. We should give fake names then. Let's see…well then you can call me Usagi! And I'll call you Kuro-chan!" Usagi smiled._

"_Kuro-chan?" Hibari repeated his nickname and was a little surprised that the boy had not run away yet. _

"_Yeah! Kuro-chan was a name of a kitten I took in awhile ago since he was injured. But he was all healed yesterday and I had to let him go." Usagi explained then he jumped up out of his jacket the two boys were sharing. "Oh my gosh I'm being so rude! I didn't mean it that I think of you as an injured cat!" Usagi apologized then shivered at the sudden cold._

_Hibari blankly stared at this unique boy then chuckled and pulled Usagi back down into the jacket. "I see Usagi. Don't worry, I didn't take it as an insult." Hibari explained while putting the jacket over them._

_Usagi brightened at Hibari as he said his nickname, but smiled even more when he heard Hibari chuckle. "Wah! You look much better when you laugh! You should smile more Kuro-chan, it's much better then frowning all the time!" Usagi grinned. _

"_Umm…err…" Hibari was left speechless. Nobody had spoken to him like this before and he was not used to it. When he looked back at Usagi he smiled a little. _

_Usagi smiled back and touched Hibari's cheek with his hands. The kind boy took a look at his wrist watch and seemed to be shocked._

"_What should I do Kuro-chan, I have to go back now…" Usagi grimaced. "You know what? Let's meet at this school again tomorrow! Yup, around this time too! I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Usagi cheered._

'_Kuro-chan' nodded. "Ok tomorrow…Usagi." The kind boy smiled and left waving while shouting, "See you Kuro-chan!"_

…

Hibari woke up only to find himself in the reception room. He was sitting on a chair behind his desk. He looked at the clock. _'One o'clock…almost time for the school to end.'_

The prefect stood up from his chair. He went out of the reception room to "bring order" to Namimori Middle School.

As the raven-haired teen was roaming around the school he stopped in front of a particular class. Hibari looked through the door's window only to see Tsuna. Apparently the brunet was trying to answer a math question and was struggling.

Hibari chuckled then stopped immediately. His grey-blue eyes turned cold again.

He turned around, his jacket twisted with him and started to find some people that were skipping class and crowding around.

8059805980598059

Tsuna sighed of relief as school was over for the day. He turned over to his friends and saw them fighting each other…well actually Gokudera was anyways, while Yamamoto was just giving his usual happy attitude.

"Gokudera-kun, can you come over to my house today? The homework sensei gave us was pretty hard to understand." Tsuna asked.

Gokudera immediately turned to see his Tenth and answered, "Of course Tenth!" Tsuna looked at Gokudera and smiled, making Gokudera blush a little.

"Actually I need help too. Can I come over as well?" Yamamoto asked scratching the back of his head. Tsuna nodded. "Che, you don't need to come." Gokudera frowned. The brunet just sweat dropped.

As the trio was leaving the school ground they met Reborn on the way. "Reborn!" Tsuna gave his usual shout. "Yo kid." Yamamoto grinned.

"Ciaossu." Reborn did his usual greeting.

"Why are you here? We were about to go home." Tsuna explained looking at Reborn with suspicion. Reborn looked at his student and shook his head. "Dame-Tsuna you don't have time to do your homework today." Tsuna looked at Reborn as if he was crazy.

'_Isn't Reborn my tutor? So why is he trying to not make me do my homework when I'm actually trying to do it?'_ The brunet inwardly thought, but never said it out loud since he knew Reborn would kill him. Seriously he would.

Reborn hit Tsuna on his head as if he knew what Tsuna was thinking about. "Dame-Tsuna you need to train more. People can read your thoughts too easily."

Reborn turned to Yamamoto and Gokudera. "You guys would be alright. Since Tsuna can't do his homework, you guys can go somewhere else to study."

Gokudera frowned. "Reborn-san if Tenth is not there then there is no point in teaching-" Gokudera was cut off by Reborn. "Gokudera you are Tsuna's right hand man aren't you? So you should be teaching Takeshi* so he won't embarrass the Family." Reborn sarcastically said, but Gokudera didn't know.

"Yes Reborn-san! Come on stupid baseball freak!" Gokudera led Yamamoto. "Bye Tsuna, kid!" Yamamoto waved and they both disappeared.

Tsuna blinked. "Reborn…why did you chase them away?" Reborn smirked. "Whatever could you be talking about Tsuna?"

'_That Reborn he's planning something again.' _Tsuna thought. The infant sighed. "Tsuna I can still read your thoughts."

"HHIII? Am…am I really that easy to read?" the brunet asked.

"Yes that's why we need you to train." Reborn kept on explaining. Sometimes his student can be so dense. "W-Wait a minute Reborn why do I have to train on my facial expression?" Tsuna asked.

The Sun Arcrobaleno sneered. "Dame-Tsuna I never said you will train your facial expression." Reborn couldn't help but to play with his student. Sometimes he was just too cute.

"Tsuna, you will train hard. You need to be stronger if you want to become a good mafia boss." Reborn said as he was walking towards the school. Tsuna followed as he didn't think too much into it until his eyes widened.

"Wait Reborn! Why…why are you going towards the school?" The brunet shouted at the infant. Reborn shook his head. "You didn't expect _me_ to train you, did you?"

'_Well yeah! You're my home tutor!' _Tsuna shouted in his mind and fell down on the ground when a kick was landed on his head. "You're 100 years too early to disregard me like that Dame-Tsuna." Then Reborn walked more closer to the school.

Inside Tsuna, he was cursing why he was ever chosen to be a mafia boss.

As they were both inside the school Tsuna was still remembering yesterdays…incident with Hibari. _'Oh my gosh, we're not supposed to be inside the school after school!'_

"R-Reborn w-wait!" Tsuna shouted at the baby. The baby just ignored Tsuna and kept on walking. _'Ah! I'm so going to die today! Even after Hibari-san gave me a warning!'_

The brunet stopped walking and positioned himself as if he was going to get hit.

And this time he actually got hit. "HHIII!" Tsuna screamed as he fell. "Reborn!" The Decimo accused until he looked at the person who actually hit him. "H…Hibari-san!"

'_Why is Hibari-san here…no wait this is the school so Hibari-san is always here…does Hibari-san ever go home anyways?'_ Tsuna kept on thinking until he was hit by the tonfa again.

"Oof!"

Tsuna tried to get up from the hallway's wall but it proved to be impossible. "Herbivore I told you yesterday that you are trespassing school if you are here after school." He slowly brought the tonfa to his side and got close to Tsuna.

"I will bite you to death." He said between his teeth.

Before the brunet could squeak his scream, Reborn suddenly appeared from one of his secret entrance around the school. "Ciaossu." He said.

Hibari, forgetting the once fallen herbivore had turned to look at the carnivore. "Infant." He said one word. "Hibari, I got a job for you." Reborn asked…actually he demanded.

The raven-haired teen raised one of his eyebrows. The baby smirked. "I want you to teach Tsuna school work."

The Cloud Guardian frowned as he lost interest. "Infant I'm not interested, but you are trespassing as well so I'll bite you to death."

'_HHIIII Hibari-san still wants to fight Reborn?'_ The once forgotten Vongola Decimo screamed in his mind.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said still facing Hibari. _'But I didn't say anything?'_ "I can still hear you." Reborn was starting to get angry and Tsuna could tell. So he tried to not think of anything and stayed quiet.

Once satisfied Reborn started talking again, "Hibari, I know you want to fight me and I know that you won't take in the request of being Tsuna's temporary tutor, so I thought of a deal to make with you."

Reborn hopped onto Tsuna's head that was now quiet, and was kneeling on the floor.

Apparently this _deal_ caught Hibari's interest. Reborn smirked as he saw that. "You become Tsuna's temporary tutor and I'll let you fight me once I come back."

Hibari was…well good with the situation? The teen just nodded and headed somewhere else of the school.

But before his figure could disappear Reborn shouted, "Starting tomorrow Tsuna will come before school to the reception room! And he will come after school as well!"

As Tsuna's eyes widened, Hibari's back figure disappeared like the cloud. "Re-Reborn why…why is Hibari-san suddenly my tutor?" Tsuna pulled on his messy hair as if he was in distress.

"A _temporary _tutor Tsuna." Reborn corrected. Tsuna kept pulling on his hair as he was more frustrated. "Oi, watch it Tsuna I'm on top of your head." Reborn said and jumped down onto the Tsuna's shoulder from Tsuna's head.

"Go home. I'll explain to you after we eat dinner." Reborn pulled Tsuna's hair as if he was a horse. "Ow!" Tsuna complained but started walking home. "Hmm Tsuna your hair is getting long." Reborn explained.

"I know…" Tsuna whispered.

Back at the Sawada Household Reborn and Tsuna walked through the front door. "I'm back!" Tsuna shouted. "Oh Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun, come in and wash your hands, dinner is ready~" Nana smiled.

"Yes Maman." Reborn complied and pulled Tsuna's hair again. _'Sigh this is going to be another one of Reborn's habit isn't it?' _Tsuna thought. "Yes it is." Reborn answered. "Stop reading my mind!" Tsuna shouted as he reached the washroom and started washing his hands.

Reborn kicked Tsuna out of the way and washed his own hands first. "I'll go first. If you're late I'll eat your dinner too." Reborn jumped off the sink and went to the kitchen.

Tsuna was dumbstruck. _'Maybe I need to take some facial expression lessons…'_

~1827~

*I know I put 'Takeshi' instead of 'Yamamoto' when Reborn called out Yamamoto's name. If you guys watch episode 190 then you see Reborn slap Yamamoto and say "Stupid Takeshi!" And so I thought Reborn use his "real" name.

Um ta-dah~ second chapter completed! Yay!

About the reason why Reborn suddenly gave his tutor job to Hibari temporary, will be explained next chapter.

**Reborn:** Review with your dying will! (Haven't done this for a long time~) :P


	3. Sorry

Hello everyone how have you been? I like to thank those people who reviewed my humble story. Thank you **Sakura0Miyuki0, TakeshiYamamoto2980, XsereniteX, .x, phanpymanaphy, and FalteredGAIT. **–bows-

It makes me happy to know people are reading this~ Also I've put a omake at the end of the story. Don't forget to read it and tell me if I should keep doing that or I should stop. Now on with the story! :O

'_Thinking'_

"Normal"

Disclaimer: I only wish I did, but I do not. So no suing!

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

**IMPORTANT: Young Hibari and Hibari is one and same person in the memories. I just describe him differently sometimes. **

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 003: Sorry…

_There were two boys at a school and talking outside on a bench. You couldn't see one boy too well but the other boy was surely a little Hibari._

_It was now snowing as it was winter and it was dark outside probably it was around night time._

"_You have an interesting mom Usagi." A young Hibari stated. Usagi turned around to face Hibari, though Hibari could not see his face correctly._

"_Is…is that bad Kuro-chan?" Usagi asked a little worried. Hibari shook his head. "No, actually it's good. She's…nice. Yesterday she accepted me so easily." _

_Usagi smiled brightly under the falling snow. "Well kaa-san is really kind isn't she?" Hibari blushed a little and nodded. "My mom is…well not that kind. I have never seen her smile before. She must hate me…" Hibari looked at the ground_

_The little boy put his hand that was inside a glove onto Hibari's bare hands that was shivering in the cold. "That's not true Kuro-chan. I'm pretty sure she loves you, it's just doesn't show it too well." _

_Hibari looked at Usagi, but still could not see his face._

"_I guess you're right. I-I mean I have some trouble expressing my feelings too." Young Hibari Kyoya whispered. Usagi smiled and hugged Hibari. "Waah! Kuro-chan is so cu~te!" _

_Hibari blushed as he never felt this kind of warmth before. "Will you at least tell me your real name Kuro-chan? I mean I think we are friends already, my name is-" But before Usagi could finish a cold hand covered his mouth._

"_Don't. Not now." Hibari said as he took off his hand from the other boy's face. "I understand. But I hope I can learn your name soon Kuro-chan." Usagi smiled._

"_Sorry…" Little Hibari apologised. "Sorry Usagi…sorry…sor…"_

…

"Sorry…" Hibari mumbled in his sleep before he woke up. His eyes flashed opened and noticed that his hands were reaching out to something…or someone.

"Usagi…" He whispered then clutched his hands into a fist and put down his hands back to his side.

'_How silly. It's just the past, he probably doesn't even remember __**that**__ anymore. In the end, I was waiting for him and he never showed up.'_ Hibari yawned and got up from his futon.

When Hibari had reached Namimori Middle school he walked inside gracefully as ever, with his jacket following him.

Hibari sat down on a couch that was inside the reception room and looked at the clock. _'The herbivore is probably going to be late.' _As Hibari was resting on the couch and about to fall asleep the door slammed opened.

"Hibari-san I'm so sorry I was…HHHIIII! Sorry Hibari-san! I didn't know that I was disturbing your sleep! Please don't bite me to death!" Tsuna begged and shivered beside the door when Hibari got closer to him.

"You're late herbivore. Maybe you do need to be punished." Hibari smirked. Tsuna's eyes started to waver. _'I hate you Reborn!'_

Flashback to Yesterday

"So anyways I'm going to have to go back to Italy for awhile." Reborn said calmly drinking his tea. Tsuna was totally confused. "Huh? What do you mean 'so anyways'? You didn't explain anything to me!"

Leon turned into a gun and Reborn pointed it in front of Tsuna's face. "Don't talk back to me Dame-Tsuna. If I said I'm going, I'm going."

Tsuna groaned. "Reborn at least tell me why Hibari-san is becoming my temporary tutor then? I mean couldn't you just have gone to Italy instead of doing that?"

Reborn was drinking his tea again while Leon, who now turned back to a chameleon and was resting on Reborn's fedora.

"Tsuna. You and I know exactly well that if I didn't have a tutor ready for you before I leave, you are going to slack off on both your training and homework." The infant stated the obvious.

Tsuna looked down at the ground as he could not deny that. "Well, well couldn't you have assigned Yamamoto or Gokudera-kun?" The brunet asked crossing his fingers.

The infant sighed and put down his tea. "If I did that, then they would have gone easy on you and you will not be tortured enough." The infant smirked.

'_Evil! That's just evil!'_ Tsuna screamed in his mind. Reborn who could hear what Tsuna was saying in his mind, only chuckled darkly. "Well enough put. I'm going to sleep."

Tsuna, who still had more to say quickly turned to Reborn before he could sleep…was only disappointed. Reborn was again sleeping with his eyes opened and had snot going in and out. _'How does he even fall asleep that fast?'_

End of Flashback

'_And when I woke up in the morning, Reborn was gone and the clock…oh the clock…' _Tsuna pouted.

It wasn't his fault that Reborn purposely destroyed Tsuna's alarm clock and went to Italy. If Tsuna didn't wake up so early, he would have never been able to come to school before it started.

Then Tsuna remembered what position he was in and stared at Hibari. When Tsuna was prepared for the worst, Hibari swung his tonfa at Tsuna's body.

Tsuna flew and hit a wall. The poor brunet got up a few seconds later and crutched down as he was in pain.

The brunet looked up and saw Hibari staring at him. _'HHIII! Is Hibari-san going to hit me again?'_ Tsuna quickly closed his eyes when he felt a couple of papers falling down on his head.

The boy opened one of his caramel eyes to see what it was and picked up the sheet of paper.

Tsuna quickly stood up and hissed at the pain coming from his body as he stood up to fast. "H-Hibari-san wh-what's this?" Tsuna looked into Hibari's blue-grey eyes and quickly reverted them somewhere else.

"Homework." Hibari stated and sat down on the couch again. "Hii?" Tsuna looked dumbfounded and kept looking at the paper one second and back at Hibari the next.

Hibari sighed at the confusion look on Tsuna's face. "Herbivore finish that by today or I will bite you to death."

Tsuna tensed up. "Eh…but Hibari-san I have school. Don't you care about me doing school work?" Tsuna asked as he knew that Hibari will put school first.

"Then you do school work _and _my homework herbivore." Hibari simply stated. Tsuna looked at all the papers he had to do and realized they were all math stuff!

Hibari glanced at the now panicked herbivore. The raven-haired teen knew now that math was Tsuna's weakest subject and chose that on purpose.

The prefect couldn't help but smirk at the weak herbivore. "Umm Hibari-san…" Tsuna asked. Hibari looked at Tsuna. "Well I need help on this so…and umm Reborn told me to go to you after school so…" Tsuna began too stutter.

"Spit it out herbivore." Hibari was getting angry at the weak and helpless herbivore. Tsuna looked scared. "Well umm…can I come back here after school? I-I mean-!" Tsuna stopped talking when he saw Hibari chuckle a little.

Hibari couldn't help but put his hand on top of Tsuna's messy hair and ruffle it. "Stupid herbivore, if that's what you wanted to ask, why did you hesitate?"

Tsuna was absolutely in shock. He never seen Hibari laugh or has Hibari ever ruffled his hair. The brunet couldn't help but blush. "Eh-um…err…" Tsuna was too embarrassed to speak.

As Hibari was ruffling Tsuna's hair he thought, _'This feels familiar…but I never…' _"Hibari-san…umm the bell rang." Tsuna said making Hibari stop his train of thoughts.

"Hmm…oh…" Hibari stopped ruffling Tsuna's hair and went to sit on the couch. Tsuna couldn't help but be a little saddened about Hibari not ruffling his hair anymore. _'No, no I did not just think that! Tsuna, Hibari-san is a scary person.' _Tsuna reminded himself and nodded.

"Come back after school." Hibari said as he saw Tsuna leaving the room. "Ok." Tsuna answered and left the room. Hibari leaned back on to the couch.

'_What has gotten into me…'_ Hibari thought as he put his hand in front of him and stared at his hand once again for the second time today.

~1827~

Yay third chapter complete! Also to those people who are completely confused about the memory or the story please tell me. I want to make my story as enjoyable to you as possible.

Though the order of the memory might not really make sense for now. But in the later chapters I'm planning to combine them all together…or somehow explain them.

Now here is one of the omake~

**Omake:** Teach me, Hibari-sensei!

At afterschool in Namimori middle school. There was a classroom with delinquents…I mean students in there. In front of those del…I mean students, there was a teacher(?) in front of a chalkboard. The students looked to the front when the teacher suddenly slammed papers on his desk.

The teacher was wearing a black dress shirt with a red tie, on his shoulder was a red coat. He had his glasses on, and he lowered his glasses, you could see his cold grey-blue eyes.

"Starting today you herbivores will be under my study room." The teacher or Hibari-sensei stated. The students looked at Hibari with awe.

Hibari started by writing something down on the chalkboard. The students started to copy in their notebook what was written on the board. "These are the rules you follow or else I'll bite you to death." The teacher said as he finished writing.

On the board it says:

'1. Don't damage my school or I'll bite you to death.

2. Don't disturb the peace of my Namimori or I'll bite you to death.

3. Don't disturb me while I'm taking a nap or I'll bite you to death.

4. Don't come in my way or I'll bite you to death.'

"Understand herbivores?" The teacher tapped the board glaring at the students and you. The students replied, "Yes Hibari-sensei!"

Hibari nodded in approval and said, "Now I'm going to take a nap, so get out." And Hibari went to his desk to take a nap. Once more he glared and said, "I'll bite you to death." And thus everyone left.

~1827~

Did you like that, or should I stop? If I get people saying they liked it, I will continue, if not I'll stop. Until next time~ Ciao~

**Reborn:** Review with your dying will!


	4. For You

Wow I'm happy with all the hits, alerts, favourites and reviews! XD Thank you **luna faith90, FalteredGAIT, TakeshiYamamoto2980, Breathless02, Sakura0Miyuki0, phanpymanaphy, Tangerine342, and those silent readers out there**. Xd

'_Thinking'_

"Normal"

Disclaimer: If I did own KHR, do you think I will be writing this story? I would put this inside KHR itself! So I do not own!

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 004: For You

"_Kuro-chan this is for you!" A boy handed a violet scarf to a young Hibari. "What's this?" Hibari asked looking at the other boy, confused. The boy chuckled. "Well it's winter right? And it's almost Christmas! So this is a present for you!"_

_Hibari was taken back, but smiled his eyes became warmer. "You're weird Usagi. We only met a couple of days ago and yet you gave me a Christmas present. Plus I don't have anything to give back to you."_

_The boy or named 'Usagi' beamed, as he never seen Hibari smile before. "Silly! You're smile is good for me! Anyways we are friends okay? And these are what friends do." Usagi said patting the older boy's back._

_The younger boy tilted his head only to get his hair ruffled by Hibari, "I promise to give you something after…"_

…

Hibari got out of his daze and sighed. _'What's with me thinking of the past until now?'_ He ran through his hair with his fingers.

The teen smirked grimly. _'I can't even remember his face anymore.'_ He slouched down on the couch he was sitting on. He looked at the door that Tsuna went out of a couple of minutes ago and closed his eyes once again.

18271827182718271827

"Tenth you're here!" Gokudera shouted as he saw his beloved Tenth walk through the classroom door. "Ah Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto…good morning." Tsuna greeted as he sat down on his desk.

Gokudera and Yamamoto greeted back. "Tsuna we went to pick you up at your place this morning but your mom said you left early today." Yamamoto explained as he was beside Tsuna and ruffled his hair.

Tsuna blushed as he remembered what happened this morning. "Oh really? Ah I had to do something in the morning today." As Tsuna was about to explain the reason, Gokudera sighed of relief.

"That's good Tenth. I was worried something might have happened to you while you were walking to school this morning because I couldn't find you in the classroom." Gokudera put it in plain words.

Tsuna apologized and told them that he was at the reception room this morning.

"What? With the bas-" Gokudera was cut off by Tsuna. "Gokudera-kun. Language please." Tsuna reminded him. Lately Tsuna tried to fix Gokudera and Lambo's bad habits, but old habits die hard.

"Ah, I mean that…that p-person. You were with that b-person this morning Tenth?" Gokudera struggled with words. Yamamoto laughed as he never seen Gokudera try so hard to make a sentence.

Gokudera was so close of blowing up the baseball freak.

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah I was." The silver-haired teen fell onto his knees in front of Tsuna. "Tenth is that bas…I mean person, is bullying you or something? If so I'll blow him up for you!" Gokudera promised, his face showing that he was not kidding.

"G-Gokudera-kun it's not that! And please get off the floor." Tsuna asked a little bewildered. The Storm Guardian complied and got off the floor. "Then why are you with that ba…b…b-b-person Tenth?" Gokudera asked back.

"Well it's a long story actually yesterday Reb-" Tsuna was but off by the teacher asking everyone to go to their own seats.

At first Gokudera wanted to rebel as he always do, but Tsuna told him not to. And Gokudera never disobeys his Tenth.

Now it was lunch time and everyone left the classroom. The trio left and went up to the roof where they usually eat lunch. Tsuna was explaining what happened yesterday to his friends while eating his lunch.

"Yeah and so today Reborn even destroyed my alarm clock you know? So I was almost late too." Tsuna complained while waving his chopsticks back and forth. _'Well I was late…but no need to tell them that.'_

Gokudera looked like a cat with both his tail and ears down. "Why didn't Reborn-san choose us?" Tsuna sighed. "I told you already Gokudera-kun…"

"I know but…Tenth you have to go to that b-person everyday right?" The Strom Guardian asked.

The brunet nodded. "Then why don't I go tell him that he doesn't have to do this anymore and I'll do this tutoring thing myself!" Gokudera stood up suddenly about to head to the reception room.

Tsuna sweat dropped a little. Yamamoto just laughed, not really acting like himself. Though nobody could really tell, Tsuna could.

The brunet tried to calm his Storm Guardian down and he succeeded…if succeeding means to force him to sit down…then yeah!

"But Tenth that ba…person will definitely hurt you if nobody is around you." Gokudera reasoned. Surprisingly Yamamoto agreed. "Tsuna, I think it's pretty dangerous too. Even if Hibari is the cloud guardian, I think you might get hurt."

Tsuna sighed. He already had known this from the start. But this morning…this morning…Tsuna blushed. "N-Not at all you guys! Actually this morning Hibari-san was well actually pretty nice to me!" Tsuna explained.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at Tsuna, giving out the message "Seriously?". Tsuna inwardly thought, _'Well except for the part where he hit me and I flew to the wall…'_

Tsuna quickly shook his head getting out of that thought and nodded really fast at his two best friends. "Really. Do you guys think I'm lying?" Tsuna tilted his head and staring at them with his huge caramel eyes, unconsciously making him look cute.

The two so called 'best friends' almost had a nose bleed. "N-Not at all Tenth! Tenth will never lie!" Gokudera looked at Tsuna with admiration.

Tsuna felt a 'pang' as he knew that he was sort of lying to his friends.

'_No, no Hibari-san was actually pretty nice. It was just the beginning that he was…well Hibari-san.'_ Tsuna nodded in agreement to himself.

When Tsuna was about to eat the last bite of his lunch Gokudera and Yamamoto each grabbed one of Tsuna's shoulders. "If you have any troubles Tsuna, come talk to me." Yamamoto said. "And if you want me to blow up that b-b-person, then come to me." Gokudera stated as well.

Tsuna blushed a little. His friends were so kind and nice to him. "Thanks guys." Tsuna gave them a sweet smile. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked away from Tsuna, covering their nosebleeds.

"Anyways Tsuna, just know that we're always here for you." Yamamoto ruffled his hair, while covering up his nosebleed. Gokudera did the same.

The brunet blushed, not noticing their nosebleeds (too innocent to notice), and said, "You guys sound like you are giving me away to some rich guy that I have to get marry to."

Yamamoto gave his usual laughs and Gokudera blabbered something like 'I will never give away the Tenth to the b…person!' or something along that line.

The trio went back to their classroom as the bell rang.

When it was finally afterschool Tsuna said his goodbyes to his friends and slowly walked towards the reception room.

While Tsuna was walking over to the reception room, the brunet got even more nervous. The brunet could hear his footstep echo throughout the hallway, as if he was alone, but he was not.

There were many people in that hallway since it was after school. Hibari would've liked to call it…crowding around.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

Tsuna was sweating a little, hoping that Hibari would be something like this morning. Not violent.

As Tsuna got closer and closer to the reception room, his heart started pumping faster. He put his hand on where his heart would be and noticed the loud thumping in his heart. Tsuna knew what this feeling was as he felt it before, but he quickly shook his head as he tried to ignore his feelings and started walking again.

He stopped in front of a door and took a deep breath. And slowly his cold covered sweat fingers reached for the door knob and twisted it ever so slightly.

"Hibari-san." Tsuna said as he walked in.

~1827~

Me: Err I think I got too descriptive at the end. But oh well~

Tsuna: Such a lazy authoress.

Hibari: Just noticed?

Tsuna: Nah~ Worked with her a lot with her other stories…especially The Orange Ribbon.

Hibari: Yeah, she's some bad and lazy authoress.

Me: Hey! At least I update every week! –pouts- Anyways hope you liked~ It seemed you guys liked the omake so here's Hibari-sensei!

Teach me, Hibari-sensei!

A camera followed a delinquent into a small and yet pretty normal classroom. This camera person heard of a weird rumor about some after school class for delinquent students aka for the Disciplinary Committee.

He gulped before he entered as he "dressed" as a delinquent himself and sat on a seat. It seems nobody really noticed him and his camera which made him feel a little bit of ease. He looked around with the camera trying to see who the teacher was, but he couldn't find anyone. Suddenly as if the students in this class practiced, everyone stood up except for him. The boy looked around in shock and was too late to stand up.

Infiltration…FAILED.

Hibari-sensei then walked in from the door with his glasses on. _'Oh my god Hibari-senpai is the teacher!'_ The boy shouted in his mind, not believing it. _'I got to tell everybody now!'_ He quickly got out his cell phone to text one of his friends until a weapon (more like tonfa) smashed it into little pieces.

"Using cell phones in class. I'll bite you to death." Hibari-sensei hissed as he glared at the weak, shaking in fear herbivore in front of him. The boy could have swore he pissed in his pants at the person in front of him.

"I'm so sorry Hibari-senpai! Ah I mean Hibari-sensei! I won't tell anyone here so please let me go!" The boy begged, just when he thought he was going to be let off, he was hit by the tonfa and kicked out of the classroom.

"Disturbing the peace of Namimori. I'll bite you to death."

The boy ran away quickly (more like limping).

Hibari-sensei turned to face his "students" and said, "That is an example understand?" He said this as if it was part of the class.

The student looked with awe as if their teacher was like god or something and quickly wrote everything down. "Yes Hibari-sensei!"

And the next day the boy kept his mouth shut…scared of what Hibari will do to him…


	5. Wake Up!

*Sniff* I'm so very sorry I didn't update last week. I went into surgery and I didn't really feel good to write too much and update. *cries* I hope you guys can forgive me! DX

Thank you for reviewing luna faith90, FifthDayOfMay, TakeshiYamamoto2980, FalteredGAIT, michi (), Sakura0Miyuki0, Kichou, the dream avenger18, urnotwatur, and thank you to those silent readers out there.

'_Thinking'_

"Normal"

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do **not** own

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 005: Wake Up!

"_Kuro-chan. Ne, ne Kuro-chan." Usagi shook Hibari back and forth trying to wake the boy up. "Nmm." Hibari murmured in his sleep with a frown. Suddenly he pulled Usagi to the snow covered ground with him._

"_Wah! Kuro-chan! We shouldn't be lying on the snow like this!" Usagi complained while trying to pick himself off the cold snow but was forced back down by a stubborn Hibari._

_Usagi was very mad and started hitting the future Cloud Guardian's chest. "Hey Usagi stop that." Hibari complained still sleepy. Usagi pouted. "Then let me go." _

_Hibari smirked. "No. It's cold down here without someone here beside me." Usagi stared at Hibari in his awkward position. "Then get up!" Usagi scolded. Hibari just chuckled and said no._

"_You're so stubborn Kuro-chan. Why don't you sleep at home?" Usagi immediately stopped himself. _

"_S-Sorry." Usagi apologised. Hibari had told Usagi not to talk about his life or about his home if he wanted them to keep meeting each other._

_Usagi didn't really mind that since he knew people don't like other people prying on people's life. "It's ok." Hibari said patting the smaller boy's back. _

_Usagi stopped breathing for a second then shouted, "Wait, get off the ground this instance! Or at least let go of me!"_

_The raven-haired boy was still being stubborn. "Kuro-chan!"' Usagi pulled Hibari's cheek. _

_Hibari frowned. Usagi laughed a little and tried to hold back because Hibari's face looked funny, but he couldn't hold it anymore and started bursting out laugher. "You look so funny with cheeks pulled Kuro-chan!" _

"_Oh yeah?" Hibari smirked and pulled the smaller boy's cheek as well. "You look funny too." Then Hibari started laughing a little. "Bwat tsat nwo fwer." Usagi said with his cheeks being pulled. Then noticed this chance and tried to get up._

_Hibari knew this was coming and pulled Usagi back down again but somehow their position got messed up and their lips touched each others for a second then they both got away from each other. _

_Usagi blushed red as a tomato. "Kuro-chan you baka!" He shouted and ran away._

_Then Usagi stopped running and turned around to look back at Hibari and shouted, "I'll be back tomorrow so wait for me!" And ran away again leaving a very shocked Hibari behind._

…

"Hibari-san, Hibari-san." Hibari opened his eyes as someone's hair was tickling his face. _'Whose calling me?'_ and looked up. His cold grey-blue eyes looked at the caramel ones.

Tsuna's face was hovering on top of Hibari's face. His brunet hair, which was pretty long, was slightly touching the prefect's face. Suddenly the caramel eyes got away. "HHHIIII!" A shout was heard.

Hibari got up from the couch he was laying on and looked at the frightened herbivore. "S-Sorry Hibari-san, I didn't really mean to wake you up!" Tsuna apologised.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you wouldn't call someone's name and shake them if you didn't want them to wake up." Hibari stated and Tsuna started to stutter.

"Never mind that then." Hibari said as he knew this weakling herbivore wouldn't be able to answer. Hibari gestured his hands to show that he wanted Tsuna to come closer.

The said boy was a little hesitant of coming closer but walked towards Hibari anyways.

"Did you do your homework I gave you?" Hibari asked yawning at the same time. Tsuna fidgeted a little and shook his head telling Hibari a negative.

The raven-haired teen walked towards his desk and said, "Sit."

"Eh?" Tsuna said, but noticed the glare Hibari was giving him and quickly sat down on the chair.

The brunet got his homework out and started doing it. _'Wah, it's so quiet.' _Tsuna thought as he was doing his homework. He never really have spoken to Hibari a lot, so he didn't know what to talk about.

Tsuna tried his best and worked with the awkward silence. "That's wrong." A familiar voice said and a finger pointed at a question. Tsuna almost forgot that Hibari was right above him. "Hii?" Tsuna gasped and looked at the question.

The Cloud Guardian watched as he the Decimo struggling with the question he just pointed out. Hibari sighed and told Tsuna what to do.

"Oh, wow Hibari-san is so smart!" Tsuna praised without thinking and put his hands on his mouth. _'Oh shoot. Why did I say that? Of course Hibari-san is smart!'_

When Tsuna thought that Hibari was going to attack him, he heard a low grunt. "Herbivore you're the one that's stupid." Tsuna looked up at Hibari and pouted. "Wh-what? I-It's not like I'm dumb or anything, it's just that I…umm…" Tsuna struggled to explain.

"That's what they call stupid people."

"Hii? Hibari-san I told you I'm-"

"Stupid herbivore."

"Hibari-san!"

Tsuna was fuming and realised that he was actually having a normal conversation with Hibari. _'Well it's not normal, but its normal for Hibari-san.'_

Hibari on the other hand was having a kick at this. He wanted to chuckle at the stupidness of the herbivore but knew it was not right to do.

Instead he just sighed and sat down on the couch. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, tell me when you're done." He said.

The brunet looked at Hibari who was doing some files. _'I see, Hibari-san must be busy with something. I'm just distracting him.'_ Tsuna looked down. _'If it wasn't for Reborn, I wouldn't be here right now. Wait is that a good thing or a bad thing?'_ The brunet looked at his homework and sighed again.

A couple of hours past when Tsuna finally shouted, "Finished!" Then the Decimo quickly shut his mouth.

Hibari looked over at the herbivore and walked toward him. Tsuna handed Hibari his homework sheet and kept looking at Hibari when he was checking over his homework.

"Well?" Tsuna asked a little anxious. "You got most of these wrong herbivore. Honestly what was the infant teaching you?" Hibari sighed and showed Tsuna what he got wrong.

"Ehh but isn't this how you do the formula?" Tsuna wrote down the formula on a piece of paper.

Hibari heaved a sigh and wrote a different formula next to it. "This is how you do it." Tsuna was shocked and sweat dropping. The brunet looked back and forth between the two formulas.

Hibari who was watching all this couldn't help but laugh a little. "Ah! Hibari-san you just laughed at me didn't you?" Tsuna accused and glared at Hibari. Although to Hibari's eye, Tsuna's glare was more like a pout.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, are you suggesting that I just laughed?" Hibari gave a murderous glare. The brunet's caramel eyes widened, "N-No…" Hibari turned around making his back face Tsuna. "Anyways you're done for today. You can go home." Hibari said still not facing Tsuna.

Tsuna bit his lips a little then said, "O-Okay Hibari-san. I'll see you tomorrow morning then…" Tsuna left the room and closed the door behind him.

When Tsuna finally left, Hibari put a hand in front of his face. _'What, what was that?'_ Hibari took his hand off and looked at it. _'What's this feeling?'_

Hibari sighed and walked towards his window and leaned on the wall crossing his arms. He turned his head to look out the window and watch Tsuna starting to leave the school.

'_Something is happening. I can't concentrate that much.'_ Hibari thought and closed his eyes as he saw Tsuna disappear.

'_I need…I need to protect this school and wait for him. I have to see him and tell him that I was thankful and that I'm sorry.'_ A little tiny tear dripped down his face, but Hibari didn't notice.

His grey-blue eyes reopened and stared out the window again and noticed that Tsuna had already left the school.

'_Usagi…will I ever meet you again…'_ Hibari asked himself and looked at the door where he saw Kusakabe walk in. "Kyo-san, I'm done looking around the school." Kusakabe reported in. Hibari nodded and said, "How many herbivores?"

"Well we caught three and the other remaining two got away but we have some people tracking them now." Kusakabe stiffened as Hibari gave him a murderous glare.

"Why did you let those herbivores get away?" The raven-haired teen hissed under his breath.

When Kusakabe was about to answer, Hibari talked instead, "Tell me where they are, I'll bite them to death." Kusakabe lead the way.

"Oof! What are you doing? We…we didn't do anything wrong!" A boy, probably a first year student, shouted. The delinquents kicked the boy once more. "You don't know what you did wrong? Well-" When he was about to speak Hibari suddenly came into presence. "Hibari-san!"

Hibari looked at the delinquents and looked back at the two herbivores who dared to fool around at school. "I'll bite you to death." Hibari said his famous line. And in an instant the two herbivores got injured very badly.

The Cloud Guardian smirked and walked away as he was satisfied. _'I will make it a better place…'_

~1827~

Ok I hope nobody was offended by anything there. After all it is Yaoi. So if you were disturbed by this, you should not read anymore as there are going to be more kissing scenes.

And if you liked it…That great! XD I love 1827 sooo much. I just hope that I'm not making Hibari too OOC.

Hibari: You are making me too OOC

Tsuna: You are making me OOC too!

Hibari: No herbivore, she got you perfectly fine.

Tsuna: What? I-I'm not that stupid.

Me and Hibari: …

Tsuna: You guys are so mean! –runs off-

Omake: Cooking With Tsuna

There was a little studio with a kitchen inside. The staffs in there were all running around trying to make everything perfect before they went on air. Tsuna was sitting on his chair re-reading his lines and trying to memorize them. When it was finally time, Tsuna went on set and stood behind the counter where he was suppose to cook. "Alright we go in live in 3, 2, 1…"

"H-Hello welcome back to C-Cooking W-With Tsuna." Tsuna stuttered now shacking in front of the camera. The director bonked his head on his hand as if Tsuna made a big mistake.

Tsuna was shaking and as he was trying to cook and tell people he just kept on failing. "A-And y-you turn your b-blender like this and….HHHIIIIII!" The brunet screamed at the blender was going out of control and making a mess everywhere. The 'cook' tried to turn off the blender and after some trial and errors he finally stopped it.

"E-Eto moving on you must crack your egg and…oops dropped and egg shell…please wait." He tried the grab the egg shell inside the yolk but unfortunately Tsuna slipped and fell on the ground. The brunet tried very hard…people could see but his effort was just not enough.

The brunet got up from the flour covered ground and tried to act like nothing happened. "After you put in the egg...you mix it with an f-fork."

All the audience watching this show wasn't learning but feeling sorry for the brunet. The director looked at the pathetic cook and murmured to himself, "Where the heck did we find this guy?"

"…So now you put the oven to 450 Fahrenheit and…" Tsuna epically burned himself on the oven and rushed to cool it down with cold water but the sink blew up (literally) and now the brunet was soaked.

Now the soaked boy went into a orz position and the show ended with a message "We won't be back next week~" And they went into commercial.

XxX

Umm ok I know I was being mean to Tsuna here but! It just shows Tsuna is not prepared to do anything except being in the mafia! Maybe I should've made him become Hyper Dying Mode but…well wouldn't it be creepy if you watch a cooking show and the person has a fire on top of his head? O_o

Anyways you liked? Good, bad? I want some feedbacks! …please.


	6. Friendships More Important Than Romance?

Hello! XD Here is the next chapter of Waiting For You

Before that I like to thank my awesome reviewers! You guys are the best! Thank you .x, Rosalie Knight, sakuramiyuki0, luna faith90, animebaka14, animefreakanime, Kichou, TakeshiYamamoto2980, phanpymanaphy, FithDayOfMay, Hui yan, Epoch95, YuTa-chan, Lenah-1827, and of course you silent readers out there.

'_Thinking'_

"Normal"

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction. Therefore I do not own KHR.

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 006: Friendships More Important Than Romance?

"_So about yesterday…I'm so sorry." A young boy with raven-hair apologized to a boy a little younger than his age. _

_The boy or nicknamed as 'Usagi' frowned. "That's not what I wanted you to say. For you taking my kiss, it's not what I wanted you to say!" The second sentence was a little bit louder. _

_Hibari looked at Usagi. "Isn't apologizing good enough?" Hibari asked a little shock Usagi would act this way._

_He thought that if he just apologized, Usagi will just give him his usual smile again. Telling him it was alright…and yet…_

_Usagi looked like he was going to cry a little. "Th-that's not it…I didn't want you to say 'I'm sorry'…why, why don't you understand Kuro-chan?" Hibari widened his eyes as he was seeing his friend cry. _

_Hibari then remembered one of his memory at home, _' "Why, why can't you understand Kyoya? Why were you ever born! Because of you…because of you!" '_ Hibari couldn't help but remember his cruel mother who always abused him._

'Why can't I ever understand about people…why do I always make people cry?'_ The young raven-haired boy thought. _

"_K-Kuro-chan! Sorry, I-I didn't mean to make you cry!" Usagi stated while crying himself. Hibari could feel a cloth wiping his face. _

_The future Cloud Guardian didn't realize he was crying until Usagi stated it out. To Hibari it was the first time he cried in front of someone. Even he wouldn't dare cry in front of his mom; instead he was used to crying alone._

"_Usagi, I'm sorry." Hibari said. "I'm so sorry…" Tears kept trickling down his face non-stop. Usagi cried with him. _

_When the two boys finally stop crying, they ended up sitting close to each other in front of the school's entrance. "Kuro-chan, will you never tell me your name?" Usagi asked, trying to keep his fear of being rejected out of his voice._

_Hibari looked at the boy and nodded. "Sorry. I…I can't…" Usagi's eyes widened and then a peaceful smile touched his face. "I see. Well then, it's impossible for you to tell me about your family then huh?" _

_The raven-haired boy nodded again and said sorry. Usagi snuggled closer to Hibari and sighed. "I hope winter stays forever. So we will always be together to keep each other warm." Usagi grinned. Hibari smiled as well and nodded._

_As Usagi closed his eyes he yawned. "Do you really don't know why I told you not to say sorry about yesterdays…umm kiss?" He asked with his eyes close, as he didn't want to see Hibari's reaction._

"_No. I'm s-…" Hibari stopped himself before saying that word._

_Usagi laughed quietly. "Well I'll tell you the reason later then. But right now, I hope we can still be friends, no maybe more than friends in the future, ne Kuro-chan?" Usagi asked._

_But what Usagi didn't notice, since his eyes were closed, was that Hibari's face was in shock and pain. As if he was hiding something but he just said, "Yeah…yeah, I hope."_

…

As Hibari was doing his usual check around the school, he noticed a brown fluff looking thing coming closer.

Tsuna was running as fast as he could and checked his watch. _'Ah! I'm going to be late again!'_

Hibari thought of stopping Tsuna, as he was right here and not in the reception room but hesitated to reach out his hand. _'My feelings…they aren't solved yet.' _That's when Hibari saw Tsuna running into the school and was headed towards the reception room.

The brunet ran and ran until he quickly opened the door to the reception room. "Hibari-san I-" Tsuna shouted before he stopped and called out Hibari's name again.

Vongola Decimo tilted his head in confusion. _'C-Could it be that yesterday Hibari-san was annoyed by me so he didn't come?'_ Tsuna felt a little disappointed.

"Herbivore." A voice called out. Tsuna instantly turned his head only to be disappointed again. "-that is a dinosaurs thing isn't it? Though I like omnivores better." A male student was talking with his friend while walking across the hallway.

'_I-I can't believe that I responded to "herbivore"…I mean that's not even my name…' _Tsuna sighed and was about to leave.

Tsuna looked at the ground when he was walking and bumped into someone. "Hiii! I'm so sorry!" He apologized and when he opened his eyes, he realized that he bumped into Hibari.

"Herbivore, don't walk around like that again or I'll bite you to death." Hibari warned the pathetic brunet.

The said boy nodded really fast, but he couldn't help but be happy at the realization that Hibari was not ignoring him after all.

The Cloud Guardian flicked his finger on Tsuna's forehead and walked into the reception room while Tsuna following in behind him.

Two teens walked in and Hibari opened the window. "Hibari! Hibari! Hibari!" A small yellow bird came in. The bird instantly landed on Hibari's awaiting shoulder.

"Hi-Hibird!" Tsuna shouted at loud while he was still in front of the door. "Sawada Tsunayoshi close the door and come in." Hibari ordered.

Tsuna complied. He closed the door, walked in and sat on the couch. "S-So Hibari-san is still keeping Hibird?" The brunet asked only to get no answer coming from the prefect. Hibari glanced at the brunet and went to his desk and opened the drawer trying to find something.

Hibird was looking at Tsuna and flied over to him landing on the messy hair. The smaller boy chuckled and petted the bird that landed on his hair. Surprisingly the bird didn't bite but actually purred a little at the touch.

Back at Hibari, he finally found what he was looking for and took it out. He walked over to where Tsuna and Hibird was and put down a stack of paper in front of him. Tsuna glanced up at Hibari.

"Err, Hibari-san what's this?" Tsuna asked a little startled at the immense stack of paper. "Your homework for today." The raven haired teen said in his usual tone.

"HHHIIIIII!" The brunet shouted. "Why did the workload increase in one day?"

When Tsuna was going to pull his hair, as it was his habit now, he stopped as he remembered Hibird was still on top of his head.

The Cloud Guardian grunted. "Hibird come here." The bird obeyed and landed on Hibari's awaiting index finger.

Hibird sang happily at his owner. Tsuna couldn't help but thinking it was kind of…cute.

The raven-haired teen looked over at the brunet and at the paper. "Aren't you going to start? It's due today." Hibari said plainly.

Tsuna tensed up. "D-Due today? B-But there's so much paper!" He shouted while complaining. Hibari put his hand down by his side again as Hibird flew outside. "Herbivore should I bite you to death to make you do it?" Hibari threatened Tsuna.

The said teen shook his head in lightening speed and tried to work on the homework given to him before the bell. Tsuna recognized the subject. _'M-Math…again…Does Hibari-san like torturing me or something…What am I saying, of course he does.'_ Tsuna sighed and went to work.

Hibari, who was now standing by the window glimpsed over at Tsuna, who was again struggling with his homework. He closed his eyes and looked at Tsuna again.

He couldn't help but smirk a little as Tsuna was seriously struggling with it. The prefect walked over to the brunet and said, "Do you need help?" Of course he had to say that since the infant told him he was suppose to be a _tutor_.

Tsuna glanced at Hibari and blushed. "I-I need help…" He admitted. The raven-haired teen couldn't help but keep smirking and sat down next to Tsuna.

"You are such a hopeless herbivore aren't you?" Hibari stated and teasingly blew into Tsuna's ear.

What Hibari didn't thought was that Tsuna was going to be bright red when he did. Hibari was taken back a little, but calmly decided to ignore it. "Herbivore do this properly." He pointed at the homework.

The smaller boy twitched. "B-But…" _'It's hard to do this with you right beside my face!'_ Tsuna silently thought.

But what Tsuna forgot was that people –especially people like Reborn and Hibari- could read his face expression so easily. Hibari grinned evilly. "Hmm is that so." The said teen got up from the couch and was by the door. "The bell rang anyways, so come back after school." And he left.

The brunet got out of his daze and perked up. "Eh? The bell rang?" Tsuna quickly gathered his stuff and rushed out the door.

'_W-What was that about…and why can't my heart stop thumping so fast…'_ Tsuna thought as he was still flushed by the action from Hibari.

Tsuna shook his head and speed walked down the hallway.

~1827~

Me: Ok I'm going to end it there. I wonder what's going to happen? Ho ho ho

Tsuna: I know! I'm going on a date wit-

Me: *knocks Tsuna down*

Tsuna: Wh-what was that for Illusions-san!

Me: Huh? You almost gave away the plot for next week's chapter *murderous glare*

Tsuna: HHHHIIIIIIII! I'm so sorry!

Hibari: Baka Herbivore.

Bloopers much? (Warning: OOCs! Hibari, Tsuna and Even Reborn!)

"Hello welcome to the talk show "Bloopers Much?" A baby with a yellow pacifier said while sitting on a comfortable couch. "Today's guest is a pairing we all know and maybe love 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna). Please come in."

The audience looked over to the door where Tsuna just entered. "Domo…" Tsuna whispered in embarrassment. The audience cheered and shouted Tsuna's name. Reborn smirked. "Come have a seat dame-Tsuna. Where is Hibari?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna sat down and shrugged a little. Just then a Hibari's theme song came on. Once again the audience cheered in excitement. Hibari entered the stage and sat down beside Tsuna.

Reborn didn't look too pleased. "So now let's begin. There are a lot of fans out there. What do you think about this?" Reborn first faced Tsuna. The brunet blushed. "Err…um thank you for coming out today…" The audience screamed at the cuteness of their favourite anime character. "Kawaii~~~"

Next was Hibari's turn. "Stop crowding or I'll bite you to death." The teen hissed. Surprisingly the audience out there just screamed more with excitement. Some even shouted, "I won't mind if it's you Kyoya-sama!"

There were some chuckles coming from Reborn and Tsuna. Hibari just glared and kicked the table. "Anyways lets continue. Starting this story made by Butterfly Illusions, how hard was it for you?" The infant asked the two teens.

Hibari started first. "It was nothing. Just the same thing for me."

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I mean didn't you think making all those expressions you never made before was hard?" Hibari glared. "Who do you think I am?" The audience shouted, "Hibari Kyoya-sama!"

The raven teen smirked. "Of course…" Reborn rolled his eyes at the teen and turned over to Tsuna. "What about you?" Tsuna thought for a bit and said, "Well in the beginning it was a little weird…I mean what the heck was all those flashbacks into the pasts…I mean can't she make it less and more of the story? …But later I realized that it's just part of it…"

Again the audience cheered for the brunet.

"So then let's go straight to the bloopers that you guys made when we were doing this story. Monitor please." Reborn stated.

Both Tsuna and Hibari sweat dropped. "W-Wait a minute! Reborn! Don't show them our mistakes!" Tsuna begged. Hibari nodded really fast. Unfortunately this made Reborn more excited to show the audience the bloopers. Reborn clicked a button from a remote

Monitor:

**Letters: Chapter 1, Beginning Take 3.**

Tsuna: *Got out of the house and running for his life to make it to school on time with a toast in his mouth being silent as this is his thinking part of the scene* …

Reborn: *Running beside Tsuna effortlessly*

Tsuna: *knows this is his cue to turn and talk* R-… *toast falls out of his mouth*

Illusions: CUT! Tsuna! I told you to EAT your toast before speaking!

Tsuna: Hiii! I'm so sorry! *bowing up and down*

Illusions: *sighs* Let's take it again. Camera!

**Letters: Chapter 1, Beginning Take 4.**

Tsuna: *Got out of his house and running for his life with toast in his mouth*

Reborn: *Running beside Tsuna*

Tsuna: *tries to eat his toast fast but instead chokes on it* …

Illusions: Someone get water for the boy! …Tsuna take a break…please…

Back to Stage:

Hibari and Reborn were laughing so hard while the audience looked with pity on their poor Tsuna. The brunet only blushed and shouted, "Don't laugh! It's not my fault! The toast was…evil!"

Unfortunately the two kept on laughing. "Tsunayoshi…It's ok…pfft!" Hibari laughed again. "Mou!" Tsuna complained and pouted.

Reborn took a deep breath to stop his laughing and looked serious again. "Now for another blooper!" He clicked another button.

Monitor:

**Letters: Chapter 5, End Take 2.**

Hibari: *staring out the window and turns around once he hears a door opening* How many h-…

Illusions: Cut! Hibari please wait till Kusakabe says his line…

Hibari: *looks away*

Illusions: *sighs* Okay let's start again.

**Letters: Chapter 5, End Take 3.**

Hibari: *staring out the window and turns around*

Kusakabe: Kyo-san, I'm done looking around the school.

Hibari: *nods* How many herbivores?

Kusakabe: *hesitates* Well we caught three and the other remaining two got away but we have some people tracking them now. *stiffens as Hibari gives him a murderous glare*

Hibari: Why did you let those #*$&*% get away?

Illusions: Cut! Hibari please go into character! You say it every time. "Herbivore" Ok?

Back to stage:

Everyone keeps laughing and this time Hibari's the only one who's blushing. "H-Hibari-san…How can you mess those up…" Tsuna said while laughing. Reborn had to agree on that.

Then there was a gun type of sound. "Ah it seems times up. Until next time. Ciao ciao~"

The audience shouted back, "Ciao!"

Hibari and Tsuna shouted, "That's all?"

XxX

Ok I know this Omake was long but I really had to do bloopers! Every time I type I'm just like "What if I did this…" But I stop myself as that would be weird…I mean Tsuna choking on a bread before he goes to school with Reborn right there? Anyways hope you liked~~


	7. Cell Phone

Aiya! Here is the new chapter! Firstly I need to thank you guys! XD

Thank you .x, animefreakanime, TakeshiYamamoto2980, Epoch95, luna faith90, phanpymanaphy, Annmer18 (), Breathless02, sakuramiyuki0, Lenah-1827, Mel-Chama, captivated fairy, orangesky3, and those silent readers.

'_Thinking'_

"Normal"

Disclaimer: -checks wallet- nope no money~

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 007: Cell Phone

"_Ku~ro-chan!" Usagi called out and jumped onto Hibari's back a habit he had lately._

_Hibari who was surprised almost fell down onto the cold snow covered ground. "Woah! Usagi what are you doing?" He asked as the smaller boy was still hanging on his back._

"_Hee, hee a piggyback ride!" Usagi answered cheerfully. Hibari sighed. "Hai, hai." And walked around the school yard with the boy on his back._

_Usagi giggled as he thought Hibari was sort of acting like a mother. _

_Once the young boy had his fun he was put down by Hibari. Usagi stared at the raven-haired boy in awe._

_The young boy puffed his cheeks. "I wish I looked more like a boy like you Kuro-chan." Hibari chuckled and ruffled the smaller boy's hair. _

"_Who said you looked like a girl?" He asked. Usagi pouted. "Well nobody said that, but I know people think that." Hibari raised his eyebrows as he was a little taken back at that sentence. _

_Hibari put his little hand on his chin and thought for a second. "Usagi, that's not true. Even _if_ you look like a girl, I'm pretty sure you'll find someone who'll love you for who you are."_

_Usagi's eyes widened at those words and blushed. "Isn't that embarrassing to say Kuro-chan? And what if I can't find that person?" He titled his head._

_The raven-haired boy ruffled the younger boy's hair again. "I'm sure you will Usagi, as your words and your kind warmth has saved me from loneliness and sadness." Hibari gave a rare, kind smile._

_Usagi was absolutely in shock mode as he never seen his friend smile like that before. He looked down at the ground while his hair was covering his face and expression._

"_Th-Then will you marry me if I don't find anybody?" Usagi asked in a soft voice. This time it was Hibari's turn to be shocked. "Em…err…" Hibari blurted out nonsense. Usagi noticed that Hibari was uncomfortable and sighed._

_He looked up and looked at Hibari. "Just kidding~ You don't have to take that so seriously Kuro-chan." Usagi patted Hibari's back playfully._

_The boy looked at his wrist watched. "Woah! Look at the time. I have to go home!" Usagi said in shock and then looked at Hibari and said his goodbye._

_And once again Usagi left a shocked Hibari behind._

…

When Tsuna reached his respective classroom he sighed of relief as the teacher wasn't here yet. _'I think someday I'm going to die of heart attack.' _He thought.

"Good morning Tenth!" A usual greeting was said. Tsuna didn't even have to look over to know who it was. "G-Good morning Gokudera-kun."

Tsuna sat down on his seat and greeted Yamamoto who just came into the classroom. "Good morning Tsuna…hey the teacher is not here yet! Lucky~" He cheered and went over to his friends.

"Che, stupid baseball freak." Gokudera kicked the air. Tsuna couldn't but force a smile. _'My life is never going to be normal again…' _Tsuna couldn't help but force a sigh.

Gokudera surprisingly noticed this. "Tenth! Did that b-b-person do something to you! Why are you sad?" He shouted out loud.

Tsuna blushed from embarrassment as the whole class heard it and they were chuckling. "G-Gokudera-kun, can you be a little more quieter inside the classroom." Tsuna asked. Gokudera blushed as he grasped the situation and nodded.

The brunet smiled and sighed again. "Tsuna is there really something the matter?" Yamamoto went beside his boss and asked.

There was an eerie silence from the brunet until he decided to talk. "Well Hibari-san gave me this bunch of homework today…and I don't think I'll be able to finish it." Tsuna stated.

"What? How dare that b-person treat the Tenth as his lackey?" Gokudera shouted in anger, but a little softer in volume and grabbed Tsuna's hand with both of his hands. "Don't worry Tenth! I'll do the homework for you!"

Before Tsuna could reply, the teacher came into the classroom. "Everyone to your seats!" The teacher instructed. Gokudera tsked and went to his seat, while Yamamoto just cheerfully went to his.

"Now I know this is sudden but today we are cancelling all classes and its self study or you can go home if you have permission." The teacher told the student.

Everyone in the classroom were all whispering about the sudden announcement. "Sensei! What's this about?" A student asked putting her hand up in the air. The teacher coughed into his hand.

"Sorry that information is classified. Don't worry it's nothing dangerous. Anyways that's all I have to say. For those who want to go home please tell me before you leave." And the teacher left the classroom. The class was all talking about what to do.

Gokudera got up from his seat and went over to Tsuna, Yamamoto did the same. "Hey aren't we lucky today?" Yamamoto cheerfully put his arms behind his head. The Storm Guardian was angry at the laid back attitude.

Tsuna was actually pretty relieved about no school since he could do Hibari's homework. "Well let's go to the office and use the phone so we can get permission to go home." Tsuna suggested.

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at their boss with a question mark. "Why can't we just use our cell phone Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"Hiii?"

"Yeah why can't we Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked confused.

Tsuna's caramel eyes widened. "Y-You guys have cell phones?" The two in question nodded and brought out their cell phone to show their boss. The brunet was a little speechless.

"You don't have one Tenth?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna shook his head. "Ha ha you can use my to phone if you want." Yamamoto laughed meaning no harm. "No you stupid baseball freak. The Tenth will use mine, won't you Tenth?" The self proclaimed right hand man stared at his boss.

The brunet looked left and right between his friends. "Err, why don't you guys get permission first?" He swiftly changed the subject.

His two friends agreed and dialled a number on each of their cell phones.

"Eh Dad? I get to get off school early today so can I-"

"Aneki, I didn't want to call you but-"

Tsuna looked at his two friends as they were talking on their cell phones. _'Uwaa, their so lucky to have one.'_ He thought.

As Yamamoto and Gokudera finished their call they asked again if Tsuna wanted to use their cell phone. "Ehh actually I'm thinking of staying at school so I can finish Hibari-san's homework." Tsuna replied.

"Oh then I'll help you Tenth!" Gokudera offered but Tsuna rejected. "It's ok Gokudera-kun. Enjoy your day off with Yamamoto." He said.

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto thinking it was his fault. Yamamoto didn't notice the glare though and asked Tsuna if he was going to be ok with that. Tsuna nodded and told his friends not to worry.

"I-If you say so Tenth. Then I will." Gokudera said and left with Yamamoto. Tsuna cheerfully waved at them until they left the classroom and slowly he put his hand back down to his side and sighed.

'_Well time to do Hibari-san's work.' _Tsuna thought and looked around the classroom to notice that he was the only one there. _'I guess they all went home early then.'_ He glared at the stack of paper Hibari gave him. _'It's like Hibari-san knew it was going to be an early dismissal today.'_

Tsuna could only be depressed as he was doing homework because he didn't understand it at all. He sort of wished he had accepted Gokudera's help.

He didn't realize someone had come into the classroom because of his unusual concentration on the work he was doing.

"Herbivore, how many times did I tell you that you did that wrong?" Tsuna looked at where the voice was from and stared at Hibari.

The brunet didn't notice who he was staring at until it finally hit him. "H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna shouted. Hibari couldn't help but smirk at the expression on Tsuna's face. "Hmm?"

When Tsuna was about to speak a song echoed in the classroom.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no, dainaku shounaku name ga ii, itsumo-" Hibari took out his cell and flipped it open and answered it.

'_Oh my god! Hibari-san still has Namimori's school anthem as his cell phone's ring tone! And it's still those creepy guys voice.'_ Tsuna's mouth dropped down as he was too surprised.

"Hnn, I'm busy." Hibari said on the phone and turned it off. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, what are you doing?" He asked as he saw Tsuna trying to escape from the classroom.

"Err, nothing. Just wanted to go to the toilet." Tsuna excused himself.

As he was going to leave Hibari caught Tsuna's arm and whispered in his ear, "Liar." Hibari could only smirk at the reaction the teen gave him.

Tsuna used both of his hands to cover his red ear that Hibari whispered into and slid to the classroom wall. _'D-Déjà vu!'_ Tsuna thought as he remembered retreating to the wall because of a certain prefect.

To change the subject Tsuna quickly said, "You still have your cell phone's ring tone as the school's anthem, huh Hibari-san." The brunet tried to act natural as possible.

Hibari stared at Tsuna.

'_Ha… ha why won't he respond?'_ Tsuna thought and considered of another quick subject changer, "Hibari-san is so lucky, I don't even have a cell phone."

While Tsuna was saying that sentence he looked around the classroom and glanced over at Hibari.

"Herbivore, you don't have a cell?"

'_He answered!'_ You could see lightening behind Tsuna since he was in disbelief.

"Yeah. I mean I can't really get myself to like it as it's a little too expensive." The brunet explained. Hibari kept on staring at the poor brunet and grabbed his arm once again.

"Let's go out together." Hibari said plainly.

"Eh?"

~1827~

Me: OMG what was that? Was that a confession?

Tsuna: *sweat drop* You WROTE this you know!

Hibari: …

Me: Well I'm just trying to build up the suspense here~

Hibari: You're not. And I thought there was suppose to be a date scene here?

Me: … Well…I kind of got XXXX and…I'm saving it for the nex-

Tsuna and Hibari: Lazy!

Bloopy Times~~~ (Warning! OOC Yamamoto, Gokudera and Reborn!)

"Hello welcome back to Bloopers Much?" Reborn stated. "We are doing this again as a lot of audience out there enjoyed it the last time." The audience cheered and clapped. Reborn bowed. "And today we have some different characters today. Please welcome Gokudera and Yamamoto!"

The audience kept cheering until they realized nobody came out. The infant who was sitting on his usual chair looked pissed. "Oi! I told you guys to come out!" Reborn shouted. The audience winced but quickly cheered again when they heard the Character songs for both Gokudera and Yamamoto. The two characters walked in.

When Yamamoto and Gokudera walked in, Gokudera tripped on his foot and fell. The audience aww'd their favourite bomber. Gokudera quickly ran and sat down on his respective chair while Yamamoto just laughed.

Gokudera just hit Yamamoto. "So now that the victims…I mean the guest are here lets start asking them a couple of question." Reborn snickered and brought out one of the question card.

"Alright both of you, how and when did you get the cell phones?" Reborn asked. Yamamoto laughed and said, "That's not really any of your business is it?" Reborn's eye twitched and moved on to the bomber. "How about you Gokudera?"

The bomberist jumped from his seat and settled back down. "U-Umm just that Shio-san said it was important for this chapter so I got one a while ago…" Gokudera looked at the ground murmuring everything at the end. "Awww~~" The audience cooed.

"Takeshi-sama! You're so cool!" One of the fan girls shouted. Then suddenly everyone cheered out loud. Reborn quickly covered his ears while Gokudera kept on glancing up and down. Yamamoto however just laughed and waved.

'_Sometimes Takeshi just has a double personality…'_ Reborn thought and showed his remote. Everyone became quiet. Alright enough question! Time for Bloopers! Monitor please!" As Reborn said that a monitor came forward. Reborn clicked a button on a remote.

Monitor:

**Letters: Chapter 7, Beginning Take 6**

Tsuna: *walks into classroom*

Gokudera: Good morning Tenth!

Tsuna: G-Good morning Gokudera-kun… *sits on his desk*

Yamamoto: Good morning Tsuna…hey the teacher is not here yet! Lucky~ *walks over to them*

Gokudera: Che, stupid baseball freak. *About to kick the air but trips as he kicks his foot* Ooof!

Illusions: CUT! Goku-chan…take a rest please…You've been doing this all day…

Gokudera: I'm so sorry!

Back to stage:

"Pfft!" Yamamoto laughed while Reborn sweat dropped. "Gokudera how can you be even more clumsier then Tsuna…" Reborn asked. Gokudera looked away and stared at the laughing Yamamoto. "Oi! Why are you laughing? You were there! You already saw that!" Gokudera blushed as he accused the other.

Yamamoto stopped laughing for a second. "N-No it's j-just that it's still so funny!" Yamamoto kept on laughing. The audience couldn't help laughing with their baseball idiot.

A couple of minutes of laughing later Yamamoto finally spoke. "Kid, you have to give me that video ok?" He asked. Reborn nodded. "Well then here is another blooper." Reborn clicked on the remote. Gokudera couldn't help snicker as he couldn't wait until he saw Yamamoto's mistakes.

Monitor:

**Letters: Chapter 7, Middle Take 3**

Yamamoto: Tsuna is there really something the matter? *concern look*

Silence

Tsuna: Hibari-san gave me this bunch of homework today…and I don't think I'll be able to finish it.

Gokudera: What? How dare that b-person treat the Tenth as his lackey?

Tsuna: …

Yamamoto: …

Illusions: CUT! Goku-chan! You're suppose to hold Tsuna's hand!

Gokudera: I'm sorry! Can I try again?

Illusions: *sighs* Alright! Everyone let's go again!

**Letters: Chapter 7, Middle Take 4**

Yamamoto: Tsuna is there really something the matter? *Concern look while sighing inwardly*

Silence

Tsuna: Hibari-san gave me this bunch of homework today…and I don't think I'll be able to finish it.

Gokudera: What? How bear th…!

Illusions: Cut! ..Gokudera maybe we should just do your parts tomorrow ok?

Gokudera: Hai…I'm sorry…again…

Back to Stage:

Gokudera was in a state of shock. "Reborn-san! Why did my bloopers happen again? What about Yamamoto?"

Reborn just shrugged. "I don't know this is just what Illusions gave me." Gokudera glared at Yamamoto. "Ma, ma~" Yamamoto patted Gokudera's back. Gokudera quickly looked at the audience who looked with pitiful faces at him. "Do you guys think this is fair?" Gokudera shouted.

The audience shook their head in the same motion. "Why do I have to be picked on?" Gokudera looked at Yamamoto then Reborn. "Well Gokudera I think I just received your answer. A card just came in." Reborn answered and read the card,

"Dear, Goku-chan. Sorry about embarrassing you like that. But it's funny right? The reason why Yamamoto didn't get any blooper thing in there is because…Yamamoto never did anything for a blooper…he was perfect! So sorry for you being the victim but you had fun? Ha ha~ From Butterfly Illusions."

Everyone just sweat dropped. "Ah it seems times up now." Reborn stated as he threw the card somewhere. Gokudera looked shocked. "What? Wait!"

"Ciao ciao~"

XxX

Ha ha hope you enjoyed this Chapter and omake. I try not to make things repetitive. Do you like "Bloopers Much?" or should I make a different kind of Omake?

I'm very happy if you give me feedbacks or praises! XD


	8. Doki Doki Date?

Errg Sorry my head hurts right now to type more so please continue reading…and thank you for supporting me with your reviews you guys. I can't thank you guys enough! XD

And also a happy belated birthday to Ryohei!

'_Thinking'_

"Normal"

Disclaimer: -Looks around- I'll tell you a secret. _I don't own~_

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 008: Doki Doki Date?

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna said in slight shock.

The prefect glanced over at the brunet while walking. "Umm, why are we here?" Tsuna asked when he noticed he got Hibari's attention.

"To buy you a cell phone Sawada Tsunayoshi, or did you forget?" Though it looked and sounded like a normal question, it wasn't…

It was a threat.

Right now the two Namimori students were at a shopping mart where there were many shops that were opened. Tsuna and Hibari was looking around for a cell phone but it was crowded with people…well it did look full from far away, but nobody wanted to get close, since Hibari was there.

Tsuna quickly shook his head. "N-Not at all Hibari-san! I-I didn't forget!" _'It just makes me wonder how I got here…'_

Flashback to a couple of hours ago

"Let's go out together." Hibari said plainly.

"Eh?"

There was a silence.

'_Did…did I just hear what I just thought I did?'_ Tsuna screeched in his mind and started pulling his hair because of his habit again.

Hibari looked at the frustrated brunet and pulled Tsuna out of the classroom. "Eh? What about the homework? And my stuff is still in there." Tsuna reasoned, he was very scared of what was going to happen if he kept getting dragged by Hibari like this.

"Don't worry; I got the Disciplinary Committee over it. And your homework can be done tomorrow." Hibari answered.

Tsuna sweat dropped as he was still being pulled along the hallway. "W-Wait Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted and pulled away from Hibari's grasping hand.

Hibari turned to see the brunet face to face.

The brunet blushed and looked down. "I-I can't go out with you Hibari-san. I-I'm not r-ready for a g-gay relationship an-and I s-still have a cr-crush on Kyoko-chan." Tsuna stuttered.

The raven-haired teen frowned. "What are you talking about herbivore? And why does your crush have to come in this? If you're worried about the money, don't worry."

"E-Eh?" Tsuna tilted his head. "D-Didn't you just confe-" But before Tsuna could finish Hibari dragged him again.

End of Flashback

Tsuna was staring at Hibari, who was still looking around to find a cell phone shop. _'So I guess this means he was just saying he wanted to buy me a cell phone.' _Tsuna thought.

... _'Wait why does Hibari-san wants to buy me a cell phone?'_ The brunet slanted his head in question.

Then Tsuna noticed that Hibari dragged him into a phone shop. "W-Welcome Hibari-sama." A middle aged man who was probably the owner of this place greeted them.

"I need a good and cheep cell phone for this herbivore." Hibari said, not even flinching about the 'sama' coming from the older man, pointed at Tsuna.

"Of course Hibari-sama." The man replied. He showed the two some cell phones. Tsuna was totally confused of what to buy. Hibari sighed at the brunet and in the end chose the cell phone for him.

Tsuna didn't know if it was good or not but when he looked at the price he kind of went to la la land. "H-Hibari-san this is a little too expensive isn't it?" Tsuna asked. Hibari shrugged.

"It's not expensive for a cell phone Sawada-sama." The man answered. Tsuna looked at the price again. _'It's so expensive!'_ Tsuna thought and his eyes turning into swirls.

Hibari looked at the useless herbivore and brought out a black credit card. He handed it over to the middle aged man and the man took it to the cash register. "Hii? Hibari-san you don't have to pay for that!" Tsuna waved his hands and tried to get the credit card back. _'And what was that black credit card?'_

The raven-haired teen sighed and said, "Herbivore let me pay for this. You can pay me back later." Hibari stared at the brunet, who was staring at him back. _'This is the only way he will let me buy this.'_ Hibari thought.

Tsuna kept on staring at the raven teen and gave up. "Al-alright as long as I pay you back…" Tsuna said.

Just as the brunet said this, the middle aged man came over to the two teens and handed the black credit card back. "Here you are Hibari-sama."

And turned to Tsuna. "Here you are Sawada-sama." The man handed a box to Tsuna.

"It's ok to take out the 'sama'." Tsuna replied as he received the box. The man bowed and answered, "Not at all Sawada-sama."

When Tsuna was about to reply back, Hibari dragged him out. "Just leave it Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said as Tsuna was struggling from Hibari's grasp.

The middle aged boss just bowed and said, "Goodbye Hibari-sama." And the two teens left the store.

18271827182718271827

"I still don't know! Wah! What happened?" Tsuna shouted at his cell phone, as he was confused.

Right now the two teens were at an empty -used to be full- cafe. The customers were scared off at the sight of Hibari Kyoya coming inside the cafe and left immediately.

"M-May I take y-your o-orders?" A waiter stuttered. Tsuna turned over to the waiter from trying to figure out the cell and said, "Orange juice please." The brunet turned over to the raven teen. "How about you Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari didn't even give a glance and just said coffee. Tsuna looked back at the shaking waiter and smiled ever so sweetly at him, "One orange juice and one coffee please." The waiter blushed and went back to the counter.

Tsuna's focus went back to the alien cell phone. _'How do people use this thing?'_ he thought as he was trying to work the cell.

As Tsuna was playing around with his new cell phone Hibari was looking out the window. *click* Hibari's attention went to the blushing brunet.

The brunet looked at the cell phone screen and saw Hibari on it. "I took a picture? … I took a picture!" Tsuna cheered and totally forgot about Hibari who was pissed as a certain someone took a picture of him.

When Hibari was about to talk back at the brunet, Tsuna grinned ever so happily at the prefect forgetting the scary aura Hibari held. "Look Hibari-san! I finally got the hang of it!" Tsuna smiled showing off the cell phone.

For a second Hibari blushed a little and then the blush went away as if it never happened.

The brunet finally noticed how he acted towards the scary teen and gulped. Tsuna's caramel eyes gazed at the ground as he knew he was going to get a bitten to death.

Tsuna saw the shadow of the raven-haired teen move and flinched a little, closing his eyes. "Herbivore."

"Y-Yes!" Tsuna shouted. He glanced a couple of times at Hibari while not making direct eye contact.

Just when Tsuna thought Hibari was going to bite him to death, Hibari just handed a glass of orange juice to him. "Eh?"

The brunet looked up, having a little more courage this time and made eye contact with the prefect. "Aren't you mad at me Hibari-san?"

Hibari smirked and leaned in closer to the brunet who was now fidgeting. The two students' face was only a couple of millimetres away. "Do you want me to be mad?" Hibari asked in a cocky kind of voice.

Tsuna, who felt the warm breath coming from Hibari could only blush and shook his head.

The prefect smirked once again and went back to his own seat. "Then I won't. I'm not that unreasonable."

'_Who is unreasonable when they hurt someone just because they were crowding around?'_ Tsuna thought inwardly. Unfortunately the poor brunet forgot once again that his thoughts are vulnerable.

"I see so you think that I'm unreasonable hmm?" Hibari said as he took a sip from his coffee.

The brunet quickly shook his head hoping the raven-haired teen wouldn't change his mind of biting him to death.

Hibari chuckled at the way the brunet was behaving and couldn't help but smiling a bit. This of course made Tsuna's blush intensify and steam came out a little.

'_Wait a minute wouldn't this be considered a date? No, no, no don't be silly Tsuna! …But then what's this feeling…'_ Tsuna thought.

~1827~

Me: Finally some 1827! Sigh sorry it took me eight chapters to get here. I just thought they need more time to get to know each other.

Hibari: Took you long enough herbivore.

Tsuna: Why am I always the Uke!

Me: Cute! *glomps* and now to another Omake! XD

Omake: Popularity Show of the Tenth's Guardians!

Reborn sat down on his usual chair as always. "Hello everyone welcome back to Bloopers Much? But the thing is we are not doing bloopers today…no today we're doing a popularity show!" The audience cheered. "But to be fair to the others who will lose against Tsuna and Hibari –as they are the main character- we will have those two as judges with me."

As if on cue Tsuna and Hibari entered the stage together and the audience went wild again.

Together the two sat down beside each other. Tsuna in the middle of Reborn and Hibari. "So tell me you two, are you excited?" Reborn asked while looking at the ground, not really caring.

Tsuna smiled, "I am!" while Hibari just shrugged not really caring either.

"…" The audience waited for something to happen. Reborn looked around lazily and yawned, "First off here is our belated birthday teen…Sasagawa Ryohei!"

Suddenly all the lights went out and one by one the lights came back on pointing at one place. "EXTREME!" The person shouted. The audience cheered his name. "Ryohei! Ryohei!"

Ryohei kept screaming his usual lines until a he started shadow boxing and 'accidentally' punch the recording camera and broke it. Reborn looked angry. "That's coming off your pay check…" Ryohei just screamed his usual lines.

Quickly another camera came into the room and started filming again. "Hai. Sorry about that the idi- I mean Ryohei broke the camera. So why do you think you will win this?" Reborn asked without enthusiasm.

"Because it's awesome to the EXTREME! Only the EXTREME person can win!" He shouted at the top of his voice and started shadow boxing more breaking other stuff. Tsuna just sat there sweat dropping thinking _'Onii-chan that doesn't make sense…'_

Reborn couldn't hold his anger anymore and kicked Ryohei out before he could destroy more important stuff. Before Ryohei completely left the stage he shouted, "Vote for me to the EXTREME!" and he disappeared. "Tsuna say the next person." Reborn asked…more like demanded.

Tsuna nodded very fast and quickly said, "The next person is…Yamamoto Takeshi!" All the lights started to go wild and go around and around until a teen with a baseball bat came running in to the stage. The audience started chanting his name once again.

"Ha ha hey Tsuna, kid, Hibari." Yamamoto laughed cheerfully.

The three of them just nodded their heads. Yamamoto looked at the audience and waved one of his hand cheerfully. "Hi everyone!" The audience…obviously went wild. Reborn waited for the audience to be quiet before he could speak, "So why do you think you're going to win this?"

Yamamoto grinned and started swinging his baseball bat around breaking stuff that was safe from Ryohei. "Because you know it will go foo foo then wee and then waaaa!" Yamamoto explained.

'_Am I the only one that doesn't understand this?'_ Tsuna shouted inside his head. And finally the bat has landed on the new camera. Reborn got pissed more. After a couple of minutes a new camera was replaced. "Ha ha vote for me ok? Then we can reee and goo!" Before Yamamoto could say any more Reborn kicked Yamamoto out as well.

"Now next is…Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna shouted in confusion. Hibari's murderer aura went up the moment he heard the illusionist name. "HHHIIIIII!"

Then the stage turned into something different. The whole place was covered in mist and it looked like they were outside. Tsuna screamed again. Hibari got his tonfas out getting ready to fight the moment he could see Mukuro. Somewhere in the mist there was a sound…a sound everyone was familiar of. "Kufufufu."

"Kyaaaaaaa!" The crowd cheered, one almost even fell out of her seat.

Slowly Mukuro appeared before the mist. "Kufufufu…hello koneko-chans~" And of course the crowd just screamed again. Reborn tried to stay calm, while Hibari ran towards Mukuro and tried to tonfa'd Mukuro. But failed as the mist got in his way.

"Now now Hiba-chan~ Don't try to hurt yourself~ Kufufufu." Mukuro said in a teasingly. Somewhere in the mist you could hear a faint "I'll bite you to death."

Reborn interrupted before the audience could scream again. "So Mukuro why do you think you are going to win this." He repeated his sentence.

"Kufufu well that's because I can turn into a girl not like other candidates."

'_Well at least that make sense…wait what?'_ Tsuna quickly looked at Mukuro who suddenly turned into Chrome.

At that time the people who were watching the TV all fainted in shock.

Back at the stage Chrome looked around then turned back into Mukuro. Unfortunately the illusionist didn't see Hibari coming and got tonfa'd and got hit to the camera which it broke…again.

**The rest was too rated high for T or maybe even M so it was cut out. Sorry for any inconvenience everyone~ Eh he~ *shot***

"Now next we have Gokudera Hayato." Tsuna said. Hibari just sat there with a red stain shirt…lets pretend that's ketchup! Moving on!

The audience waited for some flashy entrance again. They waited and waited. But nobody came. "Umm Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked. Reborn got a card from his jacket and read it out loud, "Gokudera Hayato has fainted because apparently Bianchi was in the dressing room…that's all."

Tsuna sweat dropped and read out the next person's name. "And last but no-" But before Tsuna could finish Reborn got up from his chair. "No need for that stupid cow. First part is over. Let's go." Reborn said as he walked out of the stage.

The brunet didn't know what to do but after Hibari left, the teen quickly followed. The stage was now empty. Until…

"Hai! Lambo-san is here!" A little boy came onto stage. "Ara where is everyone?" There was silence. "To-ler-ate…Waaah!" Lambo cried and started blowing the whole stage up.

After that fateful day…there was never another popularity contest for the Tenth's Guardian again.

~182718271827*shot*~

Ok! To send in your vote please phone 1-800-222-REVIEW. Or email us at HitmanRebornRock REVIEW. com. Seriously this is actually a popularity contest.

I did this cause…well I notice how other character never appears in my story…SO this was a good chance~ Hope you liked it~ XD …And is it just me or is my Omake longer then my story? O.O


	9. Feelings You Can't Make Out

**NOTE: I HAVE CHANGED MY PEN NAME TO Butterfly Illusions. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

Ok thank you guys again for reviewing~ Seeing what you guys think about my fanfic is fun and makes me really happy~ XD you don't know how happy I get! My parents are starting to worry if there is something wrong with me! lol XD

'_Thinking'_

"Normal"

Disclaimer: Two words, Don't own!

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 009: Feelings You Can't Make Out

"_Usagi about the marriage thing, I-" Hibari was cut off as Usagi put a finger on Hibari's mouth. "Not another word Kuro-chan! I told you it was a joke!"_

_Just when Hibari was about to speak, Usagi sneezed. Luckily the raven-haired boy a hand cloth and gave it to the smaller boy._

"_Usagi did you catch a cold?" Hibari suddenly felt some guilty feeling inside him. 'If Usagi didn't come to see me every day, then he wouldn't have caught a cold.' He thought._

_The young boy pouted as he could feel the guilty feeling Hibari was having. "Don't be silly Kuro-chan. Colds are something that just happens during winter. 'Kuro-chan' tried to smile but failed._

"_Kuro-chan…" Usagi whispered and he stared at the ground covered snow. Suddenly he noticed a scarf being wrapped around him. Usagi looked up to meet the gaze of the taller boy. "I-Isn't this the scarf I gave you last time?" Usagi said._

"_Are…are you giving this back to me? Why? I gave this to yo-" Usagi was caught off as this time the other boy's finger was put on his lips. "Not at all Usagi. I just thought that you might need it more than me right now. I'm not giving this back. It's my treasured present." Hibari answered making the smaller boy blush._

_Usagi smiled beautifully at Hibari and unravelled the scarf around his neck. _

_Just when Hibari thought Usagi was taking it off, Usagi pulled Hibari closer and wrapped the scarf around them both._

_Hibari couldn't help but redden as he was embarrassed yet happy. "U-Usagi." He stuttered for the first time._

"_Hmm?" Usagi tilted his head looking at the flushed boy._

"_Aren't we a little too close?" Hibari asked. _

_The two young boys' head were now only a couple of centimetre, since the scarf was long but not too long and for both of the boys to fit in, they had to be close._

_Feeling a little dense the younger boy blinked a couple of times until he himself felt embarrassed. But still he cuddled in._

"_It will make us warmer. So nothing to worry about." Usagi said closing his eyes because of his embarrassment. Then slowly opening his eyes he stared at Hibari._

"_Now don't go doing this with anyone else you hear? It's only you and me… ok?" The younger one said. Hibari stared and looked at the younger ones ears and saw them bright red. Hibari chuckled nodded._

_Usagi smiled incredibly and hugged the older one. Hibari whose face was now on the shoulders of the younger one, darkened his expression a bit._

…

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted.

The raven-haired teen gradually opened his eyes and stared at those caramel eyes. "Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He said sleepily.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile a bit as he never seen this side of Hibari before. Suddenly he was dragged down on the couch onto Hibari's body.

The two teens were right now inside the reception room before school started. Tsuna entered the room and found Hibari sleeping and thus this happened.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna said in confusion. The brunet couldn't help but blush as he was on top on the scary prefect.

Just then, Hibari got out of his sleepy mode and his eyes were now wide awake. Tsuna noticed the grasp from Hibari weaken and slowly tried to get up. The teens were now in a position of where Hibari was on the bottom laying on the couch and Tsuna was on the top where their bodies were not touching but Tsuna's hair was barely.

Tsuna quickly got up and straighten his uniform. "A-Anyways! I came here to do the homework from yesterday!" Tsuna quickly said.

'_For a second I thought I was back in the past…'_ Hibari shook his head lightly and glimpsed at the clock. "You came here a little earlier today." Hibari said.

The brunet blushed and nodded. "Well I thought I should ask you of how I'm going to pay you back for the cell phone. My mom was really surprised yesterday and when I told her that Hibari-san bought this, she told me to give this to Hibari-san."

Tsuna took a bento* out of his bag and handed it over to Hibari. "Think of it as a thank you. Ah! But don't worry I'm going to pay you back for the cell phone of course!" Tsuna said quickly.

Hibari, who received the bento only stared. "Hibari-san didn't eat breakfast right?" Tsuna asked.

"How did you know?" The raven-haired teen asked. Tsuna blushed. "Eh? I don't know, I just had a feeling…"

The prefect took the bento that was on his hand and put it on his desk. "I'll eat it later so-" Hibari was unexpectedly cut off by a certain brunet. "No you have to eat it now!" Tsuna said.

Hibari blinked in surprised and raised one of his eyebrows. Tsuna was shocked himself. "I-I mean, it's not good for your health to not eat breakfast you know…" Hibari sighed and opened the bento.

Inside the bento there was rolled omelettes, rice, octopus sausages, and baby tomatoes. (yum)

As Hibari ate the bento, he heard a stomach growling not too far from him. He glanced over to the sound and stared at Tsuna.

The poor brunet blushed as he was self-conscious now. "Did you not eat breakfast herbivore?" Tsuna shook his head.

The raven-haired teen frowned. "It was you that told me I should not skip breakfast." Hibari stated. Tsuna went even to a darker shade of red. "W-Well I thought I should get to school early today because of the bento and I j-just..." Tsuna stopped as there was another growl from his stomach.

There was an awkward silence.

Hibari sighed and pulled a chair over to his desk. "Here, you can eat with me."

When Tsuna was going to talk, another growl from his stomach was heard. Tsuna closed his eyes and sat on the chair. "Ittadakimasu**." He said as he got another chopstick and ate with Hibari.

After the two ate, Hibari gave the empty bento back to Tsuna. "Tell your mom she doesn't have to do this." Tsuna blinked and tilted his head.

"Well it's no trouble for my mom. Actually she likes taking care of people. It makes her happy." Tsuna stated and remembered his dad, who makes a lot of work for his mom. _'And there's also the kids.'_

The raven-haired teen scratched his head and thought of an idea. "Herbivore that's how you'll pay me back."

"Hmm?"

"Bring me a bento every day, until you paid up your cell phone fee." Hibari said. Tsuna stared at the prefect. "Is it really ok to do that?" Tsuna asked. Hibari just nodded.

Tsuna just smiled happily. "Well I guess that's pretty good. Oh! But there is also the monthly fees!" Tsuna said as he remembered what he searched up on the internet yesterday.

Hibari shook his head. "Don't worry about that. You can bring in the bentos then." Hibari ruffled the younger ones head lightly.

The brunet couldn't help but to grab his shirt where his chest was, because he was afraid of his heart thumping too loud. _'Th-This can't be…I-I have Kyoko-chan.'_

Fortunately Hibari didn't notice.

"B-But Hibari-san! I need to pay for the monthly fee!"

"The bentos are good enough."

"But…"

"Herbivore, if I say it's good, then it's good. Or do you want to learn the hard way?" Hibari smirked evilly.

Tsuna quickly shook his head. "I-I understand…bentos then…I'll bring it every morning then…"

Just then Tsuna went into lala land once again and he blushed. _'It's kind of like lovers- …No no no! I do __**not**__ like Hibari-san!'_

On the other hand Hibari was searching for the homework Tsuna didn't finish.

As Hibari was going to give it to Tsuna, he saw Tsuna all squirmy and red.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. What…are you doing?" Hibari asked only to see a shock Tsuna. "Hii? Eh...nothing! Nothing at all!" Tsuna said turning redder by the second, waving his hands.

Hibari didn't even give it a second thought and just handed the stack of paper over to Tsuna. "Due today." He said.

The brunet gulped. _'Due today…'_ Tsuna couldn't help but drop his head.

When the bell finally rang, indicating that school was going to start, Tsuna quickly packed up his things.

But before he left he whispered, "I'll see you later Hibari-san." And he left.

Hibari was surprised at this. _'Why does that seem so familiar?'_ The prefect leaned back on his chair and let out a breath.

18271827182718271827

"Tenth! How are you today?" Gokudera shouted the moment Tsuna walked into the door. The said teen was not really surprised and just said he was good.

He noticed that both Yamamoto and Gokudera was already inside the classroom.

"You know, it's been a little lonely without you in the mornings." Yamamoto grinned. "How's everything with Hibari?"

Tsuna jolted in surprised and felt blood go to his face. The two friends noticed this and were a little suspicious. "Tenth! Did that ba-person did something to you?" Gokudera shouted, still trying to get rid of his habit.

"No, no. Just…" Tsuna stopped. _'I can't tell them I have some feelings for him. Ah!~ Baka Tsuna! How could you have a crush on the most scary person you know!'_ Once again Tsuna pulled his hair.

Yamamoto saw Tsuna's distress and tousled the messy hair, making Tsuna stop pulling his hair. "If you don't want to talk it's ok, but remember we're here for you." Yamamoto grinned making Tsuna feel better.

'_I know that it's not the first time falling in love with the same gender but…it's different this time…' _

Tsuna quickly shook his head and noticed his guardians looking at him. He smiled and said, "It's nothing serious. Oh yeah I bought a cell phone yesterday, can I get your guys numbers?"

"Eh Tsuna got a cell phone let me see." Yamamoto asked. Tsuna blushed and handed them his cell phone.

"Hey wow this is an iPhone***, this is pretty expensive you know. Oh yeah what kind of plan is it?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna blinked, "Plan?"

Gokudera punched Yamamoto in the gut. "Stupid baseball freak don't pressure the Tenth. Here's my number Tenth." Gokudera handed a piece of paper.

Tsuna looked at the piece of paper and said, "There's two numbers on this, which ones the cell phone?" Gokudera told Tsuna that the top one was his and the bottom one was Yamamoto's.

"Ha ha thanks Gokudera." Yamamoto grinned. Gokudera blushed. Tsuna was wondering if something was between his friends. _'I wonder if Hibari-san will give me his number?' _

And the day continued on.

~1827~

*it's a pack lunch. But in my story I used it for breakfast!

**What you usually say before you eat.

*** Type of cell phone that's pretty expensive, I do not own anything!

Me: Awwhaaa I want to move on with the plot and make more lovey dovey scenes!

Tsuna: You don't need too…

Me: Yes I have too! XD

Omake: Bloopers Much? …AGAIN! 

Reborn sat on a couch but instead of the usual stage that they always do it on. It was outside. "You might be wondering about the background right now. It's because the stupid cow blew the stage up last week. So now we are stuck with doing this outside until further notice from our authoress, Butterfly Illusions."

The audience –that were sitting on regular benches- nodded in understanding. Reborn talked, "And so with some demands for Blooper Much? Lets welcome our main pairings again." The audience knew right away who Reborn was talking about. There was a loud cheer and someone screamed "Kyoya-sama!"

Just then the two appeared out of nowhere since it was outside and they both sat down on the couch. "Reborn why am I the victim for this show…again?" Tsuna grumbled. Reborn just smirked, "What are you talking about dame-Tsuna? You're not a victim…you're a guest."

Tsuna just rolled his eyes at the sarcastic tone Reborn put on.

"So then Hibari how do you feel about being a guest…again?" Reborn asked not really caring what Hibari's answer actually was. Hibari just shrugged. Instead of the disappointed voice from the audience, they actually cheered so loud you could here there echo from a far away mountain.

Hibari just sat on the couch lazily. Reborn twitched. "Ok then lets start with the blooper." Reborn said while glaring at Hibari. A person dragged a TV monitor into view. Reborn clicked a button.

Monitor

**Letters: Chapter 8, Beginning Take 2**

Tsuna: Eh? What about the homework? And my stuff is still in there. *looks a little scared*

Hibari: Don't worry; I got the Disciplinary Committee over it. And your homework can be done tomorrow.

Tsuna: *sweat drop as he is pulled in the hallway* W-Wait Hibari-san! *tries to pull free but can't* Huh? *tries again*

Illusions: CUT! Hibari! You're suppose to let Tsuna go!

Hibari: …*lets Tsuna go*

Illusions: *sighs* Ok lets start again. ACTION!

**Letters: Chapter 8, Beginning Take 3**

Tsuna: Eh? What about the homework? And my stuff is still in there. *looks scared*

Hibari: Don't worry; I got the Disciplinary Committee over it. And your homework can be done tomorrow.

Tsuna: *pulled along in the hallway* W-Wait Hibari-san! *Pulls free but Hibari let goes off him too quickly that he falls back*

Hibari: *turns*

Illusions: *face palms* Cut! H-Hibari please do this correctly. And are you ok Tsuna?

Tsuna: Y-Yeah…

Illusions: Let's take a break!

Back to Outside:

Reborn chuckled quietly. "Nicely done Hibari. Can't control your strength huh?" Hibari glared at the baby, "What are you talking about. Of course I can. It was the herbivore who messed up." Hibari pointed to Tsuna. "H-Huh? W-" but Tsuna was cut off.

"I know Dame-Tsuna is somewhat responsible but it's your fault." Reborn smirked. "W-Wa-"

Hibari kept glaring. "Infant don't try to anger me." The raven-haired teen looked at the herbivore. "And stop stuttering you idiot." Tsuna blushed "Wh-Wha-" The brunet started to say before he was hit on the head by Reborn. "He told you to stop stuttering Dame-Tsuna."

Slowly Tsuna stood up from the ground and walks towards the audience. "Doesn't this look weird to you?" Tsuna asked. The audience tilted their head to one side in synchronization as if they didn't get it.

The brunet just shook his head. "Never mind…"

"Well if you're done Dame-Tsuna, lets continue on." Reborn said and clicked another button.

Monitor:

**Letters: Chapter 9, End Take 4**

Yamamoto: You know, it's been a little lonely without you in the mornings. How's everything with Hibari?

Tsuna: *blushes*

Gokudera and Yamamoto: *looks suspicious*

Gokudera: Tenth! Did that ba-person did something to you?

Tsuna: No, no. Just… *stops and be in silence as this is his thinking scene* … *Pulls his hair for his habit* OUCH!

Illusions: CUT! Tsuna you don't actually pull your hair so hard.

Tsuna: S-Sorry!

Illusions: Don't do that next time. Lets move on!

**Letters: Chapter 9, More to the End Take 3**

Tsuna: *shakes his head* It's nothing serious. Oh yeah I bought a cell phone yesterday, can I get your guys numbers?

Yamamoto: Eh Tsuna got a cell phone let me see.

Tsuna: *blushes and about to give the iPhone to Yamamoto when he drops it* HHIIIII!

Illusions: CUUTT! *quickly goes over to the phone* NOOO! It's broken! M-My poor iPhone… *cries in corner*

Tsuna: I-I'm so sorry Illusions!

Illusions: *cries*

Back To Outside:

"So that's why Illusions asked me for my phone." Reborn talked to himself. "Dame-Tsuna you're lucky you didn't break mine." Tsuna nodded really fast. He looked at the ground as if he regretted what he did. "Well at least the herbivore looks like he regrets it." Hibari yawned.

Tsuna looked at the audience with his huge caramel eyes. "You guys know I'm sorry right?" Tsuna said with little tears on edge ready to fall. The audience just cooed at their favourite uke. "Yes Tsuna-chan~" They answered in unison.

Reborn and Hibari shivered. "Stop saying those kind of stuff in unison…it's weird…" Reborn said. "Yes Reborn-chan." They said in unison again.

Hibari shook in a little fear. Tsuna couldn't help watch this in amusement. "Alright let's end this for today. Please stay tune for next week."

"Next week." The audience said in the same breath.

~WeekWeekWeekWeek~

And yeah sorry about the audience in unison thing. I just felt bad for Tsuna so I wanted to creep Reborn and Hibari out! XD

Oh and the out come for the popularity show thing is Mukuro btw~ Muahaha…I mean kufufufu congratulation Mukuro~


	10. Connection To Attitude

So I have finally started school a couple of days ago. (I was in summer vacation) Now that I probably might not have so much time in my hands to update every week anymore, but who knows. I'll try my absolute best to keep writing and uploading once a week like I always do. If I ever miss a week or something please still stay with me! I won't abandon this story..just might take some time to update.

Anywho thank you so much for those who reviewed. :D Makes me happy~~~

'_Thinking'_

"Normal"

Disclaimer: Two words, Don't own!

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 010: Connection To Attitude

It's almost been a week since Reborn has made Hibari a temporary tutor for Tsuna. Everyday Tsuna would come early in the morning and give the breakfast bento to Hibari.

"Ara Tsu-kun, you came a little later today." Nana said as she heard Tsuna coming in from the front door.

Tsuna looked surprised. "Eh? R-Right…well Hibari-san gave me more homework today as well so…ha..ha." Tsuna sweat dropped.

Nana smiled. "Oh my, this 'Hibari-san' seems to be a very nice person! He even bought that cell phone for you. You should bring him over sometimes Tsu-kun." Tsuna's mouth twitch. "Err…but Hibari-san doesn't like crowds too much and…um…"

Eventually Tsuna couldn't win against his mom and he said he would try. This made Nana hum and walk back into the kitchen to continue dinner.

The brunet felt so defeated against his mom. _'Well I'm glad Reborn hasn't come back yet…though I don't really like Hibari-san's bunch of homework…'_ Tsuna thought.

He looked outside of the window which was black as the outside reflection made it that way. "Tsuna, Tsuna." A well-known voice called out. Tsuna turned to his left and picked up the young boy. "What is it Lambo?" He asked.

Lambo grinned childishly and poked Tsuna with his elbow. "Ne, ne I know you want to play with Lambo-san. Come on lets go and play outside."

"Mou, Lambo it's already late." Tsuna scolded. Lambo stared at the brunet. "But Tsuna, you don't come back early anymore and we can't play together." Lambo looked sad.

Tsuna couldn't help but understand Lambo's sadness, even though I-pin was here, Lambo still wanted attention. _'Well I guess I haven't played with the kids lately.'_ Tsuna inwardly thought. Then he sweat dropped. _'If I ask Hibari-san if I can skip…he will definitely bite me to death…'_

The brunet frowned and hugged Lambo. "Sorry Lambo, but I can't play with you until Reborn comes back." Tsuna looked to the door and saw Futa and I-pin there. "Sorry you guys. But once Reborn comes back we can play together ok?"

Futa and I-Pin went over to the brunet and hugged him.

Nana who was about to call them for dinner could help but think that the scene was cute. _'Tsu-kun does play good with the kids.'_ Nana looked happy and joined the warm hugging.

_Wao. Wao. Wao. Wao. Wao._

The next morning Tsuna came rushing down stairs. "Tsu-kun here's the bentos." Tsuna kissed his mom and the cheek as a thank you and ran out the doors.

When he reached the reception room, Hibari was waiting for him as usual at his desk. Tsuna's heart beat went faster by the second and his face went red as he saw Hibari. _'No no no. I'm not a middle school girl that just goes red by seeing someone she likes…'_ Tsuna tried to convince himself.

He looked over at Hibari again and gulped. "H-Hibari-san, good morning." Tsuna greeted.

Hibari turned over to the herbivore and Tsuna couldn't help but listen to his heart beat get faster and faster. _'Argg!'_

The prefect was pretty amused by the act the herbivore was doing. Tsuna was slapping his cheeks until they turned red.

Hibari stood up from his seat and grabbed Tsuna's hands to stop him from hitting himself. "Herbivore don't do the meaningless thing and give me my breakfast."

Tsuna reddened by the sudden skin to skin touch. "E-Er, I-I…sure." Tsuna stuttered and quickly got out his and Hibari's bento.

Ever since that time when Hibari made a suggestion to pay him back with bentos, Tsuna has been eating breakfast with him.

As the two teens were eating, Tsuna glanced over at Hibari a few times. Hibari being…well Hibari noticed the stares the brunet was giving him but ignored it.

When they were done, Hibari spoke, "Your mother's cooking taste familiar somehow." Tsuna tilted his head. "Really?"

Hibari attention went to the confused herbivore. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said. Tsuna turned to face the prefect. "Hmm?"

"Your work." Hibari handed today's homework to Tsuna.

Tsuna carefully grabbed it as he didn't want to have another skin to skin contact. _'I really know I'm going to die of heart attack someday.'_

Then Tsuna noticed something. "Hibari-san, why do you call people by their full names?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari was silent. Tsuna thought Hibari was ignoring him and just tried to do his homework.

"Because they're herbivores." He lied.

Tsuna who believes stuff too easily bought it. "I…I see." And was startled by the bell ringing. "See you later Hibari-san!" And Tsuna left the classroom.

When the brunet finally left the classroom, Hibari thought, _'I don't because I'm afraid that I might not want to let them go, when they want me to.'_

The prefect just combed his hair back carefully and napped on the couch he was sitting on.

~1827~

"Tsuna you've been sighing a lot lately." Yamamoto spoke when the usual group was eating lunch. Tsuna was amazed, Yamamoto actually noticed.

"It's really nothing." Tsuna said, trying to make his friend not to worry. Gokudera knew something has been troubling Tsuna lately and grabbed the smaller built boy's shoulder.

"Tenth! Please tell me what is wrong...I…no _we_ want to help you!" Gokudera admitted. Tsuna's gaze at his friends became kinder.

He knew that his friends were worried about him and he had to think if he should tell them or not. 'What if…what if they think it's disgusting and doesn't want to speak to me again…' Tsuna thought. But he remembered that his friends weren't like that and he felt a little courage to talk to them about…_it_.

His two friends were waiting for his answer and he was going to talk to them about it. "A-Are you guys a-against…um…homosexuals?" Tsuna closed his eyes not wanting to see their reations. He couldn't help but blush.

Yamamoto and Gokudera blinked in the same motion. Gokudera's face went all red and hid his face behind Yamamoto. Tsuna's hope went down. _'I guess they do mind…'_ When Tsuna was going to take back what he said, Yamamoto said this.

"When did you know?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna was confused. "Know what?" He asked in confusion.

"Eh, I mean you said that because of our relationship right?" Yamamoto who was confused now asked. "Huh?" Tsuna asked again.

The three teens were soundless for awhile.

It was Gokudera who broke that silence. "Tenth…um Yamamoto and I are g-going out at the moment." He admitted carefully holding Yamamoto's hands. Tsuna was almost shocked out of his mind.

"EH?" the brunet shouted at the confession getting up as he was a little confused.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto were a little embarrassed. "You didn't know?" the baseball member asked, intertwining his fingers with Gokudera's. Tsuna quickly shook his head. _'Not at all!'_

Gokudera quickly went on the ground and kneeled, putting his head on the ground as well. "Tenth! I'm sorry if this is something you are disgusted by." Gokudera kept on apologizing bowing to Tsuna.

"Oi baseball freak say sorry too." Gokudera said. When he said that Tsuna finally got out of his shock.

"You guys don't have to do that!" Tsuna gestured his hands. "Gokudera please put your head up." Gokudera put his head up as his boss asked.

"Isn't Tenth disgusted?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna quickly shook his head. _'Actually I'm sort of in the same situation too. But this will be easier to tell them then.'_ Tsuna inwardly thought.

Yamamoto grinned and put an arm over Tsuna's shoulder. "As expected of boss." Yamamoto joked. Gokudera shouted saying something about not to touch the tenth.

"Ma, ma." Yamamoto calmed Gokudera down.

Tsuna just thought how does this couple work. _'Well I can't really blame them since Hibari and I probably doesn't match that much.'_ The brunet could feel pain in his heart.

"T-To tell you the truth I have someone I like…" Tsuna began and took courage of his words. Gokudera and Yamamoto turned their heads over to their boss. "Isn't it those girls?" Gokudera asked knowing it was at least Haru or Kyoko. Tsuna slowly told them no.

The brunet hesitated and took a deep breath, "It's…it's Hibari-san."

There was silence once again.

"What? That bastard?" Gokudera shouted forgetting his manners again. Yamamoto was giving out a murderous aura for the first time and quickly put his hands on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Tsu~na. What did Hibari do to you~? He couldn't have don-" Yamamoto said in a dark voice and giving a very dark smile. Tsuna was shaking in fear of his baseball friend for the first time, but quickly said, "No! Hibari-san didn't do anything to me…it's me that…wants to do things with Hibari-san…"

Tsuna blushed as he noticed what he just said. To quickly cover it, he hid behind his arms and was in a cradle like position. "I like him…" Tsuna murmured inside his arms with his head down.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other and looked at their hopeless boss. Yamamoto, not giving off his murderous aura now hugged the shaking body of his boss. "It's ok Tsuna we understand." He whispered. Gokudera grunted in agreement.

The brunet brought his head up, now showing his face that was covered in tears and snot. "Really?" He said completely unaware of how his face looked like. Yamamoto laughed at his boss's face while Gokudera tried to hold it in.

"Ts-Tsuna h-here." Yamamoto laughed and gave the brunet a handkerchief. "Mou." Tsuna murmured and wiped his face. And the trio was laughing together.

Yamamoto leaned back into the sun and said, "So you like Hibari huh? Well that's something I never thought you would say." Tsuna nodded and hummed a little, happy that he could talk about this with his friends.

"I always thought you were going to end up straight though but this is EXTREME!" a familiar voice shouted by the door. The brunet jumped in surprised and turned his head. "O-Onii-san."

Ryohei ran over to Tsuna and gave him a EXTREME hug. "Sawada! I can't believe that you love Hi-" Tsuna quickly covered Ryohei's mouth in panic. He leaned closer to him and whispered, "O~nii-san, you say a word about this and something bad going to happen ok~?" For the first time Ryohei understood quickly and nodded fast.

Tsuna smiled sweetly after making it look like the vicious look he had before was never there. "That's good." Tsuna hummed and turned over to his other friends who jolted in surprise. "Well I'm going back to class now. See you guys later." Tsuna smiled and left the roof.

'_Tsuna/Sawada/Tenth…you hang out with Hibari too much…'_ The three sweat dropped.

XxX

Me: Aiyaa Tsuna was influenced by Hibari's attitude... eh he~

Tsuna: Don't 'eh he' me!

Hibari: …

Bloopers much? Seriously AGAIN?

As always everyone could see Reborn sitting on his chair as usual as if nothing was wrong. But there was something wrong with the scenery around him. The audience didn't really mind it though; in fact they actually loved it so bad their eyes were heart shaped.

They were back to the normal stage again. It seems it was cleaned up nicely. As usual when there is a renovation usually there are new stuff added in. This time seems to be a picture…no no let me rephrase that, this time it seems to be a HUGE picture right behind Reborn.

Yes if you already guessed it, it was a huge 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna) picture and pretty explicit as well.

The audience sighed in a way where they knew they were in love.

Tsuna and Hibari who were already sitting in their own seats were feeling uncomfortable. Yes the audience were looking at them as well in wolf forms. Reborn just acted normal but inside he was smirking.

"R-Reborn can't we take that down?" Tsuna whispered trying to hide his uncomfortable tone in his voice. Reborn shook his head. "Dame-Tsuna that was put up by the author Butterfly Illusions. You can't take it down, after all this is her show." Reborn explained.

In the background there was an evil laugh for a minute before it stopped. Tsuna shivered. "W-Well get on with the show!" The brunet almost begged, he would like this to be over fast.

Reborn sighed and looked at Hibari. Though the prefect looked calm on the outside, it was obvious that he was in a twist inside as well. The infant would have laughed evilly with the background but he refrained himself.

"Ok lets get with this. Welcome back to Bloopers Much?. This might be the last episode, but if we get enough audience asking for more I'm pretty sure Illusions would include more." Reborn spoke trying to keep his happy tone out of his voice.

The audience didn't really listen to Reborn, but kept staring at the picture.

Hibari was very close on just leaving the stage. After all why should he listen to the herbivore and come here. Unfortunately he was blackmailed by Reborn, which he would never talk about, so he was stuck here. Tsuna on the other hand was just scared for what Reborn would do to him if he just left.

"So lets get on with this." Reborn spoke those sentences Tsuna was waiting for. A monitor was brought out. One person on stage handed Reborn a remote.

When Reborn pressed his usual button, everyone waited to look at a blooper Tsuna or Hibari might've made. But nothing came onto screen.

The TV was still black. Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. Reborn kept on clicking the button before he started clicking all the buttons on the remote, but nothing worked! The audience and the two teens sweat dropped. Reborn finally got frustrated and threw the remote on the ground.

'_R-Reborn…'_ Everyone thought. Tsuna quickly thought of something he knew he was going to regret it later but he really wanted to get away from the stage as soon as possible and it looked like it wouldn't happen for some time. So he looked at the audience and said, "And that is our blooper for today. Seems there was a mistake. The end..ha ha ha…" Tsuna said before he ran out of the stage Hibari right behind him.

The audience stared at the two teens making a break for it before looking at a frustrated Reborn. They shrugged in the same motion and stared with the heart shaped eyes at the picture one again.

HeartHeartHeartHeart

And done! XD Finally…so hard to stop myself from writing the omakes. It always seems longer then the story itself….

Ha ha anyways reviews would make me happy! :D And it would motivate me more to write my chappies and update! XD

BTW do you like short chaps but updated every week like this? Or longer chaps but updated once in awhile?


	11. Please Don't Leave Me

OMG just barely made it in time.

Anyways thank you for reviewing Kichou, captivated fairy, Mel-Chama, Breathless02, orangesky3, MysteryPurplePerson, Epoch95, The Sky's Guardians, animebaka14, and yukishira!

You guys are the best! Sorry I haven't thanked people for awhile. I finally reached 100 reviews! Thank you so much and hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and it's a long one to celebrate the 100 reviews! XD

'_Thinking'_

"Normal"

Disclaimer: Two words, Don't own!

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 011: Please Don't Leave Me

"_Kuro-chan!" Usagi shouted and hugged the other boy from the back happily. Hibari was pretty used to this by now just ignored the extra weight on his back and answered, "Usagi…I have something to talk about."_

_Usagi was a little confused. Kuro's voice seemed a little hesitant and a little moody but he couldn't tell for sure since he couldn't see the older boys face. "What is it Kuro-chan?"_

_Hibari who was still facing the other way hesitated to talk but build up courage. "Usagi, I can't meet you anymore." He said quietly but loud enough for the younger boy to hear. Usagi blinked as he thought he heard the other boy wrong and asked, "What was that Kuro-chan?"_

"_I said I can't meet you anymore." Hibari said a little more loudly. Usagi couldn't believe what he was hearing and felt tears coming down his face. _'Why would Kuro-chan say this all the sudden? Did I do anything wrong?'

_The raven-haired boy felt water dripping on his back. He knew that Usagi was crying. Hibari clenched his hands and teeth as he knew he was hurting the younger boy, but he couldn't look back to see Usagi's face as he knew if he did, his resolution would be crushed easily._

"_Why Kuro-chan...did I do something wrong? I-If I did I-" _

"_No it's not you…it's me Usagi. I…I'm leaving the town tomorrow. My family are moving because of reasons…I don't know if I'll come back to Namimori so…" Hibari closed his eyes as he felt that he was about to cry. Usagi's eyes widened from those sentences. "Noo! Don't leave Kuro-chan! Kuro-chan look at me!" Usagi tried to make the boy turn to face him but it was futile and he felt all weak. As he felt that everything has all going wrong too suddenly._

_Tears covered Usagi's eyes and his vision was all blurry. _

_Hibari tried not to cry and just stood there with Usagi still holding his back whispering…no chanting, "Don't go, don't leave me." Hibari felt his own tears staining his shirt. "Usagi I'm sorry. I got to go." He whispered trying to not let his voice show he was crying and tried to get Usagi off his back._

"_Noo! I won't let you!" Usagi clenched his hands on Hibari's shirt tighter. "Usagi!" Hibari shouted at the boy._

_Usagi jolted as he never heard the other boy raise his voice against him. "Don't leave Kuro-chan…I…I love you. So don't leave…"_

_Hibari gasped and right there right then he wanted to hold Usagi telling him he won't leave him, but he couldn't. "Do not be stupid Usagi. Even if you love me, I don't love you."_

"_Wha-" Usagi tried to talk but he couldn't as he was shocked, slowly he let go of Hibari's shirt. "Goodbye Usagi." Hibari said leaving Usagi in the cold snow. Usagi's eyes widened as he could see Hibari getting farther away._

"_I, I will always wait here for you Kuro-chan! I will always be waiting here for you so make sure to come back! Do you hear me Kuro-chan? Make sure you come back!" Usagi shouted with his tear stained face. "No matter how long I have to wait, I will always wait for you!" _

_Hibari cried but he was far enough away for Usagi not to hear or see. _'Usagi, if we ever meet again I will promise you, I'll tell you my true feelings.'

…

Tsuna woke up covered in cold sweat, he looked at his new clock and noticed it was still 2 in the morning. "Ughh this dream again. Is it telling me I'm going to be rejected again?" Tsuna sighed as he tousled his messy hair.

His feeling for Hibari wasn't the first time he fell in love with the same gender. Ever since that fatal day Tsuna has been waiting and waiting for his first love to come back. "But I guess that's impossible." Tsuna sighed. "What's impossible?" A voice said in the dark.

The teen's caramel eyes opened wide. "Reborn!" Tsuna shouted and covered his mouth quickly as he remembered the others were still sleeping. "Are you back from Italy?" Tsuna asked quieter this time.

"Of course Dame-Tsuna. You missed me?" Reborn smirked, although it was dark Tsuna knew Reborn was just smirking. "Of course not. I'm actually quite happy without being beaten up every day." Tsuna had a smug grin on his face which made Reborn more pissed off.

"Huh, so Hibari hasn't been torturing you enough huh?" The infant said in a very, very threatening voice. Tsuna shook with fear. "Wait, wait I take everything back. I missed you Reborn, I did!" _'But yeah, Hibari-san hasn't hurt me at all except the first day…that's…weird actually…'_

Reborn looked at his student who was all sweaty. Even though it was dark in the room, he was trained to be able to see in the dark. "It seems I haven't trained you enough Tsuna. You are sweating like it's the middle of summer." The infant jumped onto Tsuna's bed. Tsuna smiled a little as he missed the little guy's warmth… and laid back down in his bed.

"Good night Reborn." Tsuna mumbled and fell asleep. Reborn smiled and said, "Good night Dame-Tsuna."

When the morning hit, the brunet was woken up Vongola Style. The brunet was limping to the washroom. _'God that Reborn trying to kill me the moment he comes back.' _Then Tsuna blinked. "What time is it?" Tsuna quickly ran to his room and looked at his clock…destroyed…again…

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted in anger and quickly got dressed and ran down stairs. "Kaa-san what time is it!" Tsuna shouted as he barely appeared in the kitchen. "Ara Tsu-kun are you still here? I thought you already left." _'Reborn…'_

As Gokudera and Yamamoto walked to school Gokudera's Tenth radar went off and when he turned around about to greet his boss, Tsuna passed him in lightening speed. "Waoh, was that Tsuna?" Yamamoto said in shock looking at his lover.

"Yamamoto we're going to run to the school now." Gokudera said in a pissed off voice and dragged Yamamoto to school.

805980598059

"Hibari-san I'm so sorry I didn't come in the morning today…Reborn came back from Italy and well…this might sound like an excuse to you but he destroyed my alarm clock…" Tsuna said in a sad voice looking at the prefect.

Tsuna was now in the reception room apologising to Hibari about not coming in the morning. Right now it was after school. Hibari just sighed as Tsuna kept on apologising and trying to tell him why he was late. Hibari was on the verge of being pissed off.

"Herbivore…Sawada Tsunayoshi…Sawada Tsunayoshi…Sawada Tsunayoshi." The black haired teen kept trying to talk only for the brunet to keep on apologising and not listening to him. "Tsunayoshi!" Hibari shouted only using the younger teen's first name.

The brunet was taken by surprise as he heard the other teen call him by his name. "Y-Yes Hibari-san?"

"You don't have to apologise so much. What am I going to do with you?" Hibari said as he came closer to Tsuna and brushed the messy hair out of the teen's face. Tsuna felt his face becoming hot. _'H-Hibari-san called me by my first name…'_ Then Tsuna was a little curious of something.

"Hibari-san."

"Hmm?" Hibari answered while he was still patting Tsuna's hair.

"You haven't been saying that lately."

"Saying what?"

Tsuna frowned. "Well you know 'I'll bite you to death'." Tsuna said in a poor impression on Hibari's voice. Hibari laughed at the brunet. "Pfft. You want me to bite you to death then?" Tsuna's eyes got wider and shook his head fast.

"No…but it's a little weird…" Tsuna admitted blushing as he saw Hibari's laughing face for the first time.

Honestly Hibari couldn't help but feel warm and happy when he was around this strange herbivore. _'No, I can't feel this way…'_ The prefect shook his head. "Listen Sawada Tsunayoshi, you better feel lucky I treat you like this."

The brunet felt all warm inside. _'Does that mean I might have a chance?'_ And yet he felt a little saddened that Hibari went back calling him with his full name. "Hibari-san can't you call me just by my first name?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari sighed. "Herbivore I told you that I don't call herbivores by their first name."

Tsuna pouted and noticed something. "Then you never called anyone by their first name?" The brunet asked. Hibari just shook his head not really caring.

"Oh I see…" Tsuna said a little shocked. He never did hear Hibari call anyone by their first name only. Does that mean Hibari never had someone to love or really cherish? "What about your parents?" Tsuna kept on asking only to realize he doesn't even know if Hibari did have parents…did he?

The raven-haired teen frowned the moment the brunet mentioned his parents. "No I don't…they are not here anyways."

"Ah I'm sorry…" Tsuna apologised again.

"There was one…"

"Eh? What did you say Hibari-san?"

"There was one person I actually called by their name." Hibari admitted. Tsuna blinked in surprise and really wanted to know who that person was.

Hibari could feel the excitement coming from the herbivore and regretted that he talked about it. The caramel eyes shined with curiosity looking at the grey-blue ones. "Well I only called him by his nickname more like." Hibari stated hoping that will keep the teen back…but it didn't.

"Nickname?" Tsuna's eyes widened more with curiosity. Hibari took a step back and Tsuna took a step forward. "Tell me." Tsuna asked with both his hands in a position like he was praying.

"Usagi." Hibari finally said.

Tsuna blinked.

"That's what his nickname was. It was when I was young and it was pretty stupid. I never met him again though." Hibari admitted. Tsuna blinked again in shock. "Y-Young…" Tsuna said.

Hibari nodded. "And he also called me by a nickname too. Kuro-chan…is what he called me. We never knew each other's real name but…" _'Why am I telling all this to the herbivore?'_ "we were pretty happy."

'_N-No way…'_ Tsuna thought and quickly shook his head. "Umm since Reborn is back you don't have to worry about the homework now. It's late and I have to go now. See you later Hibari-san." Tsuna waved and went out of the office quicker then usual.

'_It can't be…it can't be….Kuro-chan!'_ Tsuna thought as he was running home.

Hibari on the other hand closed his eyes thinking why he said his darkest memories to the herbivore.

1827182718271827

'_I can't believe it…Hibari-san is Kuro-chan…the one I've been waiting for…'_ Tsuna thought as he was lying down on his bed. He was staring at the ceiling in awe. _'But why didn't he come back when I was waiting for him…I can't believe I fell in love with the same person…' _

The brunet sighed and rolled over to his side now facing the wall. He couldn't help but feel betrayed. He told Kuro-chan…no Hibari that he would wait for him there and yet Hibari never said anything. Tsuna stopped thinking for a while. "Wait a second! Could it be Hibari-san doesn't know I'm Usagi!" Tsuna shouted.

...There was silence. "Th-then does that mean Hibari-san did come but didn't know that I was Usagi and waited for him?" Tsuna said and thought for a while. Until finally he gave up on thinking all together as he was a little confused.

Reborn came into the teen's bedroom to see the teen all over the bed looking like he just ran a 10,000 meter marathon. "Dame-Tsuna get up! We need to train!" Reborn kicked Tsuna to life.

"R-Reborn! Mou…let me rest for today won't you? I've had a big blow in my mind…" Tsuna mumbled and tried to sleep. The infant wouldn't take this insult and kicked Tsuna again. "Tsu~na. I don't get why you should have a day off training when you have done that already." Reborn said in a very scary matter.

Tsuna shivered and got up really fast to face Reborn. "I…Um promised to play with the kids when you come back you know? They looked really sad when I didn't play with them for so long."

Reborn looked at Tsuna but he knew Tsuna wasn't lying. "Dame-Tsuna I'll let you go for today then." Tsuna smiled happily. "-But! We will train harder than you ever did before tomorrow." Reborn finished with a expression that promised pain and misery.

The brunet shivered but nodded. He ran down stairs and called the kids. "Hey I'm free today so lets go out and play ok?" Tsuna smiled as Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta seemed all happy. The kids grabbed Tsuna and ran out the door.

Nana looked at his son and the children and smiled. "Isn't Reborn-kun going to go play with Tsu-kun as well?" Reborn pulled down his fedora. "No, Tsuna wants to play with them only."

"Ma! That's not very nice of Tsu-kun is it? Come on Reborn-kun I'll cook you something yummy." Nana smiled and hummed while walking to the kitchen. "Yes Mama." Reborn replied and followed.

While Tsuna and the children were all walking to a playground, Lambo pulled on Tsuna's pants a little to gain attention. "What is it Lambo?" Tsuna asked looking at his Thunder Guardian. "Ne ne Tsuna. Lambo-san wants that." Lambo said while pointing at an ice cream stand.

"Lambo! That's not nice to ask." I-pin scolded while Fuuta nodded. Lambo only acted more childish. "Iya~ Lambo-san wants ice cream!" Lambo shouted while throwing a tantrum on the ground. The brunet could only sigh and picked up Lambo from the ground.

"Mou Lambo I get it." Tsuna gave up and was glad he brought his wallet. "I-pin, Fuuta? Do you want some too?" Tsuna asked. The two nodded. Just as Tsuna was going to go over to buy some ice cream he saw somebody he wouldn't expect. "Ch-Chrome?"

The girl jolted in surprise and tried to hide herself but came out after. "Boss. Good day to you." Chrome bowed. "Ah. Yes good day." Tsuna smiled and looked at Chrome. "Do you want some ice cream as well?" Tsuna asked.

Chrome looked at her boss and nodded slowly. The brunet smiled, "Okay what flavours do you guys want?"

"Lambo-san chocolate!"

"I-pin strawberry."

"I want vanilla please Tsuna-nii."

"Umm…" Chrome hesitated. "What is boss going to have?" Tsuna blinked in confusion. "Well I haven't had mango ice cream for a long time."

"Th-Then I want that one too…" The other half of the Mist Guardian looked at the ground. Tsuna nodded and went over to the ice cream stand to order, I-pin and Fuuta went over with him.

Chrome sat down on a park bench with Lambo beside her. "Ne ne when Lambo takes over the world. Do you want to join me? Lambo-san will make you one of my lackeys!" Lambo said.

The Mist Guadian shook her head, "No thank you."

Lambo frowned. "Bu-But Lam-" Before he could finish the others came to where they were with ice cream. "Here Lambo." I-pin handed over Lambo's ice cream. Lambo smiled in happiness. "This is all Lambo-san's!" He shouted and ran around the park.

"Hai, hai Lambo. You can have it all just don't fall down." Tsuna shouted and gave Chrome her ice cream. "Thank you boss."

Tsuna nodded and sat beside her. "So Chrome why are you here in Namimori?" He asked. Chrome licked her ice cream and answered, "Because Mukuro-sama asked me to."

The brunet could have dropped his ice cream but he didn't. "M-Mukuro?" He shouted making the girl nod. "Yes Mukuro-sama said he wants to talk to you." Before Tsuna could stop Chrome from becoming Mukuro, it was too late.

"Kufufufu."

Tsuna shivered and it wasn't because of the ice cream. "Oya Tsunayoshi-kun~ What a surprise." Mukuro smirked. _'Mukuro please stop lying…' _Tsuna thought. Mukuro just gave his signature laugh again.

Mukuro looked over at Tsuna and noticed Tsuna's ice cream about to melt and licked the other's ice cream making Tsuna shout in surprise. "Mukuro what are you doing?" Tsuna shouted and pulled his ice cream away from his Guardian.

"I just wanted a taste you know. Kufufu." Mukuro said. Tsuna looked like he didn't believe anything. "Mukuro you have your own ice cream and it's the same flavour. Tsuna stared at his ice cream and wondered whether to still eat it or not.

The Mist Guardian just chuckled and ate his own ice cream. The brunet just sighed and ate his as well. He looked over at the kids that now were playing on the playground. "So why did you want to talk to me Mukuro?" Tsuna asked after he finished his treat.

Mukuro smiled. "Can't I just visit you whenever I want Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna really wanted to slam his head on something. "Muku-" But before Tsuna could finish Mukuro leaned over and licked Tsuna's lips. The brunet was taken by surprise and didn't do anything before everything clicked back together. "What the heck!"

"You taste like mango." Mukuro said while smirking at the blush Tsuna wore. "Herbivore…" A familiar voice was heard behind the two.

The brunet and the pineapple hair styled teen turned around to the voice. Tsuna was now staring at a very angry Hibari. "H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna shouted before his arm was grabbed by Hibari.

"Well, well if it isn't Hibari-kun." Mukuro said in a very annoying matter. Hibari only glared at the pineapple head…I mean Mukuro and pulled Tsuna away.

"W-Wait Hibari-san! I have to take Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta home!" Tsuna shouted but Hibari didn't listen. The two teens were getting farther away from the park as Hibari was walking fast towards somewhere. The brunet frowned. _'Why is Hibari-san acting like this? I didn't do anything!' _Tsuna shouted in his mind.

"Hibari-san stop this!" Tsuna finally freed himself from Hibari's grip. "I don't know why you're doing this but I have to go back." Tsuna said and turned around where the park was directed, but was turned back facing Hibari as he forced Tsuna to the wall.

Tsuna tried to free himself again but Hibari was holding both of his arms now and pinned them to the wall. "Hibari-san let go!" He tried to struggle but it was no use. Hibari was still quiet.

After a couple of minutes later Tsuna stopped struggling. "Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna was surprised as Hibari said his name. "Are you going to run off too?" Hibari asked in a low voice. Tsuna looked confused. _'Run off?'_

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked in uncertainty. Hibari leaned his head on Tsuna's shoulder. The brunet stiffened and realized his hands were free now but didn't move as he remembered Hibari's words.

Instead using his free hands he hugged the prefect. The two stayed like that for awhile before Hibari got away from Tsuna's hug. The caramel eyes looked at the grey-blue ones. The eyes weren't as cold as he remembered. As if he had gone back to the past and was looking at 'Kuro-chan'.

"Kuro-chan…" Tsuna unconsciously said out loud.

The Cloud Guardian stared at the Vongola Tenth with wide eyes. Tsuna felt water falling down on his face and looked up. "Rain?" He looked over at the raven-haired teen who was staring at him. Hibari shook his head. "Come." Hibari walked towards where they were walking towards before. Tsuna didn't complain this time and followed the prefect.

While walking the two didn't say anything. Hibari because he was thinking about why Tsuna said Kuro-chan. Tsuna because he was wondering where they were going.

Hibari walked towards a big house and opened the door for Tsuna. "H-Hibari-san whose house is this." Tsuna said in awe at the big house. "Mine." Hibari said in his usual tone. "Eh?" Tsuna blurted out in surprise. "You live with someone?" Tsuna asked. Hibari shook his head.

'_Hibari-san lives in this huge place by himself.' _Tsuna looked a little sad. "Herbivore here." Hibari handed the other teen a towel. Tsuna gladly accepted it and dried himself off but his clothes were a problem.

The prefect noticed this. "Come to my room." Hibari walked into another room. Tsuna quickly followed and when he reached there he was thrown a plain shirt and pants. "The washroom's over there." The raven-haired teen said, pointing at another room in the big house.

"H-Hai. Thank you." Tsuna thanked and walked inside the washroom. Tsuna closed the door and took off his wet clothes. As he got Hibari's shirt he couldn't help but smell the shirt. _'It smells like Hibari-san…' _Tsuna flushed with red. _'Wh-What am I thinking?'_ Tsuna hit his head on the bathroom wall.

When Tsuna finally came out of the washroom with his fresh clothes on he walked over to the kitchen as he heard noise over there. The brunet noticed Hibari making a hot drink. Hibari noticed Tsuna and smirked, "I see it's a little big on you Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna blushed for the hundred times today but was happy because Hibari was calling him by his first name only. _'As I thought…I really love Hibari-san…'_ He was out of his thoughts when the prefect handed him a cup of hot chocolate. "Ah, thank you Hibari-san." The prefect just nodded and headed over to the living room and sat down. Again Tsuna went over to where Hibari was.

When they were both settled in their own seats Hibari asked, "Tsunayoshi…what did you mean by 'Kuro-chan' earlier."

There was silence.

"…Does Hibari-san really not know who I am?..." Tsuna asked in both hope and fear. He grabbed his pants a bit because now he finally will know the question he's been asking himself.

Hibari told himself he didn't know where this was going but inside he did know…he just never wanted to admit it himself. Tsuna looked at the ground.

"Usagi…"

XxX

Wow. Finally some movement! …I'm sorry it took me so long. My chapters are short that's probably the reason why. But at least I update every week right? And if you add them into one month it's pretty long right? *gets shot*

Anyways hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter~ XD


	12. Why Do You Cry My Love

Ah thank you very much for reviewing Rachel-chanx3, .x, Mel-Chama, Niki-Uni, xxxKimi-chan, orangesky3, Ange-4n931, akatsuki ryuu948, Breathless02, Kichou, captivated fairy, animebaka14, and YuTa-chan! You guys are the best! XD

This week I have lots of tests coming up and 100 questions for homework on one of my subjects so no extra stuff today! :'( I'm so sorry! . I'll make to give you a blooper or something next week!

'_Thinking'_

"Normal"

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story's plot!

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 012: Why Do You Cry My Love

"Usagi…" Hibari whispered.

Tsuna looked up and stared at Hibari. "You knew?" He asked. Hibari sighed. "It's not easy to explain."

But this did not stop Tsuna from getting frustrated. "If you knew why didn't you tell me? I know I should've somehow found out that you were Kuro-chan…but, but…" Tsuna shouted and did not notice his tears falling.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari whispered and moved over to the crying brunet. "I'm sorry…but it's that…I didn't want to hurt myself…"

Little droplet of water fell out of those caramel eyes.

The Cloud Guardian didn't know what to do and stayed silent beside the brunet. A while later Tsuna finally stopped crying. "I've waited for a long time…" he whispered. "I know." Hibari whispered back.

Suddenly Tsuna remembered his embarrassing confession he made when he was young.

"_Noo! I won't let you!" Usagi clenched his hands on Hibari's shirt tighter. "Usagi!" Hibari shouted at the boy._

_Usagi jolted as he never heard the other boy raise his voice against him. "Don't leave Kuro-chan…I…I love you. So don't leave…"_

_Hibari gasped and right there right then he wanted to hold Usagi telling him he won't leave him, but he couldn't. "Do not be stupid Usagi. Even if you love me, I don't love you."_

"_Wha-" Usagi tried to talk but he couldn't as he was shocked, slowly he let go of Hibari's shirt. "Goodbye Usagi." Hibari said leaving Usagi in the cold snow. Usagi's eyes widened as he could see Hibari getting farther away._

Tsuna shook his head_. 'That's right…Hibari-san told me he didn't love me…'_ The brunet felt overwhelming sadness engulf him. Hibari could feel Tsuna's emotion.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari said and then got up from the couch while pulling Tsuna up at the same time. Hibari pulled Tsuna outside to his backyard.

"W-Wait Hibari-san!" Tsuna tried to let go of Hibari's hand. _'Don't make fall more in love with you when it's impossible that you will love me back…'_

Suddenly the Vongola Decimo's eyes were covered by the familiar hands. Hibari leaned over to Tsuna's ear. "Tsunayoshi…calm down and listen…and close your eyes." Hibari whispered in Tsuna's ear.

At first the brunet hesitated but slowly he calmed down and closed his eyes, just like what the raven haired teen asked him to do.

Hibari smiled a little before he put down his hands and gently pulled Tsuna along his backyard. Tsuna, at first wavered to take a step in a backyard he had never walked on before with his eyes closed but he trusted the other teen with all his heart and walked forward.

Not a moment later Hibari finally stopped. "You can open your eyes now." He said slowly. The brunet opened his caramel eyes and they expanded for a second. "H-Hibari-san..th-this is…"

The raven haired teen nodded.

In front of the two teen was a garden filled with many flowers. Tsuna was a little speechless, he never seen such a beautiful garden before.

"Tsunayoshi to tell you the truth…this was raised by my mother." Hibari admitted, still behind Tsuna. The brunet turned around and said, "Your mother?" Hibari nodded and continued, "You remember when I as 'Kuro-chan' told you that my mother and I didn't get along?"

The brunet remembered and nodded his head.

"Well after I had a talk with 'Usagi', my relationship with my mother got better. I was really happy with that…I never thought of taking care of my mother's garden." Hibari replied while looking at the garden with a slight smile on his face.

Tsuna blinked as it was rare to see Hibari smile a like that. The only time was when he was 'Kuro-chan'. Tsuna blushed as he didn't notice Hibari looking at him. The skylark smirked. "It's because of you that I'm not regretting much up to this day. I wouldn't know what would have happened if I have never got the courage to talk to my mother eye to eye."

"B-Because of me?" Tsuna stuttered. Hibari nodded. "Yes, if it wasn't for you, I would have regretted and have been in pain after my mother's death. Never the less looking after her garden." Tsuna looked at Hibari remembering the prefect telling him that his parents were dead.

Hibari looked into Tsuna's eyes. "I never told you my reason for moving didn't I?" The brunet shook his head. Hibari sighed. "You see before I met you, my mother was very sick. She got that sick after my father left us. That's why we moved so she could get treated, but in the end it was no use. So after that I moved back 2 years later."

Tsuna didn't know what to say, he was mute for awhile. If he had knew this he wouldn't have thought about hating 'Kuro-chan' he knew and loved, but it was painful for him as his first love had abandoned him.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna finally gathered the courage to talk. The skylark stopped the brunet.

"I tried to find you after, going to the school where we always met, where you said you would always wait for me…Namimori Middle School." Hibari started talking. Tsuna blinked. Yes the memories were still foggy but he remembered behind the shivering black haired boy the name plate said 'Namimori Middle School'.

The brunet didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet. "But when I reached the school…you weren't there. I thought maybe you forgot or that the promise you made me was just a simple children's promise that can be easily broken. I thought you abandoned me…I didn't want to admit that so…" Hibari paused to look at Tsuna and surprisingly gave him a gentle smile. "I waited there as long as I could."

Tsuna tried to reach for the words he wanted to say, he wanted to say something, something to the other boy but all words and reason vanished when he was suddenly hugged.

"H-Hibari-san…?" Tsuna mumbled. "Tsunayoshi let me give you an answer that I lied to you long ago." Hibari spoke, still hugging the brunet. Tsuna stayed quiet but thinking that maybe, maybe it was an answer he wanted, an answer he thought it was impossible.

"Usa…no Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Hibari continued while letting go of the brunet to look at the warm caramel coloured eyes. He gently brushed some hair out of the brunet's face, leaving his hands on the other's face at the time. "I love you."

Just those three words made Tsuna cry again, but this time it wasn't because of sadness, instead it was because of happiness.

The brunet didn't know whether to say something or just keep staring into that once cold and hard blue-grey eye which now was ever so warm and inviting ones.

"I-I love you too Hibari-san…I love you so much…" The wet caramel eyes reflected the sunlight showing those innocence in them. How Hibari loved this specific herbivore so much. How he waited for this day ever since he told his lie.

Tsuna fidgeted around after not knowing what to do now. _'Wah during stories isn't this a time where the two character kiss..but it's Hibari-san so I guess it's impossible.'_

But lately Tsuna's impossible turned to possible a lot.

Hibari leaned in closing the gap between the two teens and he softly kissed Tsuna. Making the other not uncomfortable but wanting more. It was such a tender kiss that Tsuna didn't expect from Hibari. He thought that if he ever does kiss the prefect, it would be rough and wild, but he didn't really expect such a gentle and almost perfect kiss.

Slowly Hibari separated his and the other's lips, making Tsuna blush once he faced reality again. "I love you so much Tsunayoshi. You don't know how it saddened me to lie to you when you confessed when we were young. I.." But cutting off the other, Tsuna spoke, "I know Hibari-san…" tenderly hugging the older one.

The two stayed like that a little, enjoying the calm wind and light noises of birds. Whispering once in awhile those three special words.

..O

And they lived happily ever after. The End.

…

Psssh I'm lying of course! But it might come true if I don't get enough reviews. :3

Anyways you liked this chapter…or too sentimental? I sort of cried at the end.


	13. You Finished Something? You Get Another

Ha ha ha. Sorry if you guys thought I was going to end this story…OF COURSE I WON'T! Finally the 1827 happened and you think I'll end it and get killed by my readers? :P

Lol anyways thank you guys for those reviews and threats~ XD

Thank you FalteredGAIT, Kohai del Sole, Kichou, Animefanatic-4ever, Mel-Chama, Rachel-chanx3, Ange-4n931, Asmodeus of the Seven Hell, captivated fairy, orangesky3, phanpymanphy, Breathless02, animebaka14, . Another .o., xxxKimi-chan, MysteryPurplePerson, YuTa-chan, akatsuki ryuu948, anna(), Sai-san7, Anime Girl1(), Lenah-1827, Seeker-Of-The-Heart, Blazing Rayflower, and Reverie Feirina().

XD I was soo happy and impressed with that many reviews. You guys sure know how to make an authoress happy! :3

'_Thinking'_

"Normal"

Disclaimer: Do you think I would really write in a FF if I owned? NO!

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 013: You Finished Something? You Get Another

After Hibari took Tsuna away from Mukuro in the park; Mukuro was just sitting there sort of shock and confused.

"Kufufufu, I didn't know the disciplinary committee leader liked the Vongola Decimo." Mukuro smirked as he could see all sorts of evil stuff he could do to piss off Hibari. Then reality hit in.

Lambo, I-pin, Futa didn't really notice Tsuna going away so they kept on playing. Until Lambo suddenly tripped, fell..well you get the point. So in the end the Thunder Guardian cried and brought out the ten year bazooka, launching himself.

Now Mukuro never really seen the ten year bazooka and its beauty. He heard about it and sort of saw it in his ten years later self's memory, but that's all. Now seeing before his mismatched eyes was Lambo of ten years later!

"Yare, yare I'm back to the past again." TYL Lambo uttered rubbing his head on the ground. He looked around trying to figure where he is until he saw a playground, I-pin, Futa, and a certain smirking Mist Guardian.

Mukuro couldn't help keep smirking as he saw the TYL Lambo. He thought if Lambo was really from the future then he could get lots of answers. "Kufufufu Lambo I believe, come here, we need to chat."

The Thunder Guardian shook his head fast. He knew the dangers of the Mist Guardian and didn't want to deal with that. Mukuro just gave his signature laugh and told the other teen that if he didn't come he would use his illusions on him.

After hearing that Lambo gave up and moved towards the other guardian. "Wh-What do you want Mukuro?" He tried to sound cool but failed.

"What do you think I want from a person of ten years later?" Mukuro spoke in his usual tone.

Lambo tried not to play dumb but it didn't work for Mukuro. He tried to buy time so that the five minutes would be up before he could speak what was going on around ten years later, but Mukuro pressured him…or black mailed him.

"Kufufufu if you don't speak soon I don't know what's going to happen to your ten years younger self. After all you're weak." Mukuro teased making the other sweat drop. So he had to give up on thinking that time would get him out of there.

"Alright fine. What do you want Mukuro?" TYL Lambo gave up. The illusionist gave both of his signature laugh and smirk. "I want to know the couples, or paired up people of the future."

The older Thunder Guardian gave a weird look at the Mist Guardian. _'Out of all the questions he could of finally ask… he asks that?' _he thought.

Mukuro interrupted him by saying, "Only give me the big ones, after all we don't have time. Kufufufu the more answer you give me, the safer your younger self would be."

Lambo inwardly sighed. "Ok first, you are currently seeing Chrome-nee and yet sort of seeing Tsuna-nii and Hibari-san." The moment Mukuro heard that sentence he had a funny look on his face, an 'Excuse me?' kind of face.

Surprisingly Lambo noticed that. "Yeah it's weird but nobody really knows. Only you four knows about it but isn't telling us anything." For a moment you could see a small pout from the cow print teen but it disappeared. "Alright then so then Vongola is going out with both prefect and I?" Mukuro asked in confusion.

"Eh…well no. Tsuna-nii is going out with Hibari-san. He said so himself and they aren't so…discreet about it." Lambo made a strange face before going back to his original.

Unfortunately Mukuro seemed lost a little. "Well it's complicated you know but if I have to try and explain it's beca-" But before he could finish smoke abruptly engulfed the teen.

Before Mukuro could make out the future, in front of him was a young child who was eating a lollipop with a satisfied smile on his face. Somehow that really irked the illusionist and he kicked Lambo to the ground.

Sort of expecting Lambo to get out his bazooka and shoot himself again, Tsuna and Hibari came into view.

"Lambo! Mou why are you covered in dirt?" Tsuna ran over to Lambo trying to calm the other not to cry. Tsuna was still motivated to teach Lambo not to use his bazooka or bombs or any other weapons when he cries. After all he was getting better on disciplining Gokudera's bad mouth.

The young boy tried to explain to Tsuna about being kicked by the odd eyed man over there, while he was eating his lollipop but all that came out was, "Lambo-san…was e-eating can-dy..a tall m-man g-gave Lambo-san..b-but ma-kick-me…"

Tsuna tilted his head a little not getting what the younger boy was trying to say. He turned back when he realised that he left Hibari behind, who was still walking towards them. "Hiba-" Tsuna tried to say before he stopped himself as he saw Mukuro.

It seems Hibari saw Mukuro as well and ran over and clashed his tonfas to Mukuro's weapon. "Oya oya, Kyoya-kun is always rough as always." Mukuro spoke.

'_Kyoya-kun?'_ Tsuna shouted in his mind. "M-Mukuro why are you still here?" Tsuna asked just barely before Hibari could attack Mukuro again.

It seems Hibari still didn't forget about Mukuro licking Tsuna's lips before. The herbivore was his.

Mukuro gave his signature laugh and replied, "Did you forget I came here to tell you something Tsunayoshi-kun?"

'_Tsunayoshi-kun? What happened to Vongola?'_ Tsuna practically screamed in his mind. Did someone put something weird in Mukuro's ice cream?

The illusionist looked at the brunet as he pulled his hair, before Tsuna's attention was on him. "What did you want Mukuro…that you would wait this long for me?"

Indeed it has been a very long time since he met up with Mukuro.

Lambo finally got up from the ground and ran away from the scary man to the other kids. Which I-pin and Futa patted the young boy's back.

Mukuro smiled…well more like smirked at Tsuna. "Kufufu Tsunayoshi-kun, how about becoming my lover." Tsuna gapped like a fish in shock. "Y-Your lover?"

"Herbivore I'll bite you to death." Hibari who was very angry at the illusionist and attacked with his tonfa again only for it to be evaded. Mukuro teasingly smiled at the prefect and said, "Oya oya jealous I see. It's ok Kyoya-kun can be my lover too."

Tsuna stared with his huge eyes at Mukuro. "Mukuro! Wh-What are you talking about? That's not possible!" Tsuna could swear his voice went up an octave as he shouted.

"Oh but it is Tsunayoshi-kun. Kufufu your older thunder guardian said so himself." The odd eyed man admitted while smirking. Tsuna's face looked so confused.

Hibari on the other hand was just emitting his murderous aura. The brunet didn't know which to solve first. His dangerous, jealous(?) boyfriend or his dangerous Mist Guardian. "Mu-Mukuro…you saw ten years Lambo…and he told you that we three were lovers?" Tsuna asked a little quietly.

Mukuro nodded his head, even though Lambo said something about not really…but oh well who cares really. "Kufufu yes he did. So why not start with the relationship now?"

Tsuna just opened his mouth in shock while Hibari's murderous aura grew bigger. "Herbivore don't say such lies. Why would you ever become my lover." Hibari hissed under his breath, his eyes full of anger and threats. The brunet sweat dropped. He didn't know what to do.

The Mist Guardian moved over to Tsuna grabbing his chin and making the shorter boy look at his mismatched eyes. He leaned over to Tsuna's left ear and whispered, "Don't worry about it Tsunayoshi-kun, I'll give you amazing pleasure you've never felt before that will let you know your answer quickly."

Blush completely took over Tsuna. He turned bright red that could've made a tomato jealous.

Hibari tonfa'd Mukuro to the ground. "Herbivore if you touch Tsunayoshi again I'll bite you to death."

Mukuro's mouth shaped into an evil smirk. "Kufufu I didn't think you would bite people while we do it, but if you must, you can bite me." Hibari charged towards Mukuro and they went into sort of a fight mode.

Tsuna mentally slapped himself as he actually got what Mukuro was saying. _'I've been corrupted…'_

KufufuKufufuKufufu

Muahahaha! Tsuna corruption! *shot*

Ok fine this chapter really didn't have any plot movement what so ever, well maybe it did(?). But come on! 182769 is the bomb! *shot twice*

Don't worry this story isn't heading towards 182769 but it was just for a fun read. I might explain it later or just leave it to your imagination. Anyways people been requesting this sooo…HERE YOU GO!

Bloopers Much? AGAIN WITH THE CHEERS! WOO! *SHOT*

Reborn just drank his coffee as usual looking very relaxed in his chair as usual. For he was finally getting some time in this story. Reborn looked at the audience, who were very quiet, and smirked. "Well everyone you might think I'm just going to show Tsuna and Hibari again, but that's not true. There is also two guest coming."

The people off stage whispered to Reborn that he forgot the 'special' part in the 'guest'. Reborn just shrugged it off as it showed that he _knew_ he forgot it. He just didn't _want_ to say the 'special' part. The people off stage just sweat dropped. Reborn was always so hard to control.

While those were happening the audience murmured about who those 'guest' would be. Suddenly one of the KHR OST came on and Tsuna and Hibari entered the stage. The audience cheered for their cute couple as usual. There was always someone shouting, "HIBARI-SAMA! I LOVE YOU!"

Tsuna just laughed nervously, while Hibari showed his usual face, but in the inside he felt proud and strong. The music faded and Reborn spoke, "Dame-Tsuna stop looking nervous, you did this for numerous of times." Tsuna still looked nervous. "It's not my fault! It's jus-" But before he could finish his sentence another character OST came on.

Everybody just knew this song. It was the song that usually came on before 'he' appeared. "Kufufufu." There was a very familiar laugh in the background. The audience cheered loudly again. Tsuna shivered and Hibari's murderous aura went straight up.

Reborn just smirked. "And here are the guest, Rokudo Mukuro and the stupid cow." As he said that the two entered the stage, making the audience shout louder than ever. One of the audience even threw a pineapple(?) at Mukuro.

Fortunately he caught the fruit and looked at the pineapple. "Kufufufu, oya oya what is this?" He asked hoping it's not what he think it was. "It's a pineapple, Mukuro-sama!" The audience shouted. There was another shriek in the background.

Hibari, Tsuna, Reborn, and Lambo couldn't help laugh. Mukuro threw the pineapple on the ground, smashing it, and sat down on his respective seat.

"Now lets start." Reborn said quickly looking at the time they have left. He brought out a remote control and clicked the usual button.

Monitor

**Letters: Chapter 11, Middle take 4**

Mukuro: I just wanted a taste. Kufufufu

Tsuna: *look of disbelief* Mukuro you have your own ice cake and…

Illusions: CUT! Tsuna, please…not ice cake for the one hundred time…_Ice cream_.

Tsuna: I'm sorry! I just keep biting my tongue…

Mukuro: Kufufufu

**Letters: Chapter 11, Middle take 5**

Mukuro: I just wanted a taste. Kufufufu

Tsuna: *look of disbelief* Mukuro you have your own ice cream and it's the same flavour. *staring at his ice cream*

Mukuro: *chuckles and eat his ice cream*

Tsuna: *sighs and eats as well, looking at children*… *finishes ice cream* So why did you want to talk to me Mukuro?

Mukuro: *smiles* Can't I just visit you whenever I want Tsunayoshi-kun?

Tsuna: *weird look* Muku-

Mukuro: *leans over for licking his lips, but takes his time slowly*

Tsuna: *blushes and tries to pull back but Mukuro pulls him down and licks his ear and does other stuf…*

Illusion: *nosebleed* C-CUT! MUKURO!

Tsuna: H-Help me….

Mukuro: Kufufufu

Back to stage

Hibari looked liked he wanted to kill someone. Mukuro gave his signature laugh and Tsuna just blushed, looking ashamed. Lambo just looked around as he was too young to know what really happened. Hibari got up and started to swing his tonfas at Mukuro, but Mukuro gracefully dodged the attack. "Kufufufu."

The audience quickly wiped their nosebleed and started cheering for their characters.

Then there was a gun shot. Everyone became quiet and looked at Reborn, who shot the shot. "Everyone be quiet, we need to move on." Reborn said in a very threatening matter. They gave a fast nod and looked at the monitor again. Reborn sighed and clicked on his remote again.

Monitor

**Letters: Chapter 13, Middle Take 3**

Lambo: *eating lollipop*

Mukuro: *looks pissed and tries to kick Lambo and fails as the younger one moves*

Illusions: …CUT! Mukuro…how can you miss…

Mukuro: *looks away* …

Illusions: …Ok Lambo don't move next time! Starting again!

**Letters: Chapter 13, Middle Take 4**

Lambo: *eating lollipop*

Mukuro: *SERIOUSLY looks pissed and kicks the younger one really hard*

Lambo: *flies off far away* WAAHHHHH!

Illusions: MUKURO! Don't abuse Lambo! Can someone get Lambo?

Mukuro: Kufufufu

Illusions: Can you PLEASE try next time?

Mukuro: *fakes listening* Hmm~ I don't know~

Illusions: *wants to cry so bad*

Back to stage

This time it seems Hibari was laughing on the floor, hands over his stomach. "He-Herbivore, you can't e-even kick herbivore the first t-time…" Hibari started laughing more.

Tsuna just stood there. "H-Hibari-san?"

Reborn looked like he wanted to laugh too but contained it. Lambo had a sleazy look on his face. "Ara ara? You couldn't even kick Lambo-san, cause Lambo-san is the best hitman!" He shouted and got kicked by Reborn. Lambo flew to the other side of the stage.

"To-ler-ate…" Lambo cried and started to throw bombs making a huge mess in the stage again.

Hibari stopped laughing a bit and got up still laughing a bit and smirked at Mukuro. Then Mukuro thought of an idea and spoke, "Kufufufu, you weren't even in those bloopers. Why are you here then?" All three stared at Reborn.

Reborn smirked, "I don't think Hibari would like Tsuna alone with Mukuro, would he." Mukuro and Hibari nodded. Tsuna looked confused. "What? Why is th-" But once again he was cut off.

"Well that's it for the time. Lets hope the stage is repaired before next time. Ciao ciao." Reborn said as he started walking out. Tsuna looked confused still. "WAIT AT LEAST LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCES!" He shouted till a bomb hit him. "HIII!" He shouted.

The audience looked at their cute uke and sighed in happiness, some were even taking pictures. Hibari picked Tsuna up bridal style and just walked off. Mukuro already disappeared as usual, leaving Lambo destroying the stage once again.

~1827~

Doesn't ANYONE feel sad for me? I mean look at the last clip! I was ignored! *shot* Ok been shot too much in this…and YOU MISSED SHOOTIING ME! Muhahahaha! I can so hear Sakura Addiction coming on when they fight~ I love that Chara song. Hope you liked :D

Reviews would make me really super happy! XD


	14. The Sweet Memories

Aww thank you guys so much for reviewing you guys! XD Makes me so happy to look at all those reviews when I turn on my computer the first thing~ I can't go on the computer unless it's the weekend so it's hard for me to reply to all of your reviews but hopefully you'll know my love for you all~~ 3 (Sounds like a stalker now. Lol)

So thank you FalteredGAIT, Ange-4n931, Blazing Rayflower, xxxKimi-chan, TsukikoIchihara, MysteryPurplePerson, Kichou, orangesky3, Breathless02, abg31, Lenah-1827, p00chie, and those silent readers out there. –bows-

'_Thinking'_

"Normal"

Disclaimer: Nope nope don't own this~~~

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 014: The Sweet Memories

After Tsuna could finally stop his to guardians fighting each other, he talked to Mukuro about it. He told his Mist Guardian that he they would talk later since it was getting late. The illusionist nodded and gave his signature laugh before he disappeared, leaving Chrome before the two teens.

Tsuna told Chrome to come to his house tomorrow or whenever she was free. Chrome nodded and left leaving the two lovers alone…in a park…during a sunset…but of course there was a catch.

I-pin, Futa, and Lambo was there too. Tsuna blushed at what he was thinking and called the younger kids over so they could go home. Hibari told Tsuna he would walk him home. This made Tsuna smile sweetly at his new lover.

Hibari blinked for a second before his mind cleared on what he wanted to do to the brunet.

When they all reached home the three children all ran inside calling 'mama'.

"W-Well Hibari-san…thank walking you for me over…" Tsuna said nervously getting his words mixed up in the process. Hibari gave a low chuckle but nodded and was about to leave. Tsuna quickly glanced right and left to make sure no one was looking and quickly gave a quick kiss on the cheek.

The brunet blushed intensively and said, "Good night Hibari-san." Hibari nodded and kissed Tsuna's forehead. "Goodnight Tsunayoshi." And turned to leave. Tsuna went inside his house while his face was beet red.

"Welcome back Tsu-kun." Nana said as she saw her son come in through the door. "Ara? Tsu-kun are you running a fever? Your face is red."

Tsuna looked away. "It's nothing kaa-san*" The brunet walked upstairs into his room. Nana looked a little confused until her attention was taken by a whining Lambo.

When Tsuna entered his room he sighed of relief and closed the door. "Welcome back Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna didn't even have to look back to see who it was.

"Reborn, I'm back." He replied lazily before flopping onto his bed. Tsuna couldn't still believe what just happened today. It was a lot to take in for the brunet. "Hibari-san…" Tsuna whispered under his breath, then blushing again. He wiggled around his bed like some teenage girl who was in love.

Reborn sighed and kicked the brunet practically out of his day dream. "Ouch! Mou Reborn what was tha- HHIIII!" Tsuna shouted as a Leon-formed-gun was aimed at his forehead. The infant smirked as he was truly having fun with his student.

"Dame-Tsuna stop messing around. We are going to train hard tomorrow. Remember your promises." Reborn said before Leon reverted to his original form and crawled up to the fedora again.

"T-Tomorrow…I have plans with Hibari-san and…" Tsuna stopped himself and looked at a smirking Reborn. "Oh? And I suppose it's something important like a date?" The infant sarcastically said.

Tsuna nodded. "Hmm yeah Hibari-san and I ar-" Tsuna quickly covered his mouth. He didn't want to tell Reborn that Hibari and he was dating yet. He knew if he did, Reborn would definitely torture him to death…literally!

"Hmm so you and Hibari are dating huh?" Reborn said in a tone that promised long term teasing. Tsuna quickly shook his head trying to avoid answering. "Ah ha ha…Reborn look at that." Tsuna pointed behind Reborn, hoping that the other would look behind, but it was a fail.

Reborn kept looking at the brunet and smirked. Tsuna knew bad stuff would happen. "R-Reborn…um…" Tsuna whispered then quickly got up the bed. "Look at the time! I should help kaa-san with the dinner." The brunet excused himself, about to leave the room.

As always Tsuna failed from getting away from Reborn and he tripped on mid air. "HIII!" He shouted before landing on his head on the floor.

Whining in pain Tsuna slowly got himself in a sitting position on the floor, rubbing his nose. Reborn jumped gracefully –mocking Tsuna- and landed on the brunet's legs. Tsuna pouted cutely as he was not happy with what just happened.

"Now tell me Dame-Tsuna, _everything_." Reborn emphasized the last word. Tsuna quickly shook his head as he didn't want to, but he got a quick hit from the infant for doing that.

Tsuna looked at Reborn. "No…"

Reborn smirked evilly. "Alright you don't have to." He said. Tsuna didn't sigh of relief of anything. If he knew Reborn, he knew the smirk promised torture and pain. Tsuna still refused to say anything to the infant. He rather be tortured physically than mentally AND physically.

"Since you seem to be too busy to talk we must train fast and that usually means more pain, but oh well, you just don't have enough time right?" Reborn sarcastically said while smirking and got off Tsuna. "Let's go Dame-Tsuna." He said as he was by the bedroom door.

The brunet cried inwardly as he lazily got up and walked out of his room with Reborn.

When the two were downstairs, Nana came out of the kitchen and saw them. "Ara? Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun, where are you going?" She asked wondering where the two boys were going before dinner. Tsuna looked at his mom wondering if he could use her as his excuse again, but shook his head. _'Reborn is already set in torturing me today…nothing will stop him…' _He sighed. "Nothing kaa-san, just going out for some walk." Tsuna answered.

"Well alright don't go too far then." Nana replied, but before going back to the kitchen she looked like she remembered something. "That's right! Tsu-kun, when are you going to bring that kind 'Hibari-san' to our house for dinner?"

Tsuna blinked as he faintly remember the time his mom asked him to bring the 'nice Hibari-san' over for dinner and he actually said yes. Reborn's eyes looked of interest. "Then mama, let's bring him over for dinner tomorrow." Reborn said with his innocent tone.

Nana smiled. "Yes that would be nice; don't you think Tsu-kun?" Tsuna laughed nervously. _'Reborn what are you planning to do again…'_ He thought and smiled back at his mother. "Err..I'll have to ask though…and Hibari-san is mostly busy so I don't think he might come." Tsuna said as he thought that would take care of things. Nana looked down as she was disappointed.

Fortunately Reborn was more cunning then Tsuna. "Don't worry mama, I'll make sure Hibari comes to dinner tomorrow." Reborn reassured. Nana smiled again. "Alright then, but if he is too busy we'll invite him next time." Nana said and hummed into her kitchen resuming cooking the unfinished dinner.

The brunet stared at the infant as his hyper intuition told him that what Reborn was planning was bad news.

"Reborn why did you say that? Hibari-san is not going to come you know." Tsuna said, reassuring himself at the same time.

Reborn pulled down his fedora so you couldn't see his eyes anymore, but the smirk was there, the smirk was _always_ there. Tsuna shivered as he almost could feel the evilness in the smirk.

"We'll see Dame-Tsuna, but first we need to train you." Reborn's eyes were shown again and they promised things that Tsuna wished that they didn't.

TORTURETORTURETORTURE

After many bruises, damages, and the traumatic events, the two boys returned home.

Tsuna fell down on the first step into his house. "Reborn you were so rough today. These bruises aren't going to disappear until a few days, or worse for weeks!" Tsuna complained while he was still on the ground.

Reborn just stared at his hopeless student. He couldn't understand what Hibari seen in him.

"That's what I'm hoping on Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he walked away into the kitchen ready to eat dinner.

"Eh?" Tsuna frowned. Seriously even though today he was so happy with what happened with Hibari and all…he just didn't like the torturing part. "Wait I want to eat too. Oww.." Tsuna winced as he could start to feel the aches and pain that were slowly coming on.

On the other side of the wall, the brunet could hear the shouting and laughter of his 'family' when they were eating dinner. Tsuna just laid on the floor with his stomach growling_. 'I want to eat too.'_ He thought as he wished someone would help him up and bring him to the dinner table. Unfortunately no one came for him. Slowly the young teen felt the heaviness of his eye lids. Even though his stomach was growling in protest, the sleepiness won and the burnet fell asleep on the ground.

After dinner Reborn thanked Nana and jumped down to the floor, walking to the front door and saw Tsuna, on the ground, sleeping. The infant smirked and patted his student on the head with his tiny hand. "What am I going to do with you Tsuna." He smiled for a quick second before it disappeared. Tsuna mumbled a bit in his sleep, "Rbworn down't hwit mee…" And fell silent after. Reborn just sighed and turned around to see Nana.

"Oh my did Tsu-kun fall asleep already?" She innocently asked. Reborn nodded. "Yes mama, I guess Tsuna was very tired today."

Nana smiled. "Well he must be, he seemed so full of energy lately, which must be it. Well we'll leave him here for now; we'll wake him up later." She said as she went upstairs, probably to get a blanket for her son.

Tsuna couldn't help smile a little in his sleep before he murmured again, "Hibari-san I…." And the sentence went on quietly in more of a whisper. It was too quiet for normal humans to hear, but Reborn was not normal and heard Tsuna's sentence. The infant smirked. "I see." He said before going up stairs passing Nana who was coming down with a blanket.

~REBORN!REBORN!REBORN!~

*It means mom if you don't know the Japanese way.

KAWAIII! I so want Tsuna-kun for myself and hug him everyday! . Yes I'm an anime stalker. Lol

Anyways I've brought you a short blooper for this week! Thank you so much for your support everyone!

Blooper much? …Seriously wow, stop doing this. (BEWARE of A seriously angry Reborn *coughstalkercough* and an abused Lambo. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! lol)

The stage was strangely quiet. The audience seemed to be quiet…too quiet. You know why? That's because Reborn and Hibari was releasing their murderous aura around. Tsuna who was in the middle of them, was shacking like mad.

Why you ask? First Reborn was VERY angry that the stupid cow has destroyed the setting _again_. Second Hibari was even more angry of last week event with Mukuro.

Tsuna and the audience just sweat drop. The crew off stage sweat dropped to, reminding themselves not to bring Lambo for awhile.

Reborn –still angry- evilly smirked as he thought of a great way to get rid of this anger inside him. "Hello everyone, welcome to Bloopers much? Again." He said as everyone was not ready for the sudden intro. "Today we have a special footage to show you so please sit back." Reborn said as he got out his remote.

The people off stage had a question mark around them. They never heard of this 'special footage'. They only received some videos for bloopers, but not 'special footage'.

"We received this video from a reliable source who is known as Viper." Reborn said as he answered the crew's questions. Still the people off stage was still wondering if this was supposed to be part of the show, but didn't go any further as they watched what was going on, on the monitor. _'I see..this is his revenge…' _Everyone sweat dropped.

**Monitor:**

***Looks like someone is filming from the back and zoomed into a broccoli haired child who was running around the set***

Lambo: *running around on the story set* Bwahahaha! Today Lambo-san is going to do so well on stage that Reborn will bow down to me! *shouting nonsense before falling down hard onto his face* To-ler-ate… *cries like a baby*

Hibari: Stop crying or I'll bite you to death.. *scowls*

Lambo: *still crying*

***Looks like it's another scene***

Lambo: You can be Lambo-san's follower!

Chrome: I already rejected…

Lambo: But you MUST be Lambo-san's follower! I will rule the world one day! *laughs*

Chrome: No really it's ok… *says quietly before going off to another direction*

Lambo: Wha-! *something blows up behind him*

Unknown person: Kufufufu…

Lambo: *cries again*

***Another scene* **

Tsuna: So I was saying that I think we shou- Wha Lambo! *falls down as Lambo jumps onto his back*

Lambo: Bwahahaha! Tsuna is too weak for mighty Lambo-san! *jumps on top of Tsuna*

Tsuna: *whining in pain before taking Lambo off his back but hurts him by accident* HIII! Sorry Lambo!

Lambo: To-ler-ate… *cries again*

Tsuna: *looks confused on what to do*

Illusions: Can someone please make him stop crying?

Gokudera: *shows up on screen out of nowhere* Stop making trouble for the Tenth! *brings out bombs and throws them to Lambo*

Lambo: *flies far away somewhere*

Gokudera: I did it Tenth!

Tsuna: *sweat drops*

**Back to stage:**

Not surprised everyone looked at Reborn, who looked like he was enjoying the footage and replaying the video over and over again.

The others couldn't help but do *=_=*.

Hibari seemed to calm down a little as he saw 'someone' being beaten up. Hibari nodded and his murderous aura went down. Tsuna and the others (not Reborn) sighed in relief. "Ha ha am I the only one crept out by this?" Tsuna asked anyone.

Everyone shook their heads. They too were shocked by the stalking Reborn and shivered. "A-Anyways it seems Reborn is too…err doing something so we'll end this t-today. Pl-Please have a n-nice day ci-ciao ciao…ciao…." Tsuna stuttered his goodbye and ran off stage. Hibari followed Tsuna but walked instead of running.

"Kawaii~~" The audience cheered before the show ended.

~Tsuna?Tsuna?Tsuna?Tsuna?~

Alright if you guys understood the ways of Reborn and Lambo congratulation! XD Lol if you didn't that's ok. So so now I must post this on FF. Sighs I'm so tired this week. Had like 3 tests. So sad. T^T Hope to see you guys next week~~

Oh and happy early Thanksgiving to those who live in Canada! And Happy early Columbus Day to those who live in USA. :D


	15. Dinner With Nice Hibari san

Orz I totally FAILED! T.T I'm so sorry to my readers! I didn't get to update last week. (even though it was Tsuna's birthday) I had everything typed out then when I returned home to turn on the computer…it was..GONE! My computer crashed on me..

Sigh..I'm very very sorry. Thank you for reviewing Rachel-chanx3, orangesky3, Faltered GAIT, xxxKimi-chan, Blazing Rayflower, Breathless02, MysteryPurplePerson, TsukikoIchihara, 1827 lover (), Orcux, ezcap 1st, Murasaki KuroNeko Rei, and those silent readers out there.

Please don't kill me and enjoy this (hopefully) long chapter… T.T

'_Thinking'_

"Normal"

Disclaimer: If you really think I own this…I don't, so don't sue! .

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 015: Dinner With Nice Hibari-san

When Tsuna woke up the next morning, on his bed he was groaning in pain. The 'exercise' with Reborn yesterday made him get bruises; you couldn't see that much yesterday…but today it was very clear. His muscles and every part of his body was in pain.

He groaned again until a kick came out of nowhere and kicked him off his bed.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted, feeling more abused.

The infant smirked. "Get up Tsuna. You're going to be late for school." He said briefly not caring if his student was in more pain and walked down to the kitchen.

Tsuna sighed and winced when he stood up. "This is going to be a long day…" He moaned and slowly walked out of his room to get ready for school.

After breakfast, Tsuna went to the front door to put his shoe on, when his mom suddenly called out from the kitchen. "Make sure to ask that 'Hibari-san' for dinner today ok?"

The brunet didn't answer and just walked out of his house to go to school.

"Oi Tsuna, you didn't say anything mama." Reborn said in his usual voice, jumping on Tsuna's head.

"It's not like I can say 'Sure he'll come. Don't worry'. Because Hibari-san probably won't come." The future Vongola Decimo answered. There weren't any reasons why Hibari-san would come, even if they were dating.

Reborn slightly rolled his eyes at his useless student. "Don't worry. Just ask him, he'll say yes."

Tsuna was a little worried what Reborn was up to, but he nodded.

When the brunet finally reached the school he saw Hibari standing in the front gate beating up 'herbivores' who dared to come to school late. Tsuna gulped. He knew _he_ was late and Hibari would beat him to death..even if they were dating…Hibari loved his school that much.

Hibari kicked one of the herbivores and turned around looking for more preys, when he saw Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hibari smirked and walked up to him.

Tsuna gulped a bit, hoping inside what happened yesterday wasn't a dream when he saw the prefect's hand getting closer to him. Tsuna winced, thinking he will be hit by Hibari when nothing attacked him but a very gentle ruffle on his head.

The brunet blushed.

"Morning Tsunayoshi." Hibari said in the same kind tone he used yesterday.

"M-Morning Hibari-san." Tsuna couldn't help but smile as Hibari called him by his name. Hibari stopped ruffling the brunet's hair and was about to walk away when he noticed Tsuna's skin covered with bruises. His eyes darkened. "Tsun-" But before he finished, Reborn interrupted.

"Dame-Tsuna get to class, you're late." Reborn said abusing his student as usual. Tsuna sighed and waved to Hibari before running to his class.

Reborn looked at Hibari's eyes and smirked. "You're wondering about the bruises right?"

Hibari glared at the infant. Usually he liked the little one, strong and powerful, but he couldn't help thinking-

"That I gave Tsuna those bruises?" Reborn said, finishing Hibari's thought.

The prefect got out his tonfas. Reborn smirked. "If you're worried about Dame-Tsuna, come to our house tonight." After he said what he wanted to say, he walked away.

Hibari –angry now- swung his tonfa onto one of the herbivores who dared to be late to school, aka trying to get rid of his anger by hitting other people.

Kusakabe who was standing on the sideline couldn't help watch all this in shock. First Hibari didn't beat Tsuna –who was late- and actually let him go _after _RUFFLING the kid's hair! Second Hibari actually seemed to be very gentle with the kid as well. And lastly it seems he got angry with the infant and started beating others to death to get rid of his anger.

Quickly face palming himself, he knew this was the weirdest day ever.

Once the school bell rung for signalling it was lunch time, Tsuna got up from his seat. "Well I have to go to the reception room now." He told his friends.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at Tsuna. "Tenth, isn't Reborn-san back from Italy now? Why are you still going to that ba..guy?" Gokudera asked, Yamamoto nodded.

Tsuna blushed. "A-Actually…" Tsuna started to say, he knew he told his friends about him liking Hibari, but he didn't know if he should tell them about the two of them dating yet. His caramel eyes fell onto the clock. "I-I'll tell you guys later, I have to go now!" Tsuna said before grabbing two bentos and running out the classroom door.

Yamamoto tried to restrain Gokudera back as the teen tried to run to his boss shouting, "Tenth wait! Let me go with you!" Yamamoto laughed as always thinking the silver haired teen was cute.

When Tsuna reached the door to the reception room he just had to knock. Before the young teen could, he heard some shouting and some stuff getting smash in the room until it got all quiet. The door opened suddenly and some of Hibari's men came out all beaten up. Tsuna quickly moved out of the way for them.

After the men couldn't be seen anymore, Tsuna went inside the room. "Hibari-san?" he called out, a little scared of speaking.

The room was a mess. There were papers everywhere, with some smashed furniture.

Hibari sighed and went over to Tsuna. "It's nothing, just some annoying herbivores that they didn't take care of." He tried to reassure the teen. Tsuna tilted his head but let it go. He knew if Hibari wasn't going to talk about it, he won't pressure him into it.

Trying to ignore all the other things Tsuna held up the two bentos. "I brought lunch." Tsuna smiled. Hibari gave a small smile back. "Want to eat somewhere else then?" Hibari asked thinking that the brunet wouldn't want to eat in this messy place.

Tsuna quickly shook his head. "I don't mind where we eat as long a-as we are together…" Tsuna mumbled through the end. He couldn't believe what he just said. So embarrassing.

The prefect gave a low chuckle. The herbivore could be so cute sometimes.

While Tsuna was eating his lunch, he asked, "Umm..Hibari-san? Do you want to come over to my house today for dinner?" Hibari stopped eating and looked at the brunet. "Is it about _that_?" The prefect asked thinking of what Reborn said in the morning.

Trying to relate Tsuna blinked. _'That? What is he…oh probably about my mom maybe.'_ He thought, coming to the wrong conclusion. "Yeah _that_." Tsuna answered.

The two started talking both talking about completely different things yet somehow the conversation seemed to work.

"So I'll see you after school then?" Tsuna asked with a slight blush on his face. It really felt like they were dating or something. Hibari gave a small nod. The brunet smiled cheerfully and went to his classroom since lunch break was over.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at their boss when he walked in.

"Why are you so happy Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna smiled at Yamamoto cutely. "Because Hibari-san is coming over to my house today and he is going to have dinner with me." Tsuna answered quietly so the other people in the class could not hear.

Gokudera almost had a heart attack. "WHAT?" He shouted, thinking that he just heard his boss saying that he was going to have dinner with Hibari.

"Shh Gokudera-kun. Yeah I am, I'm so happy." Tsuna admitted. Yamamoto laughed. "So things are working out for you guys then?"

"Yeah actually," Tsuna started before the teacher came into the room. "I'll tell you guys tomorrow ok?" Both of his friends nodded.

When school was finally over, Tsuna quickly packed up, said goodbye to his friends and headed towards the reception room to go home with Hibari. But before he could even go to the reception room, Tsuna bumped into Hibari in the hallway. "Hibari-san!" Tsuna beamed. Hibari smiled a bit and the two headed towards Tsuna's home.

Why were the students who were in that hallway shocked? Because Hibari actually smiled AND didn't bite Tsuna to death for bumping into him. They were scarred for life.

Tsuna was telling Hibari about his day while they were walking to Tsuna's home. Hibari nodded and spoke little words back, but Tsuna didn't mind, he knew Hibari was like this. Strong, silent, aloof, and cool at the same time. He couldn't believe that _he_ was actually going out with Hibari.

He would have squealed there, but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Hibari again. He already did those lots of time.

When the two teens finally arrived at Tsuna's house, Tsuna opened the door. "I'm back." Tsuna said entering the house with Hibari. Nana came to greet his son and his 'friend'. "Welcome back Tsu-kun and you must be 'Hibari-san'." Nana giggled.

"It's Hibari Kyoya madam." Hibari introduced himself. Nana smiled. "I'm Sawada Nana, but call me mama ok Kyo-kun?" She asked.

'_KYO-KUN? MAMA? Oh my god kaa-san! Hibari-san please don't beat her up.'_ Tsuna shouted in his mind, praying for his mom's safety.

Surprisingly Hibari said, "Yes, of course."

Nana smiled happily. "Well what are you doing Tsu-kun, go to your room while I'm making dinner." His mom said before entering her kitchen.

Tsuna nodded slowly, trying to deal with the blow he had.

Once they were in Tsuna's room, Tsuna sat on his bed pouting. Hibari raised his brow. "What is it?" He asked sitting down on the bed, next to the brunet. Tsuna looked at Hibari with his caramel eyes, seeming all serious.

"Well it's about my…no never mind.." Tsuna looked away. Hibari a little worried now, hugged the brunet. "Tell me Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna hesitated before saying, "Promise you won't laugh, or anything like that?"

Hibari nodded.

"You know I'm sort of jealous.." Tsuna started.

"Jealous of what?"

"My mom.."

Hibari waited for the brunet to continue.

"..She got you to call her how she wants to be called you know 'mama' and it took me a long time before you called me Tsunayoshi an-" Tsuna didn't finish before Hibari pulled him away, looking towards the side, covering his mouth and started to give small chuckles, not being able to hold back his laughter.

The brunet flushed. "See! You're laughing! I told you, you can't laugh!"

Hibari calmed himself down and looked at the brunet again. "Is that all? Well it's only natural, she's your mom."

Tsuna nodded. He knew but couldn't help but feel sad. "That's not all," Tsuna started. Hibari listened. "Well she got to call you 'Kyo-kun' but all I call you is 'Hibari-san'…" The brunet pouted.

The prefect couldn't help smirking. "Then you can call me that as well." He said leaning close to Tsuna. Tsuna blushed. "Call you what?"

"_Kyo-kun_" Hibari replied, whispering into Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna blushed more. "I-I can't call you that."

"Why not?" Hibari said, still smirking, leaning onto the brunet. "B-Because i-it's.." Tsuna started to stutter.

But before this could go anywhere, Lambo and I-pin came barging into Tsuna's room.

"Bwahahaha! You can't catch Lambo-san!" Lambo shouted, running around. "Lambo, sit still." I-pin shouted back. The two children ran around Tsuna's room.

The brunet quickly pushed Hibari away, still blushing from head to toe. That was too close.

RulezRulezRulezRulez

When dinner was ready everyone was sitting on the table. Reborn was there too. Tsuna wondered where Reborn had been. Hibari was over and all, he thought Reborn would do something, but so far nothing.

"Have more Kyo-kun." Nana said offering Hibari more rice.

Hibari nodded and handed Nana his bowl. Tsuna was watching this in a weird face. He really couldn't believe Hibari was actually listening to his mom.

Sighing, the brunet got up. "I'm done. Thank you for the dinner kaa-san." Tsuna said. Lambo started to shout about Tsuna not finishing his food so it's his or something. "Mou, Tsu-kun you should eat more." Nana complained while handing Hibari a full rice bowl.

The brunet twitched. "I'm full, I don't have much an appetite today." Tsuna lied.

Nana looked a bit worried. "Are you coming down with something Tsu-kun? Your face seem to be red a lot this week."

Hibari raised an eyebrow while eating. Then he looked at Reborn –who was eating calmly- he needed to ask the infant about Tsuna.

"It's nothing kaa-san, I just," Tsuna began before the door bell ringed. "I'll get that." The brunet walked out the kitchen and opened the front door.

"Good evening Tenth!"

"Ha ha hey Tsuna."

"Hello boss.."

Tsuna sweating dropped. "Umm.." He started to say. _'Why are they here?'_

GUESSWHOGUESSWHOGUESSWHO

Will Hibari and Tsuna get rid of their misunderstanding? Will Nana ever know that Kyo-kun is Tsu-kun's boyfriend? Will Tsuna keep being jealous of his mom? Who are those three people that just came? Will I stop asking these question? Stay tune for next week to find out these answers!

*shot*

Ok I know I fail at this A/N thing…are you guys bothered by it? I wonder if you are?

Reviews will make me happy. :3


	16. Dinner With Nice Hibari san Part 2

Wah wah~ Many reviews! –bows- Quickly typed this out yesterday because I was busy (should have been studying for my tests) But to see so much support I decided to type! Yesh~ I'm a good person *shot*

Thank you so much for reviewing **captivated fairy, , Kichou, Animefanatic-4ever, Xcruze, orangesky3, ezcap 1****st****, MysteryPurplePerson, TsukikoIchihara, xxxKimi-chan, FalteredGAIT, Breathless02, Murasaki KuroNeko Rei, Raigan-chan (), Blazing RayFlower, Orcux (), Schiel Angelo, sTrAwbErRi009, animebaka14, and those silent readers out there. **Wah when I look at this I feel so happy and proud. XD

'_Thinking'_

"Normal"

Disclaimer: La la la~ I'm just an innocent Fanfiction authoress. I don't own KHR!

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 016: Dinner With Nice Hibari-san Part 2

"Good evening Tenth!"

"Ha ha hey Tsuna."

"Hello boss.."

Tsuna sweating dropped. "Umm.." He started to say. _'Why are they here?'_

"H-Hey guys." Tsuna finally answered back. Just what were they doing here? Tsuna looked at Chrome, she was probably here because he asked her to come any day. Then Tsuna looked at Gokudera, Tsuna sighed knowing he came because Gokudera was worried about him. Looking at Yamamoto, Tsuna thought it was because Gokudera came, so the baseball star came as well.

"Boss?" A sweet voice was heard.

The brunet looked up at his friends and smiled. "Oh come in guys, we were just finishing dinner." He then remembered 'Kyo-kun' and 'kaa-san'.

Feeling a hint of jealousy again, Tsuna lead his friends to the living room. "I'll be right with you guys." He quickly said before heading off to his kitchen.

"Ara Tsu-kun, who was that at the door?" His mom said the moment Tsuna entered the kitchen.

His mom was filling Hibari's rice bowl _again_. "Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Chrome…I think they wanted to help me study…" Tsuna made an excuse. Nana tilted her head gently. "It's so late though…you have such nice friends Tsu-kun!" She giggled, believing the whole story.

Sometimes Tsuna couldn't believe his mother. How could she say that, wouldn't a normal person be more, I don't know suspicious? Chrome isn't even from his school!

Sighing, Tsuna let it go. He stared at Hibari who was staring at his newly filled rice bowl as if it was the scariest thing he ever seen. "Err, kaa-san I think Hibari-san ate enough. Plus he can help with our work." Tsuna said. Reborn raised a brow, but Tsuna didn't notice.

Nana nodded. "Alright then, I'll bring up some snacks later." She cheered. Hibari's face turned green for a second.

Tsuna felt bad for his boyfriend. His mother just over feeds people too much.

When the two teens went to the living room, Tsuna asked his friends to go to his room. Everyone nodded and went up.

"So Gokudera-kun, why are you here?" Tsuna asked his Storm Guardian. "Tenth! He didn't do anything to you did he?" Gokudera shouted loudly, pointing his finger at Hibari.

Before Tsuna could answer, Hibari smirked, "If I did, is that any of your business, Gokudera Hayato?"

Gokudera snarled. He had to protect his Tenth's innocence. He couldn't just let anyone come along and ruin his beautiful boss. Yamamoto just laughed at the side, while Chrome just sat there uncomfortably.

Tsuna really didn't know what to do but blush. It's true nothing _did_ happen, but he wished just a little…just a little tiny wincey bit, that something might happen. He slammed his head on his imaginary wall for thinking such things.

"G-Gokudera-kun, calm down. It's not like that…yet…" Tsuna said. Gokudera sighed of relief when he heard that, but couldn't help but think of the 'yet' part his Tenth mumbled. Hibari smirked and leaned more closely to Tsuna. "You want something to happen Tsunayoshi-kun?" Hibari whispered.

Going all red, Tsuna couldn't help but wanting to nod, but stopped himself as his friends were staring at him. Trying to dodge his lover's question, Tsuna asked, "And what about you Yamamoto?"

"Eh," Yamamoto said, leaning closer to Gokudera. "Cause Gokudera came and of course to see you too Tsuna." He laughed cheerfully as usual.

'_I knew it, I just knew it!'_ Tsuna shouted in his mind.

The brunet didn't ask Chrome, since he knew she came because he asked her too.

Somehow Tsuna knew Reborn was going to pop up somewhere. He knew the infant wouldn't miss this chance to embarrass the brunet in front of his friends, so where the heck was Reborn?

Suddenly the door opened. Tsuna jumping, he got ready for his battle with Reborn, when he only saw his innocent mom coming in to give snacks like she promised.

"Tenth's kaa-san. Thank you very much for doing this!" Gokudera bowed down onto his hands and knees. Tsuna couldn't help but sweat drop.

"You're welcome Ha-kun." She smiled while giving out rest of the snacks, which were short cakes she bought the other day, to the others, who also said their thank you in a less extreme way than what Gokudera did.

'_Ha-kun?'_

"There you go Ta-kun."

'_Ta-kun?'_

"And the ones with strawberries for Chro-chan."

'_Chro-chan?'_

Tsuna instantly did a flip. Did he hear his mom right? And none of his friends minded this?

"Good luck on studying boys and Chro-chan." Nana said before leaving her sons room, not closing the door all the way. Other's didn't notice, except maybe Hibari.

His friends were eating the cakes as if nothing happened. _'No way they're ok with this? I don't even call them by their first names, except maybe Chrome, but still!' _Tsuna started to pick up his habit again by pulling his hair that he still didn't have time cut it short.

"Ha ha Tsuna, what was that about studying? Are we going to study?" Yamamoto said while eating his cake. Tsuna shook his head. What remained though was 'Tsuna' his friends called him by his first name so why couldn't he?

"No we are not Takeshi." Tsuna said Yamamoto's name like a foreign language.

"Eh? 'Takeshi'?" Yamamoto repeated.

"S-Sorry is it weird?" The brunet asked. Yamamoto just laughed. "Not at all Tsuna. Since we are going to talk to each other using our first names, can I call you Hayato, Gokudera?"

Gokudera just barely finished his cake before shouting, "No way baseball freak! If you ever call me by my first name, you'll experience pain, you never felt before understand!" He lashed out angrily. Gokudera was beet red, whether that was because he was too angry or that he was blushing.

Yamamoto just laughed. "You can call me Takeshi though." Gokudera didn't answer.

"Then I can't call Gokudera by his first name then?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera turned to his boss quickly. "Of course not Tenth! You can call me anything you like!"

"O-Ok…Hayato…" Tsuna said, looking embarrassed a bit. "You can call me Tsuna too you know."

His Storm Guardian quickly shook his head. "Of course I can't do that Tenth! I do not deserve such kindness!"

Tsuna really had to fix that personality of Gokudera. It's not like he hated it. It was just because it felt like his friend was putting himself down and Tsuna wouldn't allow that.

The brunet noticed Hibari staring at him. _'Eh?'_ Tsuna thought, wondering why Hibari was looking at him, until he noticed what he had been doing up until now. _'No way…'_

"Moving on, Chr-" Tsuna began to say before his attention was taken by Hibari who just moved his head with his fingers. "Tsunayoshi. Aren't you going to say my first name?"

Tsuna tried to avoid Hibari's gaze but couldn't do anything. Hibari's grip on his chin was strong, but not hurtful. "I…umm…" Tsuna mumbled, his face getting redder by the second. Chrome couldn't help but blush as well.

Gokudera fumed of course. "Get your hands off the Tenth!" He shouted, but Hibari didn't pay any attention.

"Tsunayoshi." He repeated.

Closing his eyes tight not wanting to look anymore into those cool, mysterious and yet beautiful blue-grey eyes.

Before Hibari could say anything, Reborn really came in this time. "Hibari, you should let go of Dame-Tsuna soon. It really looks like he's going to faint from too much blood up his face."

Hibari's gaze went onto the young infant and decided to let Tsuna go. "Infant you still didn't answer me from before. I came, so tell me now."

"Tsk-tsk. I don't know what you are talking about." Reborn said in his adorable voice. He tried to look innocent.

The prefect was so close of beating someone to death right there.

Reborn faced at the still blushing Tsuna. "Tsuna what happens from now on, don't panic alright?" He said in a more serious manner.

Suddenly everyone was more serious. "Eh? What are you talking about Reborn?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Dame-Tsuna, use everything I thought you for what's going to happen now."

"Eh?"

Suddenly Lambo came busting in and in swift and graceful motion –for a baby's body- Reborn knocked Lambo down.

Lambo started to cry. "To-ler-ate…I can't!" He cried getting out his favourite 'toy' and about to shoot the bazooka at himself. Reborn once again interfered and pointed the bazooka at Tsuna before the cow could shoot himself, making Tsuna being hit by the bazooka instead.

"Eh?" Was Tsuna's last word before he was hit by the wonders of the Ten Year Bazooka.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and even Hibari couldn't save Tsuna on time.

Suddenly there was purple smoke and a faint shadow. It seemed to be a too large shadow for it to be Tsuna who was just there.

"I said you can just disappear!" A voice was heard in the smoke.

"Huh?" Was everyone's thought. Except Lambo, he was still crying and sad to notice he wasn't hit by the bazooka.

TYL?TYL?TYL?TYL?

Tsuna..you're so Dame

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna come here.

Tsuna: *suspicious but moves over* Wh-What is it R-Reborn..

Reborn: Stop stuttering and come closer.

Tsuna: *awkwardly moving closer* Ok..what…

Reborn: I heard you got a lot of NGs in this chapter.

Tsuna: What are "NG"?

Reborn: Technically its "bloopers" our authoress always blabber about, but it's really called NG.

Tsuna: It stands for…

Reborn: No good.

Tsuna: HIIII! Well sorry for being no good! *pouts*

Reborn: No…it really mean "No good". Stupid.

Tsuna: *blushes* Ah..I see…

Reborn: I should start calling you NG-Tsuna than Dame-Tsuna. They mean the same thing anyways. *walks away*

Tsuna: W-What? Wait nooo! Reborn come back! *runs to catch up*

NGNGNGNGNGNG

*Ahem* So yeah…=_= I've been calling it "bloopers" till now, but it was really suppose to be called "NG" Sorry about that. I was lazy to do the explanation in a sentence and explain about it, so I made you guys a little skit.

*smirks* I make Tsuna so Dame~~ Btw for those that don't know what "Dame" means, it's translated as "No Good" in the anime and manga(?). So I had fun thinking of that.

So now we're moving on to a new (short) Arc! You never thought it was going to go on longer did ya? Well yeah it kind of will. I just wanted to do TYL!Tsuna since I like TYL characters. lol Plus I'm thinking of maybe putting in a chapter with Tsuna and his mom~ I love that family~ lol

Reviews make me feel that people are still reading this and actually are not annoyed by this. :3 *thumbs up* or.. *thumb down*


	17. Start of A New Arc

'_Thinking'_

"Normal"

Disclaimer: Like seriously, I don't own this, like…like yeah~ *shot*

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 017: Start of A New Arc

"I said you can just disappear!" A voice was heard in the smoke.

"Tsu-Tsuna?" Yamamoto said confusingly.

There was a pause, and then the smoke disappeared.

"Eh? Takeshi? Why are you here…and when did you turn I don't know younger? In fact," The man began, "You guys all look younger…especially you Reborn! When did you go back to your baby form?"

When that sentence was heard, everyone knew this had to be the Dame-Tsuna they knew and loved.

Reborn kicked the older version of Tsuna, but surprisingly Tsuna dodged it.

The infant smirked. "It seems training you went well."

"Well you abusing me for more than ten years, will give me some skills to avoid it right?" He replied back. Looking less confused, the older Tsuna gave them a smile. "Did I…I mean my younger self get hit by the ten year bazooka or something?"

Most people nodded. The older Tsuna sighed and knew inwardly that this all had a connection with Reborn.

When the confusion was out of the way, people started to look at Tsuna with more detail. The brunet looked…well beautiful. His hair grew long –to almost his waist- and he seemed skinnier but muscular at the same time. His caramel eyes seems to not carry innocence like they used to before, as if he had seen stuff that were better not have been seen. Tsuna's eyes were still pretty large though and he was taller but not by too much.

In all, the older Tsuna actually looked…like a girl almost…His voice has grown a bit deeper but not too much.

Those who realised that blushed and looked away.

The older one tilted his head and his eyes locked onto the blue-grey ones. Tsuna suddenly gave a huge smile. "Kyoya!" He shouted and went over to his lover. "Oh my gosh, you look so cute! …I mean in a child-like weird type of way…I-I mean like umm…errr…hi…" He gave a slight blush, not knowing what to say or even explain anymore.

Hibari gave a low chuckle –which surprised most people in the room- and patted the now older version of his lover.

Tsuna gave a sigh. "I wish you were still like this in the future. I mean you and I were just fig-" He stopped himself. "Huh didn't it already pass five minutes?" His eyes darted for Reborn.

Of course the infant was still smirking. "That was what I was about to explain to you Tsuna. I'll talk to you about it later, in the meanwhile let me go explain this to Mama." He said before he went.

The brunet looked speechless.

"Ha ha Tsuna are you stuck in the past?" Yamamoto stated out the obvious.

"Of course you idiot! Didn't you just hear Reborn-san?" Gokudera answered.

"Ma, ma. I was just asking Hayato." Yamamoto smiled. Gokudera fumed. "I told you not to call me that!" He hit the baseball player.

Hibari just looked at this fight in a bored manner. He was more interested in something else. "Tsunayoshi." He said. Tsuna looked at him. "Say that again." The prefect said. Tsuna tilted his head. "Say what?" He asked. "My name." Hibari answered.

The brunet smiled and said, "Kyoya."

Tsuna intertwined their fingers together. "The past you is really…Ah! That's right! I need to find Reborn!" He said getting up from the ground, ignoring his two friends who were still fighting –well one was and the other was just laughing things off- and walked out of the room. Hibari followed.

"Ah you must be Tsuna." Nana said with her usual smile.

Blink. What? "Eh?"

"Yes mama, this is Sawada Tsunako, Tsuna's distant cousin on Iemitsu's side. But you can call her Tsuna, she likes to be called by that." Reborn followed her question.

'_What? And what the heck did Reborn say for my name? Did he just say "she"?'_ Tsuna shouted in his mind pulling his hair, as that was his habit still.

Nana giggled. "You look so much like Tsu-kun, well you guys are somehow related anyways. You can call me mama. You look like you can be my daughter you know."

"Ah…ok…" 'Tsunako answered. _'Weird…this is just weird…I feel so young again...and really? I'm a girl now…great, just great.'_

Reborn gave Tsuna a look to go along with the plan. "She is from Italy and will stay here for a couple of days while Tsuna went on a field trip with some people."

'_What? You think that will work and I'm stuck for couple of days? Well I guess that's not too bad.'_

Nana looked at Reborn with a pause. Just when Tsuna thought for the first time in his life his mother actually knew what was really going on she said, "Oh! Why didn't Tsu-kun at least say goodbye to me. Mou, that son of mine. You can use Tsu-kun's room till he's back Tsuna."

'_Well it is my room…'_ He thought but didn't say it out loud and gave a quick smile and nod.

When Nana went upstairs to her own room, Tsuna really couldn't believe it…his own mother doesn't recognize the future him. Sure he knew that his mom was sort of "out of it" most of the time, but you wouldn't think she can't recognise her own SON! Yes not daughter…

Thinking about this, the older Tsuna mentally hit himself. He glanced over at Hibari (his adorable younger lover) and couldn't help but smile fully and giggle like an idiot.

Hibari looked over at Tsuna. His lover really did turn beautiful this past 10 years, he couldn't help but stare a bit. He knew this wasn't like him, after all this is what herbivores do.

"Kyoya~ I know it's late but let's ditch the others and head out!" Tsuna smiled, grabbing onto Hibari and started to run out the door.

Shocked, Hibari didn't know what to say but let what Tsuna do whatever he wanted…for now that is. He quickly grabbed his shoes knowing that he will need them later. But what surprised him was the direction they were going.

The two stopped in front of a school. A school where their precious memories all started. Namimori Middle School.

"It's been awhile."

FutureFutureFutureFuture

While all those stuff were happening in the past, the Tsuna from the past was so confused. First of all…

"WHERE THE HECK AM I?" He screamed.

The brunet was in the middle of a forest. Suddenly shivers ran down his spine. What if…just what if he was dead again in the future…Tsuna feared for the worst.

1. He didn't know where he was.

2. He was cold.

3. His future self can be dead.

4. He might die out here.

5. It was way past 5 minutes that means he was stuck in the future again.

Tsuna wanted to cry so bad. 'I hate you Reborn! I was so not ready for this!' He slammed his head down making himself unconscious by accident and falling onto the wet grass. A shadow moved behind the trees coming closer to the young brunet.

_TunaTunaTunaTunaTuna_

Our NG Life!

Reborn was in his room watching all this happen. "You know Dame-Tsuna acts so Dame…" He muttered to a girl beside him

Butterfly Illusions looked back at Reborn. "I thought he was NG-Tsuna...or was that just for last week?" She asked feeling confused.

"Well it's your fault for not realising 'Blooper' was wrong sooner. And why isn't this 'Bloopers Much?'" Reborn almost demanded, gracefully drinking his coffee on his favourite couch.

Blushing, Illusions looked away. "It's embarrassing to put that up now! Let's just do this without audience today! It'll be fun, just the two of us! Plus the audience was starting to creep me out. And I don't have to pay for the camera crew!"

Reborn sighed and nodded, grabbing his remote not too far away, he clicked that special button.

Monitor:

**Letters: Chapter 16, Beginning, take 3**

Hibari: -looking a bit green-

Tsuna: -notices- Ah kaa-san I think Hibari-san ate enough. Plus he can hell up our work…wait…

Illusions: CUT! What the! Tsuna it's not Bel's Bloody Prince song! What's up with "hell"?

Tsuna: -bows- S-Sorry!

Illusions: Lets do this again people!

**Letters: Chapter 16, Beginning, take 4**

Hibari: -sighs-

Illusions: …Hibari…please try…PLEASE!

Hibari: Herbivore I don't want to do this. –leaves-

Illusions: NOOO! Wait! Tsuna I choose you! (Pokemon?) Go attack Hibari!

Tsuna: HIIIII? –doesn't know what he is doing but glomps Hibari to the ground-

Hibari: What are you doing herbivore? –not moving from his position-

Tsuna: -blushes- U-Umm…surprise?

Gokudera: -suddenly appears on screen- GET AWAY FROM THE TENTH! –grabs Tsuna away-

Tsuna: HIII Gokudera-kun! –pulled away-

Hibari: -gets up feeling irritated- I'll bite you to death. –gets out tonfa-

!$%!#$(!$!%$*!$&%%#%

**Letters: Please wait for a few moments**

Back at living room:

Reborn stared at the screen with amusement, while the girl cried. "They destroyed everything!" Illusions started crying saying something about money and other stuff.

"Well it's funny so who cares." Reborn shrugged.

Illusions glared at Reborn. "Don't you feel sorry for me?" She screamed at the infant. Reborn glared back, making Illusion turn smaller. "1827 is a couple that will have many obstacles to go over…and by the way why doesn't this story have any obstacles yet?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?..."

Reborn smirked. "You know what I'm talking about. I didn't see anything but that stupid past thing and the future thing, but they can't be called real obstacles. Now where are they?"

"…Well umm…OH! Look at the time! It's time for things to end. Ciao ciao~" She quickly said this before running out of Reborn's house as quick as she can, almost breaking Tsuna's record.

~1827~

Alright alright. I admit…I need more obstacles! Oh and what happened to Tsuna in the future? Who was that shadow? And when Tsuna said "I said you can just disappear!" that means he was talking to someone but why is the younger Tsuna alone?

Stay tune to find out! And I just finished right now so sorry if there are more mistakes then usual! .


	18. Wishing and Waiting For Your Love

Hello~ Sorry for a slow update. I was like it's 5:30 already? I need to update! And quickly turned on my computer and typed up the rest of the chapter. :P –bows- Please forgive me.

Thank you very much for reviewing **Lenah Kaus B.A.M, Hidden Gates, PockoChi, Tsukiko Ichihara, Kichou, PurpleDreamIllusions, TunaFish27, ezcap 1st, orangesky3, animebaka14, Breathless02, Mei-Chama, captivated fairy, Kyoya-sama, and those silent readers out there.**

Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter~

'_Thinking'_

"Normal"

Disclaimer: If I owned this Tsuna in the future would've had a face. =_= lol

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 018: Wishing and Waiting For Your Love

_Tsuna wanted to cry so bad. 'I hate you Reborn! I was so not ready for this!' He slammed his head down making himself unconscious by accident and falling onto the wet grass. A shadow moved behind the trees coming closer to the young brunet._

The brunet woke up on a bed. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he sat up on the bed. Then he suddenly noticed that someone else was in his bed with him. "HHIIIII!" He screamed before falling off the bed, hitting his head on the ground.

Finally Tsuna was more awake. No wonder he felt more comfortable, the bed was bigger (comfier) and his room…it was not his room anymore…he was in a much bigger and beautiful room.

The person who was on the bed yawned quietly and woke up. "What are you doing Tsunayoshi?" The man asked.

Tsuna's eyes widened, that voice was, "Hibari-san?" Quickly Tsuna covered himself with his hands, while blushing as he thought what could have happened last night, and then noticed this Hibari was an older version.

Hibari stared at the blushing brunet on the ground, and then got up from the bed. Tsuna couldn't help but watch the older one in admiration. His boyfriend was so good looking. Then it hit him. "Hibari-san from the future?" He screamed again.

The older Hibari smirked. Tsuna blushed. Hibari looked very handsome, his hair, eyes, mouth, body…everything was just…too much to explain into words. Tsuna kept on blushing.

He hadn't expected that he would be in the future. He remembered being in his room with his friends, when Lambo came in and then…the memories came back to him. The prefect looked at the younger version of his lover, looking so confused and lost. Hibari smirked and picked the brunet up in a bridal style way and walked over to the washroom.

"HHIIII! Hibari-san wh-what are you doing?" Tsuna yelled, blushing wondering what the ten year older Hibari was going to do to him. Then in front of Tsuna, he saw…a toothbrush.

"You didn't think I was going to do anything while you aren't even hygienic, did you?" The older version of Hibari asked, smirking at the younger Tsuna's blush. Tsuna nodded and took the toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. Now he felt like a pervert for thinking about those stuff.

Once they were done, Hibari handed Tsuna some clothes to wear. Tsuna blinked, what was wrong with the clothes he was wearing now –which was a hoodie with 27 on it with jeans- then he realised he wasn't wearing what he was wearing yesterday but an overly large shirt. How could he have missed that…then Tsuna blushed…who put it on him?…

Before Tsuna could say anything, Hibari said, "You're clothes were dirty from 'sleeping' in the forest yesterday, so I had to put you in other clothes."

Tsuna blushed. That's right he fainted in the forest once he came to the future. "A-Ah..T-Thank you…Hibari-san…" There was a slight ruffle of his hair. The brunet went into the washroom to change.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Tsuna was changing and knew that Hibari would get it. _'Why were Hibari-san and I sleeping on the same bed?'_ The brunet thought before blushing. _'No no, stop thinking about those stuff Tsuna!' _

"Tenth. Wake up please, we have a meeting today wi-" A familiar voice sounded in the other room, though it was a bit deeper. "You, where is the Tenth?" Obviously the man was asking Hibari.

"It is none of your business is it Gokudera Hayato?" Hibari said. Tsuna could imagine a smirk Hibari was putting on right now.

Gokudera was more fumed. "Tenth are you in the washroom?" Gokudera tried to ignore the other and knock on the door, before turning the knob.

Tsuna had forgotten to lock the door. When Gokudera entered he saw Tsuna squirming into a T-shirt leaving his belly exposed. The Storm Guardian blushed and quickly closed the door. "I'm sorry Tenth!" He shouted and glared at Hibari, though he knew the other wasn't at fault. Then he realised something. Had his boss gotten shorter?

The brunet quickly got dressed and rushed out the door of the bathroom. Gokudera hunged his mouth low…almost.

His boss…was younger… definitely.

YeshYeshYeshYesh

"So…what is this Hibari?" Reborn asked, obviously a bit pissed off. This Reborn though was out of Tsuna's imagination.

Flashback

Gokudera, Hibari, and Tsuna was walking along the hallway. "Where are we going?" Tsuna asked, looking around the hallway.

"We're meeting with the others to explain about the situation Tenth." Gokudera explained kindly then glared at Hibari. "You should've told us about this, now we have to reschedule the whole day." He almost hissed. Hibari shrugged as he didn't mind. "I have no obligation to tell you herbivores."

Tsuna sweat dropped. Some things will never change. Then Tsuna stopped in front of a huge door. Gokudera opened it. The caramel eyes widened, his eyes directed for one of the many people in there. He was tall, handsome, and looked very strong. "Wh-Who?" Tsuna asked as he never seen this person before, even when he did travel to the future before.

The mysterious man smirked evilly. "You can't even recognise me Dame-Tsuna?" he spoke with his deep voice.

There was silence.

"REBORN?" Tsuna shouted, the name echoed through the room. He was surprised at the sudden nickname that Reborn says too often. "E-Eh?" Tsuna was utterly confused.

"Don't worry about it, Dame-Tsuna. You don't want to hurt your poor brain while thinking do you?" Reborn said in a matter that insulted Tsuna. The brunet pouted, no I mean he was really angry.

Flashback End

Hibari shrugged at the man's question. "Tsunayoshi got hit by the ten year bazooka that's all." He said aloofly.

Reborn's eyes got darker. "And how long has he been here for?" Hibari glared. "Since last night. I just returned from a mission yesterday and saw Tsunayoshi on the ground, so I brought him here that's all." He said before turning his back to leave.

Tsuna looked left and right between his former tutor and his older version of his lover.

There was an eerie silence. "Hibari, you know what this mean don't you?" Reborn asked the former prefect. Hibari smirked. "Of course I do. Come on Tsunayoshi, let's go." He said and wrapped his arms around the young brunet's waist and walked out the room.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna stared at his future lover getting dragged along. He noticed Hibari grit his teeth. _'Hibari-san…'_ Tsuna thought sadly. What happened in the future? What is going to happen? Were questions Tsuna asked himself.

When the two reached Hibari's (?) room again, Tsuna sat down on the big bed. "So is my…um…f-future self still dead..or is he…I mean me…a-al…" Tsuna couldn't speak properly, he thought that his future self should be alive now, but looking at Hibari's action, he didn't know what to believe.

There was a gentle ruffle on Tsuna's head. "Don't worry Tsunayoshi, he-you are alive." Hibari reassured. Tsuna sighed of relief and smiled sweetly. "Then why is Hibari-san…sad?"

Hibari blinked. "Sad?"

Tsuna nodded.

Hibari smiled not a cheerful one, but one with bits of anger, suffering and sadness. "It happen before I went on a mission. Tsunayoshi…that is the future you and I were having an argument before that. Neither he and I backed off and we got into a pretty big fight." Hibari sighed. "Then when I was needed for a mission, I just took the mission and went, of course Tsunayoshi got mad at me for ignoring him."

The brunet blinked. "What kind of fight?" He asked, not knowing what fight would make Hibari and him mad at each other for such a long time.

"Well…it's about Tsunayoshi going over to the Millefiore." Hibari rubbed his head, as if it was a stressful topic. "I'm against it, but Tsunayoshi wants to go."

"HHIIIII?" Tsuna let out a yell. "I-I do?" Surprised that his older self want to deliberately go to Millefiore.

The former prefect nodded. "Yes, you –the future you- think Byakuran has changed and want to make a peace treaty. Though Millefiore aren't strong as they were before they are still pretty strong."

"So you guys fought over this and got mad at each other?" Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. Hibari gritted his teeth as a sign of saying yes.

Hibari's hand landed on Tsuna's head again. "Well instead of talking about this, lets go out and do something fun." If Tsuna had animal ears, it would have jerked up. "Eh? You mean now? In Italy?" Tsuna asked, he wanted to look around Italy for awhile now. He finally gave up and accepted being Vongola's boss –since he knew the future already- now he was interested in Italy, a country he'll be spending most of his future in.

The young Vongola was excited when his future lover nodded at him. "L-Lets go." Tsuna smiled childishly. The older Hibari smiled and put a coat on Tsuna. "It's cold since it's almost winter." He explained putting his own coat on. Tsuna complied and put it on.

When ready, the two walked down the hallway to the front door, but someone was there. "Kufufu where are you going?" A familiar laugh was heard.

Tsuna turned and looked at Mukuro. "M-Mukuro?"

Mukuro got closer. "Where are you going Tsunayoshi-kun?" Before Tsuna could reply, Hibari took his hands, intertwining it together, and ran out. Tsuna ran with Hibari laughing a bit. Mukuro just stood there watching Hibari and Tsuna go out. He smiled and sighed. Never, he could never "catch" them.

Running through the cold breeze Tsuna felt like that time. When he and 'Kuro-chan' played often in the cold. He looked at the older Hibari Kyoya's wide back, since he was technically dragging Tsuna a long, Tsuna couldn't help but think he wanted to stay with Hibari forever, after all it was what he always wished and waited for.

DREAMERDREAMERDREAMERDREAMER

Wah! Finished! I think the Future Arc is going to be fun. I didn't include the Past Arc this time. I think I might do- one chapter Future, one chapter Past, just to make it less confusing.

-bows- Thank you again for reviewing and hope to see you in the next chapter!

Tsuna: I feel so weird when I look at this.

Reborn: -smirks- You should feel happy she didn't put any NG in here of you.

Tsuna: -blushes- What are you talking about? I didn't make any embarrassing mistakes this time.

Reborn: Oh really? What do you think TYL!Hibari?

TYL!Hibari: -puts hand on Tsuna head- You were good Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna: -blushes- …T-Thank you Hibari-san.

Reborn: Why do I have a feeling you're more nicer than the younger version of you.

Hibari: …

Tsuna: Reborn, Hibari-san! Stop fighting!

Me: -bows- Thank you again for reviewing and hope to see you in the next chapter!


	19. Winter's Cold And Jackets

_Sorry about the slow update. Fanfiction wouldn't let me on…=_= I wonder what's happening._

**PLEASE READ! :**

So maybe some noticed my mistakes I made a few days ago. I'm very very sorry about that. Some noticed about it and told me…and some didn't even notice and were like "No! Don't end the story!" …Sorry to confuse you but that was my **other story's chapter **and **I just uploaded it on the wrong story**. –bows- very very sorry! I'M NOT ENDING THIS STORY OK?

Hope that clears up the misunderstanding.

Thank you very much for reviewing **Sachiel Angelo, orangesky3, PurpleDreamIllusions, TunaFish27, animebaka14, Chromex3, ezcap 1****st****, X-CeLesTiAlWiNgS-X, Kichou, Hidden Gates, Breathless02, monkeydluffynaruto, BabyLuvs2Write, Reverie Feirina (), and AlteaAuroraRia.** Another thank you for those who reviewed on the messed up chapter 19, **FalteredGAIT, Solera and Crythos, jello(), yuu-kang, Xcruze, and ooglybooglygirl.**

You guys don't know how much I treasure and look forward to reading your reviews~~ XD It's awesome! If your name gets spelled wrong or like some got missing…blame it on my writing thing, it tries to "correct" the pen names, and I have to correct it back every time. lol

Disclaimer: Shimons would've just died if I owned, but they didn't so I don't own.

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 019: Winter's Cold And Jackets 

"It's been awhile."

The older version of Tsuna's voice was soft and it sounded almost like a whisper to himself, but Hibari heard it and smiled a bit.

The two just stood in front of the school, still holding hands together.

Finally there was a slight huff of breath that came from the older version of Tsuna. The air was still cold outside and you could see the breath easily. "You know, this place means a lot to me." Tsuna stated, his caramel eyes turning into a warmer shade. "I met you here, I met many people I love and cherish here."

Hibari nodded. He walked over and sat by the school entrance, where he and 'Usagi' had sat before, a long time ago. Tsuna gave a small smile and sat down next to him. The brunet looked up at the sky, as if he was wishing snow would fall. "If the snow fell down now, it will be just like it was when we first met right?" Tsuna asked Hibari. The prefect nodded, closing his eyes.

It was weird. Not a bad weird, but a good weird. Hibari never dreamed of sitting where he was sitting now with 'Usagi' next to him, just like the good old days. Except this Usagi was from the future and more older.

"Tsunayoshi aren't you cold?" Hibari asked. He saw Tsuna shiver and gave a slight blush. "Yeah. It's winter time, so I guess that's expected. Plus it's night so it's dark here." Tsuna mentioned and turned his head to face Hibari. "Ne Kyoya, if bad people come here, would you protect me?"

The prefect gave a surprised blink before his mouth twisted and made a small smirk. "Of course."

Tsuna smiled and shifted closer to Hibari, so that their shoulders were touching each other. "I think that's what we need." Tsuna stated, looking at the condensed air from his breath form in the cold air.

"Hmm?" Hibari said.

"I mean you and me. Well not 'you' but the future 'you'. We had a huge fight lately and it's getting only bigger." Tsuna stated, making a frown on his beautiful face.

Hibari's blue-grey eyes shimmered with the moonlight. "A fight huh?" He repeated. What was his future self doing? Didn't he promise himself that if he ever met 'Usagi' again, he would make the other happy and never make them sad? So what the heck was his future self doing?

Apparently the future Tsuna noticed this and gave a small nuzzle into Hibari's shoulder, resting his head. "Don't worry Kyoya. There is nothing to frown about." Tsuna closed his eyes as he was resting his head on Hibari's shoulder and thought about what happened today before he came to the past. He was shouting in anger in the forest before he poofed to the past. He was pretty sure his younger self would be safe, after all the future is not a total battle zone anymore.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari said. Tsuna opened his eyes and stared at the younger version of his lover. "Mm. What is it Kyoya?"

The prefect blew a breath of condensed air. "You're going to catch a cold. We don't even have jackets on." He answered. Tsuna smiled and nodded.

He got up from the ground patting his pants so dirt will fall off. Then the older Tsuna smirked. He quickly leaned down to Hibari, who was still on the ground, and put his ice cold hands on Hibari's face. The prefect was shocked and his eyes grew wide and then winced at the cold. "What are you doing Tsunayoshi?" He asked.

Tsuna gave a sleazy smile. "Nothing~ Just wanted to do that, my hands are ice cold you know."

Hibari sighed while getting up from the ground and then he took off his prefect's jacket and put it around Tsuna's shoulder, leaving himself only the shirt of his regular school's uniform.

Smiling, Tsuna gave a small thank you. Hibari nodded and the two walked back to the house.

_XDXDXDXDXDXD_

"Tenth!" A familiar voice called the moment Tsuna entered back in his old house. The older Tsunayoshi looked up and saw a younger version of his Storm Guardian. "What is it Hayato?" He asked.

Gokudera stopped in front of Tsuna and glared at Hibari, then looked back at Tsuna. "Where did you go with this…bas-guy."

The Vongola Tenth chuckled at Gokudera's action. Tsuna pulled Hibari closer to him. "Mm, we were just on a date." He answered. "See he even offered me his jacket."

Rest of the people came down stairs, which consisted of Yamamoto, Chrome, and Reborn. Reborn smirked, "Getting used to it I see." Tsuna frowned at Reborn as the infant was already on the last step of stairs. "Will you stop being so sadistic and please tell me why you brought me here?" He asked. He really didn't have time for this.

"Just relax won't you Tsuna? It's only for a couple of days." Reborn answered.

"I can't relax; I'm the boss of a huge mafia family you know. Those papers aren't getting signed by them self." Tsuna snapped back. Sure it was nice to talk to the young Hibari again, but he still had responsibilities.

Reborn sighed. "I have reasons Tsunayoshi. You know me, what I do always have reasons."

Tsuna frowned and childishly stuck his tongue out. "I know that and most of the reason is to just bully me."

"Now 'bully' is such a strong word." Reborn replied. Tsuna got angrier. The brunet knew that his boyfriend was suppose to come back from his mission today and he was suppose to talk to him and clear up their fight so they can be lovey-dovey again. But no, Reborn just have to mess up his schedules.

The infant gave Tsuna a look. A look that looked like I-will-tell-you-the-real-reason-later look. Tsuna noticed and gave a slight nod, that Reborn would only be able to notice. "Alright it's getting late guys, you should head home." Tsuna clapped his hands together as if he was saying it to younger kids. Well he was like, what 10 years older than them? So it sort of made sense.

Immediately Gokudera spoke, "Is _he_ staying here?" Obviously talking about Hibari.

Tsuna blinked and turned to Hibari, who turned to Reborn, who turned to Nana. Nana came down stairs when she heard so many noises from downstairs. "Mah, Kyo-kun can stay here for tonight. In fact all of you can if you wish so. Oh it will be like a slumber party!" She gleefully clapped her hands. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"I'm very sorry but I'm not worthy of such things." Gokudera said bowing his head. Tsuna didn't do anything since he was used to it. If it was the younger him he probably would have said 'G-Gokudera-kun, please don't do that' or something.

Yamamoto put his arms behind his head and smiled. "Well if Gokudera is not staying, I'll be taking my leave as well."

"Bossu, I need to go find Ken and Chikusa so…" Chrome spoke in a small voice. Tsuna nodded at his friends while his mom looked sad, and then perked up. "How about Kyo-kun?"

Hibari thought about it. It wasn't like anyone was waiting at home, except maybe Hibird, but the bird can take care of himself. "I don't mind." He answered.

Nana smiled. "Alright I'll go get a futon ready for you! Tsunako doesn't mind sharing a room right?" Tsuna's eyes widened. Sure if Hibari was the Hibari he knew in the future, he wouldn't mind, but this young Hibari, he wasn't too sure. "Uh…" Was all Tsuna could manage to get out.

"Yes yes I know, you're a girl and he is a boy, but we don't have enough room, don't worry you and Kyo-kun are going out with each other right?" Nana made a weird yet correct guess for the first time.

Both Tsuna and Hibari were too speechless to say anything.

Reborn smirked. Oh how he loves Nana and her clueless yet wonderful way. "Mama, I'm going to go sleep with Lambo and the others then. We don't want to _disturb_ them." A slow yet evil smirk rose up to Reborn's face.

Tsuna glared at Reborn. I thought they were going to talk later…The brunet sighed. "I understand." Tsuna said, not disagreeing with his mom's sudden 'Tsunako and Kyo-kun are going out' statement.

"I left some of my old clothes in Tsuna's room, I heard you don't have much clothes since it was a sudden thing to come here from Italy." Nana said and went upstairs to her room after she saw Tsuna nod. Inside Tsuna was thinking, _'Great now I have to wear girl clothes as well…just great…'_

The two lovers were left downstairs. Hibari sighed. "Maybe I should just go home then." He suggested. Immediately Tsuna grabbed Hibari's wrist. "Don't go Kyoya…" Tsuna whispered.

Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"I-I mean, it's so lonely in that house. I don't want that." Tsuna said before he gave one of those bambi eyes. The caramel orbs grew huge and they were reflecting from the lights. Hibari knew right away he couldn't refuse. "No matter how old you get, you'll always use that as your advantage won't you Tsunayoshi?" Hibari said. Tsuna grinned.

The two walked up stairs to Tsuna's room. It seemed Nana already put out the futon in the room, the brunet sighed. Then he looked at some of Nana's old clothes on the bed, he sighed even more.

He never expected to wear his mom's clothes. I mean maybe his dad's clothes, but his mom's? "Why did I had to be introduced as a girl?" Tsuna whined.

"Hnn. Well you do look like a girl anyways." Hibari replied, taking some of Tsuna's long hair and gently let it fall out of his hands.

Tsuna blushed. "That's so mean Kyoya." Tsuna pouted then noticed that Hibari was still wearing his school uniform. "You can't go to bed with that." Tsuna said, going into his old and familiar closet. He got out a pretty big shirt and some big comfortable looking pants.

"My old clothes probably won't fit you, but these were pretty big for me back then anyways. It might be the right size." Tsuna explained, giving the clothes to Hibari. "I'll go change in the bathroom, you can change here." The brunet suggested and grabbed some comfortable looking clothes from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Once Tsuna finished changing, he went back to his room and saw Hibari already in his futon.

Quickly Tsuna went to his bed, pushing the piled folded old clothes off his bed to get comfortable and snuggled in. He turned to his side so he was facing Hibari, who was on the ground. "No sneaking." Tsuna said looking at Hibari suspiciously.

Hibari smirked. "What does that mean?"

Tsuna glared childishly, not meaning any harm, "It means, no going into my bed. Your teenager hormones are…" Tsuna sighed. "Anyways you know what I mean." Tsuna said his last word before turning to the other side, facing the wall.

Hibari sighed. It was not he was going to do anything. Besides hormones are what herbivores get controlled by and he was not a herbivore. He turned to his back and faced the ceiling. He could hear the soft snores coming from Tsuna. _'He sleeps so fast and easily.'_ He thought and closed his eyes after. _'It's been awhile since I slept in a room with another person in it. It's not so bad.'_

XxX

Me: *cough* Ok cheesy ending but really, I think people might've forgotten Hibari's sad past. Don't forget it! Cause it's what makes Hibari~ lol

Hibari: …

Me: So anyways here is a Omake that haven't been used in awhile! Read if you like~ It has nothing to do with the story really, but it's fun to write. :3

**Omake:** Teach me, Hibari-sensei!

It was a typical after school day. The bell rung as it always did. People went home as they always did, but there was something special. Special for the disciplinary committee anyways. That's right; it was their day to be taught the rules from Hibari.

The funny haired men all walked into a classroom with order. The students ran away as far as possible trying not to 'crowd around'.

Finally everyone was seated. After a couple of minutes later, Hibari came into the classroom. The delinq- I mean the students all stood up in one motion. Hibari nodded and then they sat down in one motion.

When the Head prefect was going to start class, the door slid open again. "Am I too late?" The person asked. The students thought who had the nerve to be late? Then they saw the suicidal student.

He didn't look like a student at all actually, but all the disciplinary committee didn't look like normal students. The man looked strangely familiar to them.

Hibari glared at the late student. "You're late; I'm going to bite you to death." He said his catchphrase. The late student smirked. "Huh? You're going to bite me to death…well I'll bite you to death first." He replied back.

Others in the classroom sweat dropped.

"You're…" Hibari started.

"You." The other finished.

Still the others were confused but it seemed Hibari got it. "Go away, why are you even here?" Hibari demanded. He was not enjoying this at all.

"Well…I don't know…it just happened." The other man shrugged.

This late student had black hair, his aura was amazing, and the way he stood meant that he was proud and maybe strong. Then the man's eyes, they were blue-grey type of colour. "Plus the reviewing readers stated that they like me better then you."

Hibari glared, "I don't care what the others think."

Smirking, the other man walked across the room and leaned over the window. "You won't even know I'm here."

Suddenly a familiar yellow bird came through one of the open windows chirping his owner's name. Just when everyone thought the bird was going to go to Hibari, it went to the other man. "Hibari, Hibari." Hibird chirped and tilted its little head.

Hibird turned and saw Hibari on the other side. Confused Hibird chirped, "Hibari? Hibari?" Then Hibird flew away again.

The man sighed. "See even Hibird, know it's me, which is you."

If you guys already guessed who this strange man was, yes it was the famous Hibari Kyoya of ten years later.

Hibari glared at his older self.

While TYL!Hibari just sighed looking bored, "I didn't know that I was such a boring character in the past."

The others in the room were still sweat dropping, but didn't move from their seats.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari hissed and pulled out his tonfa out of nowhere as he always did. The older Hibari pulled his own out as well.

Just when everyone thought all hell would break loose, Tsuna came in, barging through the door. "Hibari-san!"

The two Hibaris stopped what they were about to do and faced Tsuna. "Hey he's talking to me." Hibari said.

"Hmm? Are you sure?" The older version of Hibari asked.

"Eh, eh two Hibari-sans?" Tsuna asked confused. He hadn't expected that. "Just ignore him Tsunayoshi." Hibari answered.

"You're just jealous because the readers like me more then you and possibly Tsunayoshi likes me more then you." The older Hibari (let's just call him Kyoya) smirked.

While the younger Hibari fumed. Kyoya (the older one) reached over to Tsuna pulling him to his chest. "Tsunayoshi you love me more don't you?" He asked, grabbing Tsuna's chin and pulled it up so it would meet his eyes.

Tsuna blushed. "Eh? Eh?" Was the only thing he managed to say.

"Tsunayoshi is _mine_." Hibari hissed pulling _his_ lover to _his_ side. Kyoya just stood smirking as Tsunayoshi got taken away. "Oh? You think so? Well let's ask Tsunayoshi then."

The two Hibari faced Tsuna and waited for the brunet's answer. "U-Um…" His caramel eyes grew big not knowing what to say.

If someone close to you asked you to choose between him or him, who will you choose? It was just like someone asking you, "Do you love your mom or your dad the most?". Even if you know the answer, you wouldn't answer it if the two (mom and dad) was right there where they can hear. So Tsuna just closed his mouth.

The two still waited for the answer.

"I-I-I…" Tsuna stuttered, quickly he pushed Hibari away, then without wasting one second, he ran out the classroom and didn't even stop until he reached his home.

Kyoya smirked. "See Tsunayoshi loves me more that's why he pushes you away."

Hibari got his tonfa out. "I'll bite you to death." He said in the most murderous type of voice.

Then the fight started up again, leaving the delinquents I mean, the students in the classroom watching their leader and some mysterious man who looked like their leader, fight. Ooeing and awwing when it was appropriate.

~1827~

Me: -looking away- Ha ha…sorry I just had to do that. It surprised me of how people were like "OMG I love TYL!Hibari more!" or "I think TYL!Hibari is much better!" LOL the innerHibari didn't like that at all.

Hibari: …I don't care.

Me: Sure you don't. Anyways the omake was long, sorry about that, or maybe you enjoyed it? The Hibari and the older Hibari is so different.

TYL!Tsuna: Where did Kyoya go? That cheater! How dare he cheat on me?

TYL!Hibari: I didn't cheat on you. Tsunayoshi is _you_.

TYL!Tsuna: Don't you dare think that just because you cheat on my younger version of myself doesn't mean you cheated on me!

Me: -sweat drops- Run TYL!Hibari… *cough* It's a lover spat, don't worry. Thank you for reading and hope to see you the next chapter! Reviews will make me feel encouraged plus happy! :D Ciao ciao~


	20. Secrets That You Don't Have To Know

*looking around* Nobody is going to attack me right? *looks around and cough* VERY VERY VERY SORRY ABOUT THE NO UPDATE LAST WEEK! *bows up and down like Gokudera*

I had some school problem. *coughsocialscough* Stupid test and homework…Anyways here is the next chapter! I'm very sorry again!

Thank you for reviewing **ezcap 1****st****, Tsukiko Ichihara, X-CeLesTiAlWiNgS-X, AlteaAuroraRia, PurpleDreamIllusions, kyonechan13, Chromex3, orangesky3, hibarin, Breathless02, totalamuto, Time Travelers, Kichou, Kyoya-sama, Mel-Chama, animebaka14, I.A.A.N, captivated fairy, ****.vongola**, and those silent readers out there. (If your pen names ever get spelled wrong, blame my "correcting spelling" thing on my computer. I try to fix them again, but I might miss it sometimes.)

Disclaimer: Nope Nope Nope~ I don't own~ Muahaha! I mean Kufufufu! I don't own this laugh either sadly. =_=

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 020: Secrets That You Don't Have To Know

_Running through the cold breeze Tsuna felt like that time. When he and 'Kuro-chan' played often in the cold. He looked at the older Hibari Kyoya's wide back, since he was technically dragging Tsuna a long, Tsuna couldn't help but think he wanted to stay with Hibari forever, after all it was what he always wished and waited for._

Tsuna and the older Hibari was sitting in a coffee shop, warming up from the cold. Hibari ordered a coffee while he ordered a hot chocolate for Tsuna.

The brunet told Hibari that he could drink coffee, but Hibari just smirked and said, "Oh you think?" Tsuna hesitated to speak more.

Once the waitress came back with their order, she gave a seductive look at Hibari, but he ignored it..or he just didn't even notice. The waitress got angry and went away. Tsuna couldn't help but snicker. Hibari raised an eyebrow. "What is it Tsunayoshi?" He asked.

"I-It's nothing..." Tsuna spoke quickly feeling a bit embarrassed looking at the older version of his lover. He quickly picked up the hot chocolate and drank it too fast and burned his tongue.

Hibari sighed. "Be careful." He said, reaching over to ruffle Tsuna's hair. Tsuna blushed. The older version of his lover was…so mature. I mean Hibari-san from the past was mature as well, but this one…it just gave him a different feeling.

"U-Um Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked quietly. Hibari drank his coffee, waiting for Tsuna to go on. "Umm well…about that room I was in, the one I slept in and found myself in the morning?"

The ex-prefect nodded, still waiting. "W-Well was that my room…or yours? I-I mean if it was mine, why were you in there sleeping? And if it was yours, why was I there?" Tsuna asked, hoping Hibari wouldn't ignore the question.

Chuckling, Hibari set the coffee down. "What do you think Tsunayoshi?"

"Well I don't know so that's why I'm asking you."

Hibari smirked. "Well think about it. You, the future you, and I are going out. It wouldn't be weird to be sharing a room would it?"

Tsuna blushed, looking down to hide his flushed face. "I-It's just that it's weird…I-I mean sure we might be going out…but there is only one bed in that room." He fidgeted on his shirt.

The Cloud Guardian gave a shrug. "So?" He said as if it was the most oblivious answer in the world. Tsuna sweat dropped. What was his future self thinking?

"So where are we going after this?" Tsuna asked looking up after finishing his hot chocolate, leaving a trace of whip cream on his cheek. Hibari gave a low chuckle and wiped the trace of whip cream with his hand and licked it. Tsuna looked away in embarrassment.

"Well we can go sightseeing or we can visit places that your future self likes." Hibari answered.

Tsuna tilted his head closing his eyes as he was thinking, putting his hands around his chest showing the thinking-pose. Hibari watched in amusement. Tsuna's caramel eyes shot open, "I want to visit places that my future self likes." He smiled making up his mind.

Finishing up his coffee, Hibari paid the bill and walked out with Tsuna following close behind.

"So where are we going first?" The brunet asked, wanting to hold hands with the older one, but hold himself back. He thought it was too childish. Hibari noticed this and held Tsuna's hand. "We don't want your hands to freeze do we? And you'll see where we are headed to." Hibari sort of smiled and led Tsuna on. The brunet was happy but didn't admit it.

The caramel eyes widened at the site in front of him. There were bunch of flowers everywhere even though it was close to winter time. Also there was a shrine that looked like a Japanese shrine.

Before Tsuna could ask about it, Hibari answered for him. "The Italians are artist. They wanted to start a project and show the country how other countries looked like in their own land. Actually your future self was also in this plan and suggested a Japanese shrine as one of the project."

"M-My future self?" Tsuna said pointing to himself with his free finger. Hibari nodded. "No wonder it looks like the backyard of your house Hibari-san…I mean the one in the past. The shrine almost looks like the Namimori shrine as well."

"Hmm, you're surprising sharp Tsunayoshi." Hibari said in a teasingly type of tone. Tsuna frowned. "And what's that suppose to mean?" He huffed, letting go of Hibari's hand.

"Nothing." Hibari smirked. "Want to look around more or go somewhere else?" He asked. But Tsuna didn't hear it. In fact, Tsuna went close to the shrine, evading the crowd that was surrounding it. He kept on walking with a dazed look, Hibari pulled him back. "Tsunayoshi!"

Blinking out of his daze, Tsuna looked back at Hibari. "Eh? How did I get all the way here?" Tsuna looked confused.

Hibari sighed in relief. "It's happening again…" He murmured, soft enough that Tsuna could barely hear it.

"Hibari-san? How did I get here?" Tsuna asked tilting his head cutely. Hibari kept on holding onto Tsuna's wrist, feeling frustrated at himself. "Owch that hurts Hibari-san!" Tsuna whined, trying to free him arm.

Hibari quickly loosened his grip but didn't let go. "Sorry Tsunayoshi," He apologised. "But don't let go of my hand for now on ok? Not until we get back to the base." He held Tsuna's hand firmly, but not enough to hurt him.

Tsuna was confused. "Eh? We're not going to look around more?" He pouted. He actually wanted to. Though he was so lost with all the Italian language around him.

"Trust me Tsunayoshi. Please, let's go back." Hibari almost looked desperate. Tsuna's eyes softened. _'Why is Hibari-san acting like this?'_ "Ok..if you say so Hibari-san." Tsuna sighed.

Hibari and Tsuna walked along the crowd. This was strange because Hibari hated crowds. In fact today was strange, everywhere he looked there were crowds and Hibari didn't do anything. Except the cafe, he kicked people out of there.

'_Did Hibari-san stop hating crowds?'_ Tsuna thought. _'That can't be true right?'_

Then Tsuna noticed something. Hibari and he were walking in a street full of people holding hands! _'HHIII! I-I should let go…what are the people thinking as they are seeing this?'_ Tsuna screamed in his mind, he would've pulled his hair…if his hand was free.

The brunet looked around hesitantly, thinking a lot of people would be watching them. Which there wasn't much at all. Except some people who just stared at them but smiled and looked away after. But Tsuna thought that was because the girls were just staring at Hibari because he was very handsome. Not thinking of the possibilities that they were yaoi fan girls.

Though honestly there was nobody looking at them with disgust. Which…was weird. I mean two man holding hands in the street? Tsuna looked around again, panicking a bit, just in case someone was looking at them with weird eyes, but there wasn't anybody.

"Tsunayoshi stop your fidgeting!" Hibari raised his voice against Tsuna the first time. Tsuna flinched. Hibari never raised his voice at him before, or even at all most of the times.

Little tears started to form in Tsuna's eyes. Hibari kneeled down in front of Tsuna. "Sorry Tsunayoshi, that's not what I meant," Hibari explained, hugging the brunet who was sniffling his cries. "I'm so sorry, don't cry." They were hugging for awhile.

"I-I'm fine now Hibari-san…" Tsuna noticed what they were doing. They were hugging in the crowded streets! Surely someone found it weird! Tsuna looked around with his blurry vision from his tears, but nobody looked at them with disgust.

"Are you ok Tsunayoshi? I'm sorry I raised my voice. I was just…agitated." Hibari explained. Tsuna quickly shook his head. "No Hibari-san. It's my fault..I was being stupid to cry just because you raised your voice."

Hibari shook his head. "It's not stupid. That was very shameful of me. I shouldn't have raised my voice when you were only looking around." Hibari said as he stood up. "What were you looking at anyways?"

Tsuna nodded in understanding and his shoulders that were stiff, slowly relaxed. "I was just…well," Tsuna scratched his cheeks in embarrassment. "Well isn't it weird that two guys walk hand in hand..and hugging each other in the middle of the street?"

Hibari couldn't help but laugh a little. "Ah Tsunayoshi. In the future people don't think much about gays or any of that stuff that much. The society accepted it. In fact, the mafia supports it mostly."

"Eh?" Tsuna said in confusion.

"I'll explain more later, but let's go back to the base ok?" Hibari said. Tsuna nodded and the two walked back to the base.

~TYL!1827~

Me: OMG I have finally made a love twist! –dances- (indicating to the weird act Tsuna did at the shrine)

Tsuna: Um…

Hibari: Just ignore her Tsunayoshi. –takes Tsuna away-

Me: No! Stop ignoring me! *pouts* Well actually I wanted more scenes with TYL!Hibari shouting at Tsuna (Cause I'm evil that way) but it seems if I did that the story will be no good and it would ruin Hibari's "face".

TYL!Hibari: …

Me: So~ I did an omake on that waitress who was ignored in the story! YAY! (Like I said, I'm evil. Kufufufu)

…

Omake: DELETED SCENES

When the waitress saw a hot guy with black hair come in the cafe, she thought she died and went to heaven. Then she saw some fluffy person that came along with him.

At first she thought the person that was with the black haired guy was his girlfriend or something. Then she looked at her competition more, the fluffy person was just a child. No competition there.

"Hello may I take your order?" The waitress asked very sweetly and did a certain pose that made her look prettier. Her beautiful charms never went unnoticed.

"**Hibari-san what is she saying?**" The child said. The hot guy just said, "**She wants to know what we want.**"

The waitress didn't know what they were saying as they were speaking a different language, but she kept on smiling.

"A coffee and hot chocolate." The man said. Her eyes turned into hearts at his voice. "Yes and what is your name…just to write it down for your order."

The man raised his brow a bit. "Just write down 'Kuro-chan'."

"Eh?"

There was a bit of silence. "Alright then…'Kuro-chan'…I'll come back with your order then." She said and looked at the child, well the child looked like a girl but she also looked like a guy at the same time. The waitress couldn't really tell the gender with all that messy long hair.

"**Hibari-san why did you tell her your name was 'Kuro-chan'?**" The child asked. "**I don't give out real names. Don't give out names to strangers right 'Usagi'?**" 'Kuro-chan' smirked. The waitress was confused at the language but she went away to get the order.

She will try harder to seduce him when she comes back.

After awhile she came back with the order. _'He he I put on some of my best makeup on. He'll have to look at me now.'_ The waitress gave the hot chocolate to the child and the coffee to Hibari giving a seductive look again.

It seemed the 'Kuro-chan' didn't even notice. She got angry and went away and she could swear that the child was laughing at her.

'_Hmph. He doesn't know real beauty when he sees one.'_ She thought angrily and started serving other people.

~TYL!1827~

Me: …That girl stands no chance against TSUNA!

Tsuna: You are so weird…

Me: Eh he~ Well thank you for reading this chapter! –bows- If there were any mistakes please feel free to tell me. XD Again thank you for reviewing and hope to see you in the next chapter~

Edited on Dec 5/10: Just some minor grammar change.


	21. Another Insert To Memories

Direction: We're going back to the present time!

Disclaimer: Really, I don't own. :3

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 021: Another Insert To Memories

_Hibari sighed. It was not he was going to do anything. Besides hormones are what herbivores get controlled by and he was not a herbivore. He turned to his back and faced the ceiling. He could hear the soft snores coming from Tsuna. 'He sleeps so fast and easily.' He thought and closed his eyes after. 'It's been awhile since I slept in a room with another person in it. It's not so bad.' _

The Vongola Decimo was in a crisis. First of all, his entire younger version of his guardians was present in the kitchen where he was eating breakfast. Second they were fighting. And lastly…well…they just made Tsuna's day a lot worse.

It was peaceful when Tsuna woke up. He noticed Hibari was not sleeping in the futon. The brunet got up and went downstairs, wondering if Hibari had gone home. Then he noticed all the people in the kitchen and it ended up being a breakfast "party".

Reborn was just by the side on the table, eating his own breakfast; Tsuna tried his best to not scream at him. Ryohei was shouting something obnoxious, and his guardians were fighting about something as usual. Especially Gokudera, he was shouting something at Hibari. Tsuna was glad at least Chrome was quiet.

"Sawada's cousin! You are EXTREMELY beautiful!"

Tsuna got out of his daze. _'Umm…how would a girl react to this…Why am I trying to think like a girl?' _"Ah…thank you…" Tsuna tried to smile and glared at Reborn, who now was finished eating.

"So where did Sawada go anyways?" Ryohei shouted in his booming voice.

Gokudera sighed. "We explained to already turf-head. The Tenth is on a fieldtrip!" He explained again. The silver haired bomber looked at Tsuna and gave a slight wink. Tsuna just sweat dropped.

Yamamoto came up behind Gokudera and gave one of his "Maa, maa" and put an arm over Gokudera's shoulder. "Get off me baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted, not happy with his situation.

Ryohei began shouting, "Why did Sawada leave without saying goodbye to the EXTREME!"

The brunet sighed and closed his ears. The younger version of his guardians was so immature and too loud.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna immediately knew who that was. Even though his ears were closed, he just could hear his younger version of his lover, it was like he had a radar in his head or something. "Yes Kyoya?"

"I have to start my rounds at the school now, so I'm leaving." Hibari said, caressing Tsuna's cheek with one of his hand. The brunet blushed and nodded. No matter when or where, his lover is so good looking.

Nana stepped in before Tsuna could say anything further. "Wait Kyo-kun. You should eat breakfast before you go." Hibari's face sort of turned green. "It's alright…mama…" The word 'mama' was stuck in his throat a bit. It's been a very long time since he called anyone that. "I have to leave for my duty you see."

Nana nodded. "Alright. You have stuff you need to do. Please feel free to drop by whenever you like Kyo-kun and I'm sorry Tsu-kun had to leave without saying bye."

Hibari shook his head saying it's really nothing, his face starting to turn back into a normal colour.

'_Wah, kaa-san is still overfeeding people. How much did Kyoya eat last night?'_ Tsuna thought.

The prefect left the house with Tsuna close behind him. "Why are you following me Tsunayoshi?" He asked, stopping after taking a few steps away from the house.

Tsuna smiled. "I won't go too far. Just want to walk a bit." He lied.

"In your pajamas?" Hibari smirked raising his brow.

"In my pajamas." Tsuna smiled. Hibari gave a low chuckle. Even ten years later, the herbivore was still very cute.

Gokudera came running to the two lovers, Yamamoto right beside him. The Storm Guardian looked at the Cloud Guardian and said, "Oi you bast- …I mean _Hibari_, what is your relationship with the Tenth?"

"It's none of your business herbivore."

The Storm Guardian twitched, and Yamamoto could swear that a vein was popping out of the Italian's face. "Of course it's my business!" He shouted, getting ready to beat up Hibari for his answer.

Yamamoto stood on the side. He too was curious of the relationship. Tsuna –the younger one- did say that he liked Hibari, and that it was working out pretty well, but he never explained what their relationship really was.

Before Hibari could respond, Tsuna smiled.

"Hayato, you don't know? Shouldn't it be obvious?" Tsuna said, clinging onto one of Hibari's arms. "He and I are going out. Even in this time, my younger self already got AND have him." Tsuna gave his usual innocent smile pointing between himself and Hibari.

Gokudera's mouth opened wide. The Hurricane Bomber pointed at Tsuna and Hibari. Tsuna just nodded. "WHAT?"

Yamamoto just laughed. "Ha ha, when Tsuna..err the Tsuna from this time come back, I must congratulate him."

"Baseball freak! Are you mad? If the innocent Tenth goes out with a bas-this guy like this, who knows what he will do to the Tenth!" Gokudera kept on shouting.

"Maa, maa. Tsuna is happy and that is the important part isn't it?" Yamamoto asked his boyfriend.

"No it's not! Te-" Gokudera started before he was cut off.

"Hayato…could it be that you don't approve?" Tsuna asked. When Gokudera was going to give a definite yes, his determination wavered when he looked at the older Tsuna and blushed.

The Vongola Decimo was giving one of those looks. Flushed cheeks, wet, huge eyes, pouty mouth, and looking fidgety. Gokudera didn't know what to say. How could he just say no to that face? In fact, how can anyone say no to that face!

Hibari looked at his ten years later version of his lover and smirked_. 'It seems Tsunayoshi has learned how to use his looks to control people around him.'_ "Tsunayoshi, I'm leaving now." Hibari said, and turned around. Tsuna smiled and waved shouting "byes".

_LululalaLululalLuluLala_

The "guests" had finally left (they had to go to school) and Tsuna searched the house for Reborn. He really needed to talk to that hitman, but as luck would have it he couldn't find him anywhere. Tsuna was angry. Reborn better explain why he was suddenly replaced by his younger self.

It was now the afternoon and Tsuna had a great idea to get rid of his boredom, since he couldn't go to school. Tsuna went into the kitchen to see his mom cooking lunch.

"Umm…Nana-san," Tsuna began, still feeling weird calling his mom by her name. "I'm thinking of making lunch for Kyoya, do you have any suggestion?"

Nana turned around, stopping her humming. "My, making a lunch for your boyfriend?" She giggled. Tsuna laughed a bit, "Yup." He said. He really couldn't believe his mom still thought he was a girl, who was Hibari's girlfriend.

"Mmm how about this…" Nana started to list out possible lunch. Tsuna listened in…

At Namimori Middle school the bell rang, indicating it was time for lunch. Hibari was in the reception room, leaning back in his chair, yawning as he looked out the window. He was debating if he should go around the school and bite herbivores to death.

As he was thinking about it, a knock was heard.

Hibari frowned. Who dared to interrupt him at lunch time? There was only one person, and that person is gone for awhile.

The door opened without Hibari's consent. Just when Hibari thought it was a good reason to bite that person to death, he saw a shaggy brunet hair poking from the door.

"Kyoya…can I come in?" A familiar voice asked. Hibari's eyes softened at the sight of his lover's future self. "Sure Tsunayoshi. What brings you here?"

Tsuna came in and looked around. "Wow it's been such a long time since I came into the reception room." Tsuna commented as he sat down on the couch. "Ah I came here to deliver this." Tsuna said pointing to the bentos in his hand.

"I know my younger self promised you this kind of stuff. A bento each day right?" The older Tsuna talked as he opened the bento up. Hibari raised an eyebrow. "That's invalid you know. I never really needed anything back. Buying Tsunayoshi a cell phone doesn't even cut for what he did when I was young." Hibari paused. "I can never repay my dept to Tsunayoshi…"

The brunet frowned and went closer to Hibari. "That's a stupid way of thinking things Kyoya. When I was 'Usagi', I never wanted anything back. I didn't even think that I 'saved' you. You were just my friend and I developed feeling for you."

"Tsunayoshi, even though you and…the Tsunayoshi from this time might think that, I don't. I must repay him back, but it'll be impossible to do that. 'Usagi' had done so many things I just can't pay back. That's why when I left Namimori I pledge to myself, if I meet 'Usagi' again I'll do anything for him." Hibari sat down on the couch beside Tsuna.

Tsuna knew he was supposed to say something, but he couldn't say anything. He didn't know whether to blush or not. Whether to tell Kyoya "thank you" or "you're thinking too much".

Confused Tsuna was frozen in place, finally the brunet sighed. "Listen Kyoya. Don't think like that. My ten years younger self would be sad if he heard that." Tsuna stated, closing his eyes. "If you think that way, I'll think that maybe you are dating me out of your so called 'pledge' and not of love. That's not true right?"

Hibari stared at the older Tsuna, keeping silent.

"Anyways," Tsuna said as he kept the silence away. "Putting those thoughts on the side, let's eat lunch! I made it myself!" Tsuna smiled and showed the contents inside the bento.

It consisted of tamago*, rice, mini sausages, and some weird heart shaped bear. Tsuna looked at Hibari, waiting for the other to try it.

Hibari got one of the chopsticks and went for the tamago. The brunet waited for the prefect to finish chewing. "Well?"

"Did you really make this? I don't remember Tsunayoshi being able to cook?" Hibari answered.

Tsuna smiled, that was the closest compliment he could get. "Well, it's been ten years you know. Even I can have cooking skills."

Hibari chuckled and ruffled the older Tsuna's hair.

"You're hair still defies gravity huh?" Hibari said and stopped ruffling the hair, eating more of the lunch. Tsuna pouted more. "It's not my fault. It's genetics!"

The afternoon went on like that, Tsuna staying close Hibari. After awhile, Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere like he always does. Probably one of his secrete entrance ways.

"Ciaossu." The baby smirked. Tsuna quickly got up from the couch. "Reborn! There you are! Where were you? I was trying to find you everywhere!" He shouted at the baby.

Reborn glared evilly at Tsuna, and Tsuna hid a bit behind Hibari, who got up the second Tsuna did from the couch.

"Tsk-tsk Tsuna." Reborn waved his index finger at him. Tsuna frowned.

The infant sighed and sat on the empty couch. "You want some answers I guess…" Reborn stated and looked at Hibari and Tsuna seriously. "The both of you." Tsuna nodded while Hibari just stared.

"Well Hibari, the bruises on Tsuna-the younger one- was made by me, but it was training, nothing unusual." Reborn finally answered Hibari's question. Hibari, not really satisfied with the answer frowned a bit.

Tsuna tilted his head. What bruises? But decided to not press anything further, he needed to get _his_ answer.

"Infant that doesn't explain-" Hibari began.

"Oh but it does. I'm Tsuna's tutor; I can do what I want." Reborn cut Hibari off.

Tsuna had to bite his own tongue to say nothing. He really truly had to not to talk, he needed his answers now, and if he respond to Reborn's statement, his answers would be delayed.

There was a bit of silence then finally Hibari gave up with a sigh.

Reborn smirked. "Ok now for your answer Vongola Decimo."

The older Tsuna stopped biting his own tongue and looked at Reborn seriously. Suddenly an alarm went off and Reborn looked at his watch. "It seems it's time for coffee time for me. Also I won't be back until much later; I need to go back to Italy. Ciao ciao!" And the infant disappeared.

Tsuna's eyes opened wide. "WHAT?" He screamed. How did this happen? He endured all that for nothing!

Hibari just yawned.

"Kyoya it's not the time for yawning…I can never get my answer now." Tsuna cried. Hibari patted Tsuna's head.

"I'm sure the infant has a good reason. You can always ask the baby of the future." Hibari stated. Tsuna sighed. Will he ever know why he was switched?

"Oh yeah Kyoya, tomorrow lets go on a date!" Tsuna remembered.

Hibari was silent.

"I mean Reborn said I was going to be here for 2 days, so tomorrow is my last day! So go on a date with me please?" Tsuna begged. He wasn't going to miss a chance to date his lover's ten years younger self. Though that sounded a bit wrong, it sounded great in Tsuna's head.

"Tsunayoshi I have to go to school tomor-" Hibari began.

"Please Kyoya, who is more important? The school or…me?" Tsuna asked, giving his tearful and puppy eyes again.

Twice, he was cut off from speaking twice today, but looking at Tsuna's puppy eyes…Sighing Hibari answered Tsuna.

"Fine."

~1827~

*Tamago: It is a rolled fryed egg. It's soo yummy~

Me: OMG I need to upload this! Ha ha not much A/N today. I just barely finished this. I'm overtime!

Tsuna: U-Umm…

Me: …Sorry about any grammar mistakes. If there is any, I would appreciate your comments about it. It would improve my writing as well *looks at the time* ! Ok anyways thank you for reading. And thank you all for those who Reviewed! I appreciate them all! XD


	22. Back to the Beginning

*take in a big breath* I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!

I didn't update for such a long time. I really have no big excuse, just been busy with school and finals plus provincials. DD:

I hope you guys forgive me. *bows on floor* I even got complains through PMs…so…sorry…

Thank you for reviewing in the last chapter **ezcap 1****st****, totalmuto, AlteaAuroraRia, AnimeOtakuDeGozaru, Kichou, orangesky, Teddy-san, Breathless02, Kyoya-sama, KuroShiro no Tama, PurpleParadise, Hanori Shiki, Seeker-Of-The-Heart, and NoName ().**

I really am sorry again, and hope you enjoy this chapter! . I really wanted to make it longer…but I couldn't really go anywhere with it much.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nu dah I don't own KHR.

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 022: Back to the Beginning

_"I'll explain more later, but let's go back to the base ok?" Hibari said. Tsuna nodded and the two walked back to the base._

"You two. You escape from here; you come back like it never happened, and _now _you are asking me for explanation?" Reborn hissed at the two idiots. Tsuna and the older Hibari had come back to the base like Hibari had promised and asked Reborn to explain the situation of the future to Tsuna.

Older Hibari looked bored, he couldn't help it, he was the cloud, unrestricted, always moving, and the only reason why he was even staying in the Vongola base was to stay by Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna on the other was shaking in fear at Reborn. Sure the young version of Reborn was scary at times, but with that little body you don't really feel "fear". Right now though, with Reborn's big body, the tallness, and others, Tsuna felt really intimidated and just wished he hadn't asked Reborn for an explanation about how the future changed.

The brunet has been in the future for two days already, he really wanted to go back home. Still he was curious of the future..just a tad little winsy bit. He was in a daze a bit until Reborn's cold voice shook him out of it.

"You can explain it to him yourself." Reborn said glaring at Hibari, his eye was a cold onyx colour.

Hibari sighed. "You know I'm not good at explaining these stuff." Tsuna just thought, _'Liar! You're just too lazy to!'_ Hibari stared at Tsuna and Tsuna gulped, he forgot his mind was…vulnerable.

Reborn sighed in frustration. "I'm not going to explain anything, get Kusakabe to explain."

"He is busy with something at the moment." Hibari stated, yawning in boredom.

"Then get Gokudera." Reborn hissed. His patience was running short.

"I'm not asking anything from that herbivore." Hibari glared.

Tsuna just looked at this conversation back and forth. "Y-You don't really have to tell me if you d-don't want to. I'm g-going over there…t-to H-Hayato ok?" Tsuna stuttered, not being able to take the murderous aura around him anymore and wanted to run away.

Hibari stopped Tsuna before Tsuna could take a break for it. "Tsunayoshi, come." Hibari dragged Tsuna out of the room. The moment Tsuna took a step outside that room, he sighed of relief. Finally he's out, he took in a big breath of air and Hibari took him away.

Being dragged Tsuna wasn't really looking forward and looked around, until he hit Hibari's back. "Oof. Sorry Hibari-san." Tsuna rubbed his nose. He wondered why Hibari had stopped.

"Kufufufu, oya oya, what do we have here? Did you two already return from your _date_?" A familiar voice was heard in front of Hibari. Tsuna knew it was probably Mukuro, but he couldn't see behind Hibari.

"Get out of the way pineapple herbivore." Hibari said, hiding Tsuna behind him.

"Kufufu that's not nice to call me that Kyoya-kun." Mukuro gave a smirk. "It's also not nice to show Tsunayoshi-kun."

Hibari just glared at Mukuro, while Mukuro smirked back. Tsuna really didn't want the two to start a fight right now. "Move herbivore, I have something to talk to with Tsunayoshi." Hibari said in his cold voice.

Mukuro gave his signature smirk and laugh.

Finally Tsuna sighed and moved out into the view. He looked at Mukuro. Not much has changed with Mukuro really, except he had a change of aura. He "felt" different. Like he had finally found peace within himself. Tsuna couldn't help but smile. "Mukuro, stop being rude and move."

The said man made a face that looked like he was hurt. "Tsunayoshi-kun don't be so mean to me."

Hibari knew that Mukuro was faking, but Tsuna bought it. "I-It's not like I'm b-being mean to you, I-I mean, I j-just have stuff t-to do so…" The brunet tried to explain; not trying to hurt the other's feeling again. Mukuro gave his laugh and hugged the brunet.

"Kufufufu, the young Tsunayoshi-kun is very cute." He said. Tsuna's eyes widened. "HHIIIIIII!" He screamed and tried to push the older man away, but Mukuro didn't budge.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari's murderous aura appeared and got out his tonfas, about to swing at Mukuro.

The Mist Guardian quickly jumped away. "Kufufu, it's no wonder people misunderstands about our relationship. If you treat me like this Kyoya, they'll misunderstand more. I'll be going now." And like the mist Mukuro disappeared.

Tsuna just stood in shock. _'What just happened…'_

Hibari sighed and smirked dangerously, putting his tonfa back into his magical pocket (cause the tonfas appears out of nowhere). "Come now Tsunayoshi." He said and dragged Tsuna again. Tsuna still a bit confused let himself be dragged.

The two came inside Hibari's room. Tsuna sat on the big bed. "What was Mukuro talking about Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head.

"Don't listen to that herbivore, you'll catch his stupidity." Hibari said as he closed the door.

'_But I think Mukuro is smarter than me actually…'_ Tsuna thought and sighed as he just insulted himself again. He put his head down in shame.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari said. He cupped Tsuna's chin and lifted it up so Tsuna was looking at Hibari. The brunet gave a blush. "Don't say that about yourself." He said in a soft voice.

If Tsuna wasn't used to Hibari, he would be unable to breath. Hibari's voice was like poison. It spreads and you can't help but always remember it. Tsuna's face turned even redder. "H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna managed to say.

Hibari smirked and leaned in, Tsuna closed his eyes shut, and then there was a "poof" kind of sound. The room was filled with purple smoke. Hibari sat back down on the bed and said, "Welcome back Tsunayoshi."

"Kyoya!" The older version of Tsuna shouted somewhere in the mist and tackled Hibari. "I'm back!" He grinned, fully showing himself now. Hibari pinched Tsuna's cheek.

"Ouch." Tsuna pouted and rubbed the pinched cheek. "Kyoya~ Your younger self was so cute! But you're not cute at all." He pouted again and stood up; Hibari pulled Tsuna back down, pushing him onto the bed.

"Not cute huh?" Hibari smirked and leaned in. Tsuna blushed. "Not cute, but very handsome." Tsuna admitted, his face red.

"Does that mean you forgive me Tsunayoshi? And that you won't go to the Millefiore?" Hibari asked, his face centimetres away from Tsuna.

Tsuna stuck his tongue out. "Nope. I'm still going."

Hibari sighed and got up from the bed. He walked a bit before he hit the wall out of anger. "Why, it doesn't make sense. They are going to kill you Tsunayoshi." He almost hissed but calmed himself.

"Kyoya, you don't trust me?" Vongola Decimo frowned.

The Cloud Guardian glanced at the older, trying to keep his anger in. "That's not it Tsunayoshi. You know Byakuran is going to kill you." He replied, almost hissing in his sentence.

Tsuna sighed. He knew that his lover was just worried about him. After all there was a future where Byakuran killed Tsuna and when they came to the future they believed it. Though that was not the case, he was actually in a deep sleep.

But that is not the situation now. The future has changed. _They_ changed it themselves. Hibari should know that.

"Kyoya…" Tsuna said, getting off the bed and hugged the other reassuringly. "You know the future has changed. You know that I'm not the 'innocent not knowing anything' younger self. And you know deep inside that you trust me right? So please let me go to this meeting. If…if we get the Millefiore on our side it's very beneficial."

Hibari closed his eyes, letting himself think before he sighed. "I understand Tsunayoshi," He said. Tsuna's eyes widened and smiled, nuzzling his face onto Hibari's neck. "But, you have to talk to Reborn about this yourself." Hibari smirked.

Tsuna's smile wavered. He so did not want to talk to Reborn about this. It was one thing he was avoiding. "Kyoya that's evil!" He shouted and was pouting.

There was a low chuckle coming from Hibari and he noticed a small flower in Tsuna's hair. "Ah, the date…" He smirked again remembering the past.

Grinning, Tsuna hugged Hibari's arm. "I know. But our younger selves don't know that their lives are going to get a much harder later on." He almost joked, remembering the past as well.

"Hn. If they're not herbivores, they can get past it." Hibari replied, yawning again. Tsuna nodded. "Now about telling Reborn…do I really have to do it Kyoya? You know Reborn is going to kill me." He looked scared and shivered at the thought of what Reborn will do to him.

Hibari gave a low chuckle and waved his hand. "It's your problem now Tsunayoshi."

"Mou." Tsuna pouted again. He knew Reborn would find out sooner or later, but that's 'later' he was going to die, not 'sooner'. Tsuna sighed. "How have things been going since I was away?" He asked.

The black haired man shrugged. "The herbivores were all a nuisance as usual. On the other hand…"

"…Mukuro's been annoying hasn't he?" Tsuna finished for Hibari. He sighed. Ever since he freed Mukuro from prison, the other man always had been clinging on to him. Mukuro states it's out of love but Tsuna knows that it's because of a certain "respect" and a bit of friendship. "Don't let him get too much to you Kyoya. Mukuro is always like that." He let out a small laugh. "Or you might lose your hair."

Hibari smirked at Tsuna. "Hmm that won't be good then, but I think it's _you_ that should lose the hair." He said and touched Tsuna's hair gently. "Remember your old habit of pulling it? You'll probably go bald first."

Tsuna's face reddened again from his blush. "K-Kyoya….stop teasing me! I get it, I get it! I will speak to Reborn so stop it!" He grabbed a pillow from their bed and pushed it onto Hibari's face.

Like it was instinct, Hibari quickly knocked the pillow off. "Tsunayoshi, stop being annoying and go talk to him already. If Reborn does kill you, I don't blame him."

The brunet stuck his tongue out at the other and got up from his bed. "Well then Kyoya, you will be sleeping alone today." He huffed and was about to walk out the door. Hibari quickly caught Tsuna's arm. Tsuna turned around to face Hibari, confused.

"My goodbye kiss?" Hibari smirked. Oh he loved seeing Tsuna blush. Ever since the other got older, it's harder to get a blush out of him, plus he isn't as innocent as he was before. Hibari blamed the mafia, the corrupted thing, but he quickly shook his head. Tsuna's face went red like a tomato. Sure he and Hibari shared kisses many times, but that question really caught him off guard.

"Well?" Hibari said, closing his eyes, his smirk still there.

Tsuna was really speechless. He quickly looked around and gave a quickly peck on Hibari's cheek. Hibari opened his eyes, not satisfied. "That's all you get Kyoya. If I do survive from Reborn, maybe you'll get more." He shrugged. "But who knows." He turned around once again, heading for the door.

Hibari sighed. "I'll be waiting here then."

The brunet turned back at Hibari before he left. "Then I'll see you later…if I live." He joked...sort of, and finally left the room.

A slight smile crawled up onto Hibari's face. _'This time I won't fail you.' _He kissed his Vongola Ring before he went out of the room himself, turning the light off and closing the door.

~TYL!18TYL!27~

Me: So here is the last bit of the Future Arc. Hope you guys enjoyed!

TYL!Tsuna: Kyoya~~ *glomps Hibari from behind*

TYL!Hibari: *reading his book, not minding the weight on his back*

TYL!Tsuna: *pouts as he is ignored*

Me: *sweat drop* Hope my writing hasn't changed for the worse… Ha ha… Anyways I'll be sure to not neglect this story again! Like I said I was super busy, plus…I was kind of in a writer block…Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you again in the next chapter. Ciao~


	23. Goodbyes and Hellos

Wah. The week went by so slowly. =_=

Thank you soo much for reviewing **totalmuto, Kichou, AlteaAuroraRia, Hanori Shiki, AnimeOtakuDeGozaru, Teddy-san, NoName (), ezcap1st, fionaroxz, Breathless02, X-CeLesTiAlWiNgS-X, Sayaemogirl, Anello di Tempesta, and The Shifter Simply Weird (ch.2 and 4).**

Really I wouldn't find the inspiration to update this once a week without you guys. So thank you so much! XD

Disclaimer: …..I DO NOT OWN!

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~1827~

**Waiting for You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 023: Goodbye and Hello

"_I mean, Reborn said I was going to be here for 2 days, so tomorrow is my last day! So go on a date with me, please?" Tsuna begged. He wasn't going to miss a chance to date his lover's ten years younger self. Though that sounded a bit wrong, it sounded great in Tsuna's head._

"_Tsunayoshi I have to go to school tomor-" Hibari began._

"_Please Kyoya, who is more important? The school or…me?" Tsuna asked, giving his tearful and puppy eyes again._

_Twice, he was cut off from speaking twice today, but looking at Tsuna's puppy eyes…Sighing, Hibari answered Tsuna._

"_Fine."_

_

* * *

_

The older Tsuna was humming in his bedroom. Today was his last day here in the past and he gets to go on a date with his lover's ten years younger self. Tsuna chuckled as he was picking out clothes to wear on the date. Geez, his younger self has no fashion sense. Plus, he was pretty small when he was young, he couldn't wear any of this.

Not knowing what to wear for his date with Hibari today, Tsuna sighed. _'Should I wear dad's clo-'_ He shivered at the thought of even thinking that.

Tsuna looked at the clock in his bedroom and knew that he didn't have any time to go shopping at all. Hibari promised to come pick him up at 11AM and right now it was five minutes before that and Hibari was someone who would keep his promise, so there was no chance of him being late. _'Oh who cares, I'll just wear what I usually wear then…no need to get all fancy I guess…'_ Tsuna thought, his face not satisfied, but it would have to do.

As if on cue there was a ring at the doorbell. Tsuna's face brightened up and ran down stairs opening the door to see Hibari. "Kyoya~" He almost sang and hugged the younger man. Hibari used to this older Tsuna's action now just sighed and patted the other's back.

Smiling now, Tsuna yelled bye to the younger version of his mom.

Nana came out of the kitchen. "Have fun on your date you two," she grinned.

Tsuna laughed nervously. He still couldn't believe his mother thought he was a girl and that he and Hibari were dating. Ah, how his younger self is going to deal with this misunderstanding is not his problem. Tsuna smiled innocently at his younger self's mom. "Nn…take care of yourself, Nana." He almost bit his tongue saying that.

"Let's go Kyoya," he smiled at Hibari and took the other's hand and walked out, his mother waving bye.

* * *

While the two "lovers" were walking, Gokudera and Yamamoto were right behind them.

"Haha, why are we following them, Hayato?" Yamamoto grinned at his lover while hiding behind a bush, their target right in front of them buying ice cream. Gokudera blushed and wanted to scream at Yamamoto to not call him by his first name, but that would get the Tenth's attention. That would be the last thing he wanted.

"Shut up baseball freak!" He hissed while whispering. "We're doing this for the older Tenth! Who knows what that basta- …GUY would do?" He whispered.

Yamamoto just laughed; quickly Gokudera covered Yamamoto's mouth and hushed him up, putting a finger on his own lips. Yamamoto blushed at the sight, Gokudera was so cute. He just nodded at the other and Gokudera took off his hand on Yamamoto's mouth.

"Just be quiet and if you see that bast…guy do something to the older Tenth…grab him, do whatever it takes to get him away from the older Tenth. Got it?" Gokudera ordered.

The Rain Guardian smiled at him and nodded. His boyfriend was really cute.

* * *

"So Kyoya, where are we going?" Tsuna asked, now eating a 2 scoop ice cream Hibari bought him. It was vanilla flavour, he wanted five scoops of it on his cone, but Hibari shook his head, he is not buying his lover's older self a five scoop of ice cream for the date. No, it was not because of the cost, it was because Tsuna would get a stomach ache trying to finish off the ice cream and he _knew_ Tsuna would get a stomach ache.

"It's your choice; you are the one that wanted to go out." Hibari brushed it off, yawning.

The older Tsuna pouted at Hibari's little interest, but being used to it after all these years, he shook it off and kept eating his ice cream. "Mm, this ice cream tastes good. Want a taste, Kyoya?" He smiled. Hibari shook his head no. Tsuna stared at Hibari. "Try it." He encouraged.

Hibari shook his head again. "Tsunayoshi, you know I don't like sweets." Tsuna frowned playfully. "Hmph. You're just too afraid to eat it." Tsuna mumbled and kept eating his ice cream, staring at Hibari, while Hibari stared back.

The two were like this for some time until Gokudera jumped out from behind his bush, too angry to hide anymore, and threw his dynamites (he still uses them from time to time) at the said prefect.

Tsuna easily dodged them; the same went with Hibari, both of their expression not changing at all. Tsuna glanced away from Hibari and looked at Gokudera. "Hayato, what are you doing here?"

Gokudera glared at Hibari and bowed respectfully for his boss's future self. "Uhh…I was just…" He looked at Yamamoto, who came out of hiding as well when Gokudera threw his bombs. Yamamoto knew he was expected by his lover to say their excuse. Yamamoto grinned happily.

"Haha, Hayato and I were on a date!" He cheerfully said, hugging the said lover to his side. Gokudera blushed from head to toe and pushed Yamamoto away. "Oi! Don't say that! And stop calling me by first name, idiot!" He shouted. Yamamoto chuckled.

Tsuna smiled. It wasn't the "oh I'm happy for you guys" smile, it was the "huh I see, you don't have to ruin _our_ date for yours then" kind of smile. Even though the smile looked harmless, it wasn't at all.

Yamamoto laughed it off. "Haha, I see we're bothering you then, sorry for running into your date, Tsuna." He grinned and 'dragged' Gokudera away.

The bomber was not happy about this. "I won't leave the Tenth alone with that guy! TENTH~!" He shouted as he was getting dragged away.

As Yamamoto and Gokudera were disappearing from Tsuna's and Hibari's sight, Tsuna finished his ice cream. "Now that they are gone," Tsuna said as he threw his napkin into the garbage can. "Let's go visit the Namimori Shrine!" He finished, grinning at his lover's younger self.

Hibari raised his eyebrows in slight confusion. Tsuna playfully hit Hibari on his back. "You know we're still on a date, right Kyoya? I won't be satisfied with just an ice cream." He joked.

"Tsunayoshi-" Hibari began before Tsuna covered his mouth with his hand. Tsuna smiled, this time not so threatening. "Shh. Less talking, more moving." He said and began to walk.

The prefect sighed as he followed the other. What he strangely missed was that Tsuna's smile was sort of forced.

Finally the two reached the shrine. It shouldn't have taken them that long to walk up, but Tsuna begged Hibari to give him a piggy back ride up the stairs because he was oh so tired. At first Hibari said no. He knew Tsunayoshi was faking it. Then Tsuna began to whine a lot and the crowd began whispering and crowding. Hibari hated crowds and wanted to bite them all to death, but he too was crowding himself since he considers 2 or more people together crowding.

Hibari sighed and gave up and gave Tsuna a piggy back ride. Tsuna smiled in happiness. "Geez Kyoya, you should've done so earlier. We wasted at least 15 minutes because of this."

The prefect was irked by this but didn't say anything and gave another sigh. Now on top of Hibari's back, Tsuna was happy and the two, well one actually, began climbing up the stairs. "Tsunayoshi, you should go on a diet, you're much heavier than your past self."

Tsuna frowned in anger and embarrassment. "H-Hush!" Hibari heard Tsuna stutter the first time since the other came to the past. "Of course I'm heavier than my younger self! I'm older and…and I'm taller too!" He gave his excuses.

Hibari tried not to laugh. He had thought this older Tsuna changed a lot from the Tsuna he knew, but it seems he was wrong. This Tsuna was very adorable too. He just gave his usual smirk at Tsuna and began climbing again.

And that was how the two spent 30 extra minutes to get to the shrine.

Shaking his head, Hibari began walking, Tsuna closely behind. "So, do you care to explain why you wanted to come here?" He asked Tsuna.

"Why? You don't like having our date here?" Tsuna tilted his head teasingly.

"That's not it, I'm jus-" Hibari was cut off again by the other. "OH! Kyoya look at these flowers! They're so pretty!" Tsuna shouted, all the way to the flower field, now how did he get there…

Hibari walked over to Tsuna and looked at the flowers and nodded his head.

"Wow, I never knew flowers could be so beautiful during the winter time, shouldn't they have died?" Tsuna asked, looking at the flowers still and kneeling down on the cold ground.

"Tsunayoshi, there are flowers that bloom during the winter like this and that's why they're able to bloom and live." Hibari explained. Tsuna gave a small "oh" kind of gesture.

Again, Tsuna had never failed to surprise Hibari with his weird question. He won't call them stupid, because Tsuna's questions aren't that dumb, but the other really should know this. Isn't Tsuna an adult now?

Hibari kept on staring at the older Tsuna, who was still fixated by the flowers.

Then the prefect kneeled down as well and picked a flower from the ground and put it in Tsuna's hair. The brunet finally turned around to Hibari and began to blush. "Are you sure you're allowed to do that?" He asked. Hibari just gave a shrug. Who in the world would talk balk to him for picking a flower? Nobody, that's who.

"Thank you, Kyoya." Tsuna smiled, he was truly happy for the first time in a long while. He stood up from the ground and patted the dust from his pants. Hibari did the same.

Tsuna stared at the shrine, his eyes almost turning so distant from this world, Hibari quickly grabbed Tsuna's arm in surprise. Hibari thought if he didn't, Tsuna might've flown away, like a bird.

The brunet got out of his daze and smiled at Hibari as if nothing happened. "Be careful of my younger self and I hope no matter what happens from now on, you won't separate with each other." Tsuna said and held Hibari's hand reassuringly.

"Tsunayoshi, what was that?" Hibari questioned. How Tsuna looked while looking distant, he couldn't describe to anyone, Tsuna looked like a doll, a bird, something that was there, but not there at all. He couldn't say it was an illusion; no it was different than that. Tsuna shook his head.

"I can't tell you anything Kyoya. I'm sorry, but I can't interfere with the curse." Tsuna said.

"Curse?" Hibari began another question.

Tsuna closed his mouth and shook his head. "I can't tell you anything more than that." He answered and looked at the shrine again, this time he was all there. "The curse still remains inside me, but its weak now and won't interfere anymore."

Hibari frowned and rubbed hi temples. He was not getting this.

"It's almost time to go now Kyoya, goodbye, we'll see each other in the future then." And then the older Tsuna "poof-ed".

"Wait, Tsunayoshi!" Hibari barely shouted.

In front of him now was a very flushed looking Tsuna. "Hibari-san..?" He said as if he couldn't believe what was in front of him. "Am I…Am I back then?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Hibari had to stop thinking about what the older Tsuna had said to him, his lover, his life was back now. Hibari nodded his head. "Welcome back, Tsunayoshi." He almost smirked.

Tsuna almost cried and hugged Hibari. "I'm back." He replied. Then he heard murmurs from around him. "HII?" He said and turned around, he didn't know they were in a public space like this, sure there were not more than ten people but it was embarrassing, he couldn't believe people saw him hugging Hibari. "HHIIIII!" He screamed.

The prefect sighed and glared at the herbivores who dare crowd PLUS ruining his moment with Tsuna. The people at the Namimori Shrine gulped in fear and began to run down the stairs.

"Hibari-san why didn't you tell me there were people watching!" Tsuna shouted. Hibari just shrugged. "Mou." Tsuna pouted cutely.

Noticing where they were now, Hibari thought it would be better to move and not let Tsuna be here any longer. The word 'curse' was still running around inside Hibari's head. What was this 'curse' and why did Tsuna have it? What caused it? Without knowing these answers, Hibari was determined to get them.

"Tsunayoshi, let's go back." Hibari stated and began dragging Tsuna by the hand. Confused, Tsuna went with Hibari, though the brunet was still blushing from remembering the future Cloud Guardian. The brunet quickly shook his head. It was not time to think of the future. _His_ Hibari Kyoya was right there in front of him. Tsuna smiled. He was glad to be back.

~18271827~

Me: So this Arc finally comes to an end. The next Arc will be about the "curse" TYL!Tsuna was talking about. Now what should I call the next arc? Hmm…. The Curse Arc? ….nah. Well I will name it soon. XP

Tsuna: …

Me: What is it Dame-Tsuna?

Tsuna: No nothing…

Me: …Ok...Ah! You're curious of the "curse" aren't you? Ha ha! You won't know until later~ Muahahaha!

Tsuna: Hmph.

Me: *grinning* Well anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hope to see in the next one! Ciao~

Edited on 02/06/11: It's now beta-ed thanks to The Shifter Totally Weird!


	24. The Curse Arc

Hello dear precious readers, I know it's been awhile since I last updated (a whole year in fact), and I really want to know, who is still reading this story? Due to certain circumstance I had to stop my fanfic writing and getting back to all your wonderful and precious reviews.

When I got back to my computer a couple months ago, I probably wouldn't have started to write fanfiction again, but once I read your reviews (old and the new), I really wanted to continue writing for you guys.

But man, has changed over the years, and I see that over 170 readers are still a follower of this story. I know KHR has lost its popularity a little over the past couple years, since the anime ended, but I still read the manga and love it with all my heart.

So what I'm really trying to say is: who is still reading this fanfic? If I get a few responses, I'll be sure to continue it. Again, thank you guys for your support over the years, and I really hope you guys didn't stop.

I want to give a shout out to all the reviewers that reviewed last chapter or recently, thank you to **Kichou, Breathless02, Anello di Tempesta, Hanori Shiki, ezcap1st, Shattered Teacup, Murasaki Argenteria, Orcux, animebaka14, March Rosenqueen, Jcn24, SushiLoverForLife, TakedaEmo120, Mischievously, treasure family, VongolaXII, and GodsOfDeathLikeApples. ***bows*

For now here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Haven't done this in ages, but still I don't own KHR, and never will.

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

~WelcomeBackWelcomeBack~

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 024: The Curse Arc

Tsuna was still blushing from head to toe, as he was walking with Hibari. After his recent 'poofing' back from the future and a little mishap at the shrine, he hasn't spoken to Hibari. The young teen was still waiting for the other to speak first, as he was still angry at the prefect for not telling him about other people that were around them when he cried and hugged Hibari, how embarrassing is that! And he was not going to speak anything to him, until Hibari apologises. In short, Tsuna was pouting.

Hibari could very well see that Tsuna was mad about something and honestly, he did want to console his beloved lover, hold him close, and never let him go. But due to his pride, he couldn't initiate the apology; it was just not like him, so he stayed quiet, much to Tsuna's anguish.

When the duo finally reached Tsuna's house, they both went separate ways before they spoke to each other. Tsuna could feel his eyes tearing up. This was not supposed to happen. He wanted to hug and stay within Hibari's warmth and tell him so much about what happened in the future. In the end, all he could do was stay quiet and walk into his house, feeling dejected.

"Tsunayoshi!"

Hearing his name, Tsuna perked and turned around to the caller, and even though he was still mad at the prefect, he couldn't help but smile, even if it was only a little.

The raven-haired teen stopped for a brief moment, but he knew he couldn't keep up this silly parade any longer. He hasn't seen his lover for 2 days, and all he wanted to do was pick him up and take him somewhere far away, so that they could be alone. Plus, the 'curse' that the older Tsunayoshi talked about was still bothering him.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari repeated the said teen's name again. Tsuna was waiting for Hibari to continue. "I…That is…" Honestly, the prefect couldn't stand it anymore and hugged the brunet.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna called out to the raven-haired teen out of surprise.

Tsuna didn't want to forgive Hibari so fast, but honestly, he couldn't stand being angry at Hibari for so long. After all Hibari meant the whole world to him.

"I love you Hibari-san." Tsuna closed his eyes and hugged Hibari closer.

Hibari was shocked at the sudden, random, confession, but he quickly hugged Tsuna closer as well and said, "I love you too."

The two lovers stayed like that for a while. The recent events played over Hibari's mind. And finally he realised that Tsuna, HIS Tsuna has come back. It took him a while for this revelation to hit, but now that it did, he felt warmth spreading over him, even though it was very cold outside. A little while after, he let Tsuna go.

"Tsunayoshi, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the other herbivores that were crowding. And I hope you can forgive me, and we can make up…" Hibari felt a little stupid saying this. He has never really asked anyone to forgive him, and make up with him. It felt a little silly, but he really wanted to get onto speaking terms again, and most importantly, ask him if he knew anything about any curse.

"Hibari-san." Tsuna said in a sweet voice, his heart feeling lighter already. The brunet knew how hard it was for Hibari to say that. And honestly he was holding himself back to laugh out loud. It was just so weird and out of character for the Hibari Kyoya to be apologising AND to ask to make up with someone. Feeling a little power over his lover, he found it in his heart to forgive, though now that blood in his head was gone, he felt a little silly in being so childish over such a silly thing.

Of course it was not Hibari's fault for not telling him that there were people around him. After all he was the one who hugged Hibari first without any warning after all at the shrine.

"Hey, are you laughing?" Hibari accused the brunet once he started to hear a muffled laughter. A little smirk touched his face.

"O-of course..n-not…pfff" Tsuna started to laugh out loud.

The raven-haired teen glared, of course not in a malicious way, but in a more gentle way. Finally he got his little lover laughing. He smirked and ruffled the brunet's hair.

As Tsuna kept on laughing, Hibari leaned in close to the brunet's face.

"H-Hibari-san…?" Tsuna stuttered, his laughter ceasing and his face flushing with a bright red colour.

Smirking Hibari was about to close in on Tsuna for a kiss. The brunet guessing what Hibari was thinking, for the first time, slowly closed his eyes. As he could feel Hibari's breath coming closer, his heart started beating louder and louder. _'I hope Hibari-san doesn't hear this…'_

Unfortunately the front door of his house opened before anything could've happened.

"Tsuna!" Lambo shouted. I-pin and Fuuta came out as well. "You're back!" The three children started to pull Tsuna for his undivided attention. Tsuna, pushing Hibari quickly away, began to choke a bit as Lambo started to pull his collar of his shirt. Hibari felt his need for blood then.

"Maa, Tsu-kun, if you're back from your field trip, you should've come in and greeted me first, mou." Nana playfully scolded.

"Huh? A field trip?" Tsuna said in confusion. But before he had his answer, Nana's gaze fell onto someone else.

"Oh Kyo-kun, you're back from you're date with Tsunako? Where is she?" Nana asked another question, looking around for the said person.

Tsuna who was still confused, suddenly shouted, "A DATE? Wait a minute; while I wasn't here for a couple of days, you were cheating on me?" Tsuna falsely accused, pointing at his cheating boyfriend.

"Mou, Tsu-kun what're you talking about, Tsunako is Hibari's girlfriend!" Nana said in surprise as well.

Before Hibari could correct anyone here, a bit annoyed at the crowd, Reborn came out of the house as well from his afternoon nap.

"Ciaossu." He greeted his usual greeting.

Tsuna quickly looked at Reborn. "Reborn! You have to tell me what's going on, no wait before that, Hibari-san what's this about a girlfriend? Are we not-" But before Tsuna could finish his question, Reborn hit Dame-Tsuna(1) on his head. "Ouch, that hurts."

"Dame-Tsuna go back into the house. I'll make sure to catch you up on things." Reborn gave a promise, that didn't really sound like a promise. He looked over at Nana and asked such an innocent question, even though his heart was full of mischievousness, "Maman, I'm hungry, is dinner almost done?"

"Oh, the dinner is still on the stove, I need to look over it." She said, then rushing into the house, suddenly remembering what she was doing before.

"Go in the house Dame-Tsuna."

"But-"

"No 'but's."

"But!"

Reborn hit Tsuna on his head again. "I told you to go back in…or do we have to do this the hard way." Leon suddenly came to Reborn's hand from his hat.

"HHIII!" Tsuna screamed, he knew what would happen next, and he would rather not feel pain the next day, especially since he was so tired. "I u-understand! I'll go!" He shouted. Then Tsuna looked over at Hibari. He wasn't sure how his face looked like then, or what kind of stare he was giving to Hibari, but he sure hoped he looked angry to him, because oh boy, Hibari better not have been cheating while he was away for the last couple of days.

Because the brunet was too distracted by Hibari, he didn't notice that Reborn was practically forcing Tsuna into the house as if he wanted to be left alone. Even though it was normal for Reborn to boss Tsuna around, normally Tsuna would've noticed such things.

Giving Hibari a last glance, Tsuna went inside the house, while telling the children to come in as well. He murmured, "It's because you keep hitting my head that I think I'm getting dumber even though you're supposed to be teaching me…"

Reborn who heard that quickly threw a rock at Tsuna. "Ouch!" Tsuna shouted, quickly closing the door before Reborn could do anything else to him.

When the door closed, Hibari glared at Reborn. "Infant…You better clean this mess up."

"I have no reason to; in fact, I think it would be much, much better to keep Tsuna confused." Reborn said, slowly sneering. "It will be fun as well."

Hibari took out his tonfas and gave Reborn a look of death. "I'll bite you to death." He said his catchphrase before he swung his tonfas at Reborn.

As if the infant had no problem dodging the said teen's weapon, Reborn landed on Hibari's shoulders.

"Hibari, tell me what the older Dame-Tsuna told you." The infant asked.

Hibari still too pissed to give Reborn his answer, was going to hit the infant again, until he heard Reborn say his next sentence.

"He said something about a curse, right?" Reborn continued. "I have a good reason why I left you to alone for the date this afternoon. So tell me…what happened…"

~TadaimaTadaimaTadaima~

(1)Dame-Tsuna: If this term is unfamiliar to you (even though I use this often), this is the nickname Tsuna has, or had, when he was still the useless teen before Reborn came into his life. Reborn calls Tsuna this nickname once in a while and I think it's so adorable. Literal translation is no good Tsuna.

Me: So as you can see that I didn't include what happened after the older Tsuna "poofed" back. I might make an omake next time about it, or maybe even a whole chapter, but we're technically through with the Future Arc.

I'll see how this chapter goes with the readers. I mean, it has been a terribly long time since I last updated…Feel free to start reading this fanfiction over again to understand the story again, because man, you're going to have to rely on the past chapters soon.

Like I said, if there are readers who want me to continue, I will, because I would love to continue. Anyways for now here is the **adorable Tsuna** to offer as a peace offering.

Tsuna: EHHH?!


	25. In the Night, I Don't See

Hello everyone! I'm so happy to see so much support from so many people, the new and the long-time readers. Thank you **YuKiHiMe97, TsubasaFan1230, Shattered Teacup, Schiel Angelo, Amayachida, anydayanywhere, Jcn24, VongolaXII, animefreakanime, Anello di Tempesta, Narutopokefan, March Rosenqueen, ezcap1st, Hikari1827, and MacadamiaMistress**! I really thank you guys for your support!

You guys are what makes me a happy authoress. *bows*

So as you can see, I am continuing this story of mine, and I'm happy to announce it! If you guys don't know or forgot, I mostly update my story(ies) once a week, it's not as long as most fan fictions, but I would rather update fast then update slow with a long chapter. =_= So here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own. This is simply a fan made story.

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

XxX

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 025: In the Night, I Don't See

'_usAGi…UsAgI…'_

_Tsuna felt like he was sinking. Slowly and slowly, sinking deeper and deeper to the bottom. He kept hearing a voice, it felt close, but far away at the same time._

'_uSAGi…COme…WiTH…me…'_

_Feeling sluggish, Tsuna had no idea what was going on. He felt like he was slowly falling under water, all the sounds muffled, before it got to reach his ears. He wanted to answer and say something to the mysterious voice, but it was impossible, he couldn't speak, he couldn't see, he couldn't move…_

'_SoON…yOu…aRe…MiNE…'_

.

.

.

Waking up from the sound of his alarm clock, Tsuna groaned_. 'What a strange dream'_, he thought to himself. The alarm clock was booming into his ears.

He yawned and looked over to the place where Reborn should've been sleeping, but the said infant has not come back after the little incident yesterday.

/ He remembered coming inside his home yesterday, still angry at Hibari for cheating on him while he was in the future. He felt dark with jealousy and anger that he stormed into his room, slamming his door shut.

It was quite unusual for the brunet to feel this much anger.

The teen then saw his bed filled with clothes. Not _his_ clothes, but _girl_ clothes.

Tsuna screamed out loud, suddenly shocked, wondering if he entered another room, but except for those clothes on top of his bed, everything else looked normal_. _

'_Wh-what…why are there girl clothes in my room…did my future self…no...' _Tsuna thought and sighed. Honestly he felt so confused.

While still having mixed feelings of anger, sadness, confusion, and jealousy, his mom had called him down for dinner. Tsuna thought to himself to talk to Reborn after to get an explanation. The infant had promised Tsuna for an explanation, but _no_, the infant never came home, even for dinner.

Nana was worried about Reborn, who was gone, but Tsuna knew Reborn was probably avoiding him. But to the brunet, the sound of Reborn _avoiding_, just didn't seem right. The infant would probably never avoid anyone; he would probably ignore them instead. Yes, that sounded more correct.

Then he remembered that yesterday he felt really tired and had a fuzzy memory of taking a shower and brushing his teeth before going to bed. /

Coming back to his senses to the loud ringing of his alarm, Tsuna lazily looked over at his alarm clock and shut it off. He still had an hour before school starts and he knew why he set the alarm that early.

He was _supposed_ to give Hibari his breakfast bento.

Still, the pouting teen was not going to do it anymore. How dare he cheat on him! He set his alarm clock again to wake up later, and went under his covers to fall asleep again, puffing in anger.

When it was time to go to school, he rushed out of the house, and reached the school on time, sighing in relief when he saw Hibari wasn't among the prefects who were checking the students while they were coming into school.

Finally coming into the classroom, Tsuna saw Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted, smiling happily. "You finally came back from the 'field trip' huh?"

"Tenth! Good morning! You should've told me you were back Tenth! I would've come and picked you up from your house!" Gokudera said while bowing respectfully. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"G-good morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. That's right about that field tri-" Tsuna began to ask but was interrupted by Yamamoto.

"Ah! You didn't use our first names! I thought we were on first name bases now?" Yamamoto laughed.

Blushing a bit, and feeling a bit embarrassed, Tsuna answered, "Ah, s-sorry…T-Takeshi…"

Yamamoto just laughed, "Ha, ha, if Hayato calls me by my given name too, it would be perfect!" He announced, looking over at the said bomber in hope.

Gokudera started to blush and looked away, almost too quickly. "You baseball idiot(1)! I won't call you by your first name, like I said thousands of times! And stop calling _me_ by my first name!"

Tsuna looked at his friends and laughed a little, feeling a little jealous of their relationship. He knew Gokudera loved Yamamoto more then he let on. "Th-that's right..um…H-Hayato. About the field trip thing. What's that about? I heard it from kaa-san yesterday and…I'm confused."

Gokudera, ignoring the baseball idiot, looked over at his Tenth. "That was an excuse to explain to other people while you were in the future Tenth!" Gokudera put his thumbs up and winked. Tsuna sweat dropped again that morning.

"Ah, that's right Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, "You're future self was so pretty! He was such a good guy!" Yamamoto grinned.

Tsuna tilted his head. 'Pretty'…but…he was a male…so he didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not. The brunet just nodded, not sure how to answer that.

"Th-then…do you guys know w-who…-T-Tsunako is?" Tsuna asked, stuttering a bit. If he remembered right, his mom said Tsunako was Hibari-san's so called girlfriend. The teen was going to the bottom of this, and find this Tsunako girl.

"Eh? Tsunako? That's your future self's nick name! It's another thing the kid made up." Yamamoto smiled. Tsuna became silent.

Then the brunet pointed at himself. "Me?"

Yamamoto nodded and pointed at Tsuna. "You."

"Tsunako?" Tsuna kept pointing at himself and looked over at Gokudera in confusion.

Gokudera nodded, but he didn't dare to point at his boss, and said, "Tenth."

The caramel eyes widened in shock. "Ehhhhh!" He shouted. _'Oh my gosh…I got jealous over myself? Th-then…Hibari-san…'_ Tsuna face palmed over his stupidity. He couldn't believe he got angry at his lover for such…such a misunderstanding.

It was all that stupid Reborn's fault. Tsuna sighed sadly and slumped onto his desk.

"Tenth I'm so sorry! Did I say anything wrong?" The self-proclaimed right man started to kneel in front of Tsuna, ready to bow himself no matter what the cost.

Tsuna just sighed, and waved his hand. "That's not it Hayato…" Tsuna felt more and more stupid. "I just said something unnecessary to Hibari-san yesterday, and I'm not sure what to do." He confessed.

Yamamoto brought his arm over Tsuna's shoulder and laughed happily. "Maa, maa Tsuna. Hibari will probably understand. After all you were lovey dovey all over each other yesterday. Well, the future you, that is."

"You baseball idiot! They were NOT _lovey dovey_! And get off the Tenth!" Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's shirt glaring at him. Gokudera then looked over at Tsuna with a smile. "Don't worry Tenth, even if that bastar…err that is umm stupid…_man_…breaks up with you, you still have me Tenth!"

Tsuna looked over at Gokudera, who was still screaming at Yamamoto, and put his head on his desk again. He didn't know what felt worse, being a stupid lover and accusing his lover for stupid things, or being jealous of yourself…your future self that is.

TSUNDERETSUNDERETSUNDERE

Hibari Kyoya felt very annoyed. He was sort of expecting his young lover to come in the morning as usual to give him breakfast, but as he already guessed, the brunet didn't.

The prefect let out a sigh and leaned back into his chair. _'It's not a surprise considering how angry he was yesterday…it's all that infant's fault…' _Hibari slowly closed his eyes, beginning to remember what happened yesterday.

Flashback Start

"He [future Tsuna] said something about a curse, right?" Reborn continued. "I have a good reason why I left you to alone for the date this afternoon. So tell me…what happened…"

Hibari looked at the infant with a raised brow. Then his eyes grew dark. "You know about it then…the curse?" He questioned.

Reborn smirked. "I asked you first Hibari."

The raven haired teen sighed with irritation. He should've known Rebon was up to something when he entrusted Tsunayoshi's education to him while the infant supposedly said he was going back to Italy. And when the infant did come back, Tsunayoshi was sent to the future and was replaced by his future self. Even after then, the infant went to Italy again.

Hibari glared at Reborn. He wasn't in the mood to talk things over with the infant. He. Wanted. Answers. Now.

He didn't want anybody or anything to hurt Tsunayoshi. Nothing will harm his lover while he was around.

Reborn, of course knowing what Hibari was thinking, just gave a little laugh. "With your strength Hibari, I don't think you're strong enough to beat it."

Gritting his teeth, Hibari hissed a little at Reborn. "What're you trying to say infant?"

Tsking, Reborn waved his finger in front of Hibari, as if he was saying 'not-so-fast~'.

"Uh-uh-uh. You have to tell me what you know first Hibari. It's a basic logic of trading information. You have some that I want, and I have some that you want." Reborn smirked under his fedora.

Irritated and itching for a fight, Hibari had to hold himself back. For Tsunayoshi, he had to, is what he tried to use to convince himself. "Alright I'll tell you infant. But you better keep your end of the deal." Hibari finally said, still suspicious of the infant.

Looking innocent, Reborn said, "Now, have I ever lied to you?" Hibari didn't answer. He didn't need to. Reborn was just playing with him right now.

Sighing Hibari began to mention what the future Tsunayoshi said to him. The part with how he should be careful with Tsunayoshi and that he shouldn't separate from him. After the future Tsuna looked a bit empty like a doll and looked like he could've flown away. Then the future Tsuna began to talk about how he can't explain much and he couldn't interfere with the curse. And later, the future Tsunayoshi confessed that the curse still remains inside him, but it was weak. (2)

Reborn sighed once Hibari finished explaining. He had feared for the worse, and this could be the worse. If what Hibari said is all true then…

"Infant, it's time for you to keep your end of the deal." Hibari said. Reborn looked at the said teen.

"Hibari, have you and Tsuna ever visited the Namimori Shrine together when you were young?" Reborn said, his voice grew serious than the tone he was using before.

Hibari frowned. The Shrine? He never visited the…_oh_. There was time when he once visited the shrine with 'Usagi' when he was 'Kuro-chan'. But for some reason, he couldn't remember it. As usual, the memories he spent with Usagi were vague.

For some reason, even though the memories of being 'Kuro-chan' were dear and precious to him, the memories of it were not as clear as some of his other memories when he was young.

That was one of the reason why it took a while to realise 'Usagi' was Tsuna. Even though they were so alike, it took Hibari some time.

"Have you?" Reborn questioned again, making Hibari come back to reality.

Quietly, Hibari said, "I think so. Though, I don't remember anything we did at the shrine…I'm not sure why we went there in the first place."

The said teen looked a bit pale, more than usual, and looked as if he was in pain. Hibari held his head with his hand. His brain felt like it was on fire, just trying to remember what happened.

It was recently, after all, that he began to remember more and more about 'Usagi'. He was wondering if his memories of that time were coming back. But that wasn't humanly possible as memories, with time, should be becoming unclear not clear.

Hibari didn't want to act weak in front of the infant, so he excused himself, and asked the infant to tell him later.

Reborn who looked at Hibari with his onyx eyes, didn't say anything but nodded. He was sure now; the curse within Tsuna was connected with Hibari. It seemed his investigation wasn't for nothing after all.

Flashback End

Hibari's head started to hurt again. He got out some pain killers from his cabinet and took it. It was rare for the Hibari Kyoya to take such medicine, but the headaches just wouldn't go away. He felt so sleepy, even though the medicine shouldn't have hit yet.

"Usagi…" Hibari murmured half asleep before he closed his eyes again, falling asleep on his chair.

The door to the reception room slowly opened.

.

.

.

"_Let's go Kuro-chan! Let's go!" Usagi pulled the little boy by his hand, telling the raven-haired boy to keep moving._

_The young raven-haired boy, also known as Kuro-chan, rolled his eyes. "Going to the shrine won't work you know." _

_Usagi puffed his cheeks cutely and dropped the other's hand. He putted his hands on his hips as if he was scolding the other boy. "If I keep pulling you like this, my mittens are going to come off." He re-adjusted his mittens and scarf. And as Usagi was going to step another feet forward, he tripped and fell into the snow. "Wah!"_

"_Usagi…it's useless, going to the shrine is a waste of time." Kuro-chan murmured again while helping Usagi back up. He patted some snow off Usagi's hair._

_Smiling a bit childishly, Usagi hugged Kuro-chan. "All I want for Kuro-chan is for his wish to come true."_

_Kuro-chan blushed a bit at those said words and slightly nodded. "Well…if you really want to…then I guess I'll go with you. Since I think it's too dangerous by yourself."_

_Beaming happily, Usagi held hands again with Kuro-chan, the actual hands didn't touch since the mittens got in the way._

"_It'll be great if your wish comes true after, huh?" Usagi began to hum happily a while they were walking to the closet shrine there was. Namimori Shrine._

_Kuro-chan, although a bit reluctant, nodded a bit. It would be great if his wish did come true. After all praying a bit wouldn't hurt. But he didn't know how things would turn out then._

USAGIUSAGIUSAGIUSAGI

(1) If you guys noticed, probably didn't, Gokudera used to call Yamamoto "baseball freak" in my previous chapters, I'm letting Gokudera use "baseball idiot" now. I donno, using the word 'freak' doesn't seem right to me anymore LOL FYI, Gokudera uses "Yajuu Baka" in Japanese, I just use "baseball idiot" as translation.

(2) Future Tsunayoshi says all this in chapter 23.

Me: So you're probably wondering now about the curse, well too bad, you got to wait!

Tsuna: EHHH...!

Me: *ignores* So this is the end of this chapter! Actually I think this chapter is longer than my usual chapters.

Tsuna: That's a good thing!

Me: LOL I guess haha, anyways this omake is a continuation of what happened to TYL!Hibari and TYL!Tsuna after Chapter 22. More materials for you guys since you readers are the best!

Hibari: …

TYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYL

Omake: TYL!Hibari x TYL!Tsunayoshi – After-

"Kyaa! You lecher!" Tsuna shouted at Hibari when Hibari came into the bathroom as he was changing.

Hibari sighed. "Honestly Tsunayoshi? I have seen you naked a lot of times bef-" But before he could finish that sentence, Tsuna cut him off.

"Stop being so embarrassing! Can't I have a time on my own, in my own bathroom?" The Vongola Decimo complained as he put on his shirt.

"Actually Tsunayoshi, it's _our_ bathroom." Hibari sighed.

"But it's mine, because I own this place. I'm like, _the boss_, remember?" Tsuna stated the obvious and was pouting like a kid.

Hibari smirked. "What's yours is _mine_." He whispered in Tsuna's ear, which made the other's ear go red.

"T-that makes no sense Kyoya…Mou." Tsuna sighed and hugged his Cloud Guardian while giggling. "Then what's _my_ responsibility is _yours_ too, right?"

Hibari raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going.

"Ok! Off to Reborn we go!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed and locked his arms around Hibari's then went out of the room.

The Cloud Guardian realising Tsuna's intention too late, could only sigh. Oh the things his lover makes him do.


	26. The You That I Never Realise

Haha hello… *hides from readers* T^T

Sorry I didn't update last week. I was running a fever then a cold, then whatever is normal when under constant heat… My computer poofed on me cause my parents told me to rest, so I had no time to create a chapter and revise it and stuff… *mumbles*

I really want to thank my reviewers for their support! Thank you **bluedream10, March Rosenqueen, anydayanywhere, FallenxLinkin, Amayachida, and Hibird-sama**! *bows* You guys are wonderful. :D Sorry I couldn't reply back to your wonderful reviews, I will try to do so this time if you want me to...

Disclaimer: ….I don't have to do this anymore do I? KHR is not mine.

Warning: Boy x Boy pairings, don't like, don't read.

XxX

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 026: The You That I Never Realise

"Usagi…" Hibari murmured half asleep before he closed his eyes again, falling asleep on his chair.

The door to the reception room slowly opened.

A teen walked into the reception room, coming closer to the prefect. The teen brushed back the black hair a little and looked at the said prefect in concern. "Hibari-san…"

After class was over and it was time to go back home, Tsuna had said his goodbyes to his friends and rushed over to the reception room, hoping to make up with Hibari, only to find the said lover asleep.

Looking around for a bit, Tsuna found some pain killer medicine on Hibari's desk. "Are you in a lot of pain Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, knowing full well he wouldn't get a response. Then Tsuna quickly looked around to check if anyone was around. Once Tsuna was sure no one was around, Tsuna put his hand on Hibari's forehead and his other hand on his own forehead.

"Mmm…."

Tsuna thought that Hibari wasn't running a fever, but the raven-haired teen looked like he was in pain. "It's ok; I'm here Hibari-san." Tsuna tried to reassure the sleeping teen. "I'm here…Kuro-chan, don't worry."

He said the old nickname because he heard Hibari whisper his own nickname before he fell asleep. So Tsuna came to the conclusion that maybe Hibari was dreaming about their past.

Suddenly thinking that it would be better to move the said prefect to the couch then sleeping on the desk chair, Tsuna panicked. He didn't know how to move the prefect and not to wake him up in the process.

'_Eh? Wake up…? Isn't Hibari-san a light sleeper? Why hasn't he woken up yet?'_ Tsuna thought that he _had_ made a lot of noise since he came in. I mean Tsuna even _touched _Hibari. Tsuna pulled his hair as he tried to put away such indecent thoughts. Puffing in exhaustion of his own imagination.

Tsuna gave up on the process on moving his lover to the couch, as he realised it was impossible, and tried to find some blanket to cover up Hibari so he doesn't catch a cold, as winter has already came. He sat down on the couch looking out the reception room's window, looking at the snow covered ground.

DOESANYONEEVENREADTHETHINGUP HERE:3

Hibari woke up from his nap, still feeling a little sleepy. At first he was surprised to hear another person breathing inside the room _'Who?'_ He quickly brought out his weapon to bite that certain person to death.

Then he noticed that it was just Tsuna that was sleeping on his couch, and he slowly put his tonfas back. _'Tsunayoshi?' _Hibari thought, feeling a little confused. And Hibari almost never feels confused.

When he got up from his chair, which he was surprised he actually fell asleep on it, a blanket fell down onto the floor.

The prefect reached down to the fallen blanket. _'Did Tsunayoshi cover me with this?'_ He felt a little embarrassed. He usually would've woken up if someone even tried to touch him while asleep.

Hibari sighed and looked at his lover again. Tsuna, was sleeping on the couch peacefully with Hibird on top of his messy hair. Wait…Hibird?

"You." Hibari said to the bird.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird said, realising that his master has woken up from his nap, but the bird did not move from his spot.

"Get off him." The teen said feeling a little jealous of the bird being so close to the brunet. Hibird cutely tilted his body, looking innocent and looked at his master.

"Tsunayoshi, mine! Mine!" Hibird said in response, not wanting to leave the brunet's comfy hair. Hibari moved in closer to bite that bird to death.

As Hibari was ready to take out his tonfas once again, Tsuna suddenly sneezed. At first Hibari thought the brunet had woken up, but it seemed the brunet just sneezed in his sleep. The prefect got the blanket that once covered him and put it over the brunet's body.

"Herbivore, cover yourself up first, not me." He said while sighing. Hibird chirped cheerfully on Tsuna's head.

"Hibird protect! Hibird protect!" The bird said announcing what he was doing, proudly looking at his master. Hibari smirked.

"The herbivore is _mine_." Hibari hissed at the bird.

"Mine! Mine!" Hibird answered back. When Hibari was about to answer back, Tsuna woke up from all the noise in the room.

"Ah…Hibari…san?" The brunet said sleepily, rubbing his caramel eyes.

"Nn." Hibari nodded, combing the brunet's hair out of the sleepy teen's face.

When Tsuna finally got out of his sleepiness, he instantly grabbed the prefect's jacket. "Are you feeling better now, Hibari-san?"

Hibari smirked. "Are you suggesting I wasn't feeling ok?"

Tsuna blushed, slowly letting the jacket go, "N-not really…But you looked a bit in pain when you were asleep…"

The raven-haird teen sighed and patted. "I'm fine now Tsunayoshi." He answered reassuringly. "Is that why you covered me with the blanket?" He asked after, pointing to the blanket that once covered him while he was asleep.

Nodding, the blushing brunet answered, "Yeah, I hope you don't mind me d-digging through y-your closet Hibari-san. There w-were a lot of p-prefect jackets in there though..."

Hibari chuckled and ruffled the already messy brunet hair; Hibird flying away in the process. "No I don't, but at least cover yourself with something too. At least with the jackets."

"HIII! I can't do such a thing!" Tsuna answered back, waving his hands in rejection. Hibird started to sing the Namimori Middle School's anthem and flew outside. Tsuna looked at the bird in awe as if he just forgot everything. "You know Hibari-san; you should record Hibird singing that and make that into your ringtone and not the men singing the anthem, it would be cute." Tsuna said without really thinking.

Then the brunet reddened again, suddenly realising what he said, "Oh! Umm, that's not what I mean…Umm I mean that…well…" He tried to say something, but his tongue was tied in knots. He really hoped the prefect wouldn't bite him to death for saying something that probably meant an insult to the prefect.

Hibari smirked. "Next time, maybe." He kissed Tsuna's forehead, when he saw an opening. The brunet of course started to blush more and seemed to be running out of circuit. Hibari watched the brunet in interest. The herbivore never does seem to bore him.

Tsuna covered his forehead and looked at Hibari with a pout. "A-aren't we supposed to be fighting?" The Vongola Decimo asked his ring bearer. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Are we?"

Fidgeting a little, Tsuna finally calmed down. "Umm Hibari-san…I'm so sorry for acting all rude yesterday. When Reborn and Kaa-san said things about your 'girlfriend' I got really mad at you without hearing your side of the story." Tsuna looked at his shirt like it was the most interesting thing in the world and avoiding Hibari's eye contact like crazy.

"S-so, I hope that y-you can forgive me. H-Hayato and Takeshi already told me about my misunderstanding…" Tsuna went on.

"I won't forgive you…" Hibari answered.

"O-oh…" Tsuna said, his vision was already starting to waver as tears clouded his eyes.

"…Not until you call me by my first name." Hibari smirked, which Tsuna couldn't see.

The brunet then looked up, his tears dripping down his cheek. "HII?" Hibari wiped Tsuna's wet cheek with his hand.

"Don't cry." Hibari whispered in the brunet's ear and patted his lover's head.

Pouting Tsuna leaned back on the couch. "I-I'm not crying." He said defensively. "B-But Hibari-san…You really want me to call you by your first name?" Tsuna looked at his lover in suspicion. He never thought that Hibari would be so obsessed with this. He didn't know if he should be happy or embarrassed.

"Well your future self already called me by my first name, so I really want to hear you call me by my first name as well." Hibari replied the brunet.

Tsuna suddenly got jealous. Again, it's about his _future self_. He was glad he made up with Hibari without much trouble, but seriously, enough is enough.

"I don't want to hear about my future self." Tsuna pouted and crossed his arms.

Hibari raised his eyebrow again. "Hou, herbivore, are you jealous of your future self?" First it was Tsuna's own mother, now it's his future self? The herbivore is indeed interesting.

"Wh-what? O-of course not!" The brunet quickly said, stuttering in the process. "A-anyways," He began, wanting to change the subject, "Why were you in pain before, Hibari-san?"

The prefect sighed, sitting down next to Tsuna on the couch, a bit too close to the already blushing brunet who thought his heart was ready to jump out.

"I was trying to remember about the past. _Our_ past, that is. With 'Usagi' and 'Kuro-chan'…but I still only remember bits and pieces about it. I can never remember the whole thing." Hibari answered the blushing teen.

Tilting his head cutely, without trying to, Tsuna frowned. "A-actually me too. I only remember some events. Like meeting each other in front of the school or the last time we saw each other when you had to leave town. W-why are you thinking about that now though?"

Hibari didn't know whether he should say it or not, but he thought Tsuna should know.

"Actually Tsunayoshi." He began. "I talked to the infant yesterday."

"Reborn?" Tsuna said, remembering that Reborn hasn't come home since yesterday. Hibari nodded.

"He asked whether we have gone to the Namimori Shrine when we were young." The raven-haired teen grew a bit serious. "The thing is Tsunayoshi, I can't remember that event at all. But I do remember that we did go."

Tsuna grew serious as well. "Namimori Shrine…" His voice trailed off a bit as Hibari nodded again.

"All I remember is that we went to the shrine for some reason and that's all. I don't remember anything else. My memory seemed to have jumped forward." Hibari confessed. "Do you remember anything Tsunayoshi?"

"Nami…mori…shrine…" Tsuna looked as if he was in a daze. "Nami…mori…UGHHH!" Tsuna suddenly grunted in pain. He quickly grabbed his head trying to cover himself.

"Tsunayoshi?" Hibari shouted. "Tsunayoshi!"

'_SoON…YOu…arE…mINE…'_

Tsuna shouted in pain, not hearing Hibari's words even though he could see Hibari's mouth moving.

'_CoME…usAgI…'_

Tsuna kept screaming in pain, losing his focus. He felt like something was puncturing his core.

'_GivE…ME…YoUR…HEaRT…'_

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted once more, trying to reach out to Hibari one last time. His eyes couldn't see anything anymore, the whole world just turned black. His hand wavered in the darkness, trying find Hibari. But before he could find him, Tsuna fainted and fell into the darkness.

"Tsunayoshi!"

~1827~

So this is the end of chapter 26! Thank you very much for reading up to here! Which is quite a lot…I think. Haha so how did you guys find this chapter? And what do you guys think of the "mysterious" voice/curse?

Reviews makes me happy~ :3


	27. The Heart Of Sawada Tsunayoshi

Hi everyone! Sorry about the one day delay for the update. I really have no excuse! T^T So sorry.

I want to first off thank my wonderful reviewers. Thank you **Hibird-sama, March Rosenqueen, FallenxLinkin, DarkenedRose24, tsuri182718, Guest (), Vongola-Decimo27, Amayachida, RagingTempestaCx, CrackMeOpen, and anydayanywhere**! Thank you all so much! I really appreciate it! I have replied back to your precious reviews, so I hope you can check it out.

So with no further ado, here is the next chapter of Waiting For You (chapter 27~ haha)

XxX

**Waiting For You**

By Butterfly Illusions

Memory 027: The Heart of Sawada Tsunayoshi

Sawada Tsunayoshi, fourteen year old. A Namimori Middle School student with horrible marks that even elementary students would laugh at. With the coming of his tutor, Reborn, he made lots of friends and memories. He even began to accept the role of being the Vongola Decimo, even though he didn't want to admit it.

Together with his friends, he overcame tons of dangerous situations and became stronger as well. The last couple years of his life were something that he wouldn't trade for the world. The happiness he felt now was the greatest feeling he could ever feel. His precious friends and his precious lover. Everything felt warm.

'_Warm?'_

Tsuna woke up quickly, realising that he was sinking under water. Tsuna began to panic, as he didn't know how to swim except doggy paddle that his friends tried to teach him.

Holding his breath, he couldn't last any longer; he needed to breathe…NOW.

As he opened his mouth, he feared for the worse; his death. He could see it now, 'Fourteen year old mafia boss, drowning because of his stupidity of not knowing to swim!'

But wait? Tsuna opened his eyes, realising he closed them in the desperate situation.

He was not dead.

He gulped for air again, and he didn't feel any pain at all. He looked around, trying to assess his situation –something that Reborn taught him to do, but he never really utilized- and saw that he couldn't even see the surface above the water. How far has he drowned?

Still panicking the brunet began to slowly paddle his way to the surface. But no matter how far he went to the surface, he couldn't even see it, only endless of water. He had to think about what was happening.

First of all, he woke up in the ocean, perhaps?

Second of all, he could…breathe in the water?

Lastly, why was he here?!

As if someone had come to give him an answer, he saw a blur of a shadow of a person not too far away from him. The Vongola heir began to "swim" closer.

"Help!" Tsuna shouted at the stranger. When he heard his voice, it was quite a surprise. He could somehow speak under water?! Oh what a surprise! Now he can be a water-boy! Tsuna sarcastically thought and still paddled to the mysterious stranger.

The closer he swam to the stranger; he noticed that the water began to become colder.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" Tsuna shouted again, hoping the stranger can hear him. Then suddenly he paled._ 'Wh-what if the person is…dead?' _As he quickly put away that thought, shaking his head, he began paddling to the unfamiliar person.

"No, I'm not dead Usagi, or should I say Sawada Tsunayoshi?" A voice came from nowhere.

Tsuna was shocked for a minute, but sighed when he noticed it was the stranger that said it. So he wasn't dead. As if that reassured the young brunet, he spoke as well.

"Oh! I'm so glad!" Then Tsuna began to realise something weird. "B-but how did you know my name? And that nickname…"

Tsuna was still trying to paddle closer to the stranger, but no matter how much he tried, he wasn't getting any closer. The water though, became colder and colder.

His super Vongola intuition that he had inherited from his Vongola blood, began to tingle. Something was telling Tsuna to run away, and get far away as far as possible from this unknown person.

But still, to the young Vongola Decimo; this was the only chance to ask questions and find out why he was here.

The blur of the stranger shifted a bit. Tsuna thought the person was smiling perhaps? But something told him it wasn't a kind smile.

"Oh Tsunayoshi, how oblivious you are. You really don't remember anything do you?" The person asked the young teen.

Tsuna was feeling confused. Remember? Was there something he should be remembering? He began to shiver in the cold now. It was so much colder than the place where he woke up. He froze where he was. His Vongola intuition just wouldn't allow him to move more closely to this mysterious person.

"You can struggle and struggle, but you'll never find happiness, because that was our contract. You'll lose everything important to you!" The blur of the person shifted again, and it looked as though the person was pointing at the brunet.

"HIIIEE?" Tsuna shouted, pointing at himself. "B-but a contract? Umm…are you Mukuro by chance?" He asked, but Tsuna knew it wasn't Mukuro. The person didn't 'feel' like Mukuro, but something older, something more ancient, something colder.

"Hmm, maybe you humans would call this more of a curse then a contract." The stranger seemed to be contemplating something, but the cruel smile fitted his face once again.

Suddenly, the stranger started to move closer and closer to Tsuna. Starting to feel intense fear, Tsuna tried to escape from the unknown person, but he wasn't fast enough. With his babyish way of swimming, the stranger had caught up to him and grabbed a hold of Tsuna's hand.

"Why are you trying to run away? You can't run away. You have been protecting _him_ for many years, but now it is your turn to cough up the bargain. It is your turn to give me what we had promised…Sawada Tsunayoshi." The stranger leered closer to the young teen. His grip was very painful and wouldn't give Tsuna any chance to escape.

"No! S-stay away!" Tsuna began to shout desperately; closing his eyes in pain from the strong grip of the stranger's hand. The young Vongola heir, had felt fear before, but this kind of fear was deafening. All of his body and soul was shouting at him to run. Tsuna thought that he should get into Hyper Mode and get out of there, or even try to fight the mysterious man if he had to. But he had no glove, he had no escape, he was trapped.

The breathing of the young brunet became faster and faster. Run, run, run, run!

The stranger began to laugh. "You can't run from me. In this world, you and I will be together forever." He began to smile even more cruelly. "Now open your eyes and look at me." The unknown man commanded.

Feeling scared, the brunet had his eyes closed and shook his head. "N-no!"

Laughing, the stranger brought his face closer to Tsuna and whispered in his ears in a sweet and luring voice, "Open your eyes Sawada Tsunayoshi. If you do, all your reason to feel fear and pain will be gone. You'll never have to worry again. You'll be protected. _Open_ your eyes."

As if the Decimo felt a sudden sense of relief –even though somewhere in the back of his mind scream otherwise- he opened his eyes like the person had told him. He could now see how the mysterious man looked like. The person had such lonely pair of pale green eyes.

Tsuna felt like he had seen those pair of green eyes somewhere. A long time ago perhaps. That's right at the time when he visited the Namimori Shrine with Hibari. He saw this man that time.

"There doesn't that feel better?" The owner of the green eyes said in his sweet voice again. He touched the young brunet's cheek and leaned in, whispering in the younger teen's ear once again. "Give your heart to me."

'_No.'_ Tsuna thought immediately.

"Yes…" A voice had come out of the teen's voice. Tsuna was shocked. This was his voice.

"Give yourself up. Lose everything, the only thing you need is me." The sweet voice began to penetrate further and further in Tsuna's consciousness.

'_No! Stop! I won't!' _The brunet shouted. But the true feelings of his heart wouldn't come out.

"Yes…" The opposite of what he wanted was said instead. The caramel eyes no longer began to shine their strength and courage. Instead they reflected back nothing. There was nothing in the eyes of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was no longer.

"You are mine." The mysterious man said his last sentence to reassure the capture of the brunet.

"Yes." The shell of the used to be Sawada Tsunayoshi had replied emptily. "I am yours."

DOLLDOLLDOLLDOLL

"What do you mean the Tenth is under a curse?" Gokudera shouted to the group of people in the room, slamming his hands onto the poor desk that just happened to be there right in front of the angry bomber.

Feeling the anger burning, Gokduera glared at the cause of it. "What did you do to the Tenth!" He pointed at Hibari.

Hibari shrugged and acted indifferently. But inside he was burning in the same anger as Gokudera was.

When Tsunayoshi had fainted in the reception room, Hibari panicked. Tsunayoshi seemed as if he was asleep. But Hibari knew that it wasn't the normal way of being "asleep".

The breathing was too shallow and he had no expression at all. Hibari knew the brunet was an awkward sleeper with his messy way of sleeping. He even saw it himself when his lover was sleeping on the couch. Somehow he knew that this probably had something to with the curse.

Knowing of only one person who could help –even though he didn't want to admit it- was the infant. He quickly held Tsunayoshi in the gentlest way possible and began to run to the Sawada Household.

When the prefect got there though, there was someone he didn't expect to be there, Dino.

"I was expecting you, Kyoya." Dino smiled. He nodded to his subordinates. Romano and the others began to get in their cars and drove away from the house.

Hibari, still cradling Tsuna, glared at the stupid man that was in front of his lover's house.

"You're giving me the look of death Kyoya!" Dino laughed half-jokingly. "Reborn will explain things later." The Bucking Bronco looked at the way Hibari was holding Tsuna, as if it was the dearest thing to him. He smiled to himself, his student was growing up.

When Hibari entered inside Tsuna's room, with Dino right behind him, he realised how crowded the herbivore's room was and was instantly irritated.

In the room there was, obviously the infant, who he came here for, but there were also others. There was the bomb herbivore, baseball herbivore, pineapple woman herbivore, and the boxing herbivore. Hibari was ready to shed some blood.

And so it had led them to the situation where Gokudera is yelling at Hibari. Hibari carefully laid Tsuna down onto the bed and he stood by the window, perfectly ignoring the angry self-proclaimed right hand man of the Vonogla Decimo. He glanced over to the infant, who hasn't talked since he got here.

Dino, who was getting all nervous, began the talk, "Reborn, how about you explain to the guys before they kill each other, hm?" He gave a nervous smile to his ex-tutor.

Reborn, who perfectly heard what Dino said, just disregarded him and looked at Hibari. "Do you remember anything about visiting the shrine?"

The Namimori Middle School's prefect looked out the window to see the sky. The sky that was so vast and blue. It looked almost vulnerable. But the clouds looked as if it was covering the sky, to protect the sky. Hibari sighed.

"No, I don't infant. Tsunayoshi and I were just talking and, he became like this after we started talking about the shrine."

"The shrine?" Yamamoto asked.

"He means the Namimori Shrine you idiot!" Gokudera was not getting any happier with this situation. "And Reborn-san! Please explain to me! What happened to the Tenth!"

Reborn just sighed. He knew Gokudera and well, the others in the room won't be able to stay quiet for too long. "This is a curse." The home tutor began. "The Namimori Shrine has given Tsuna a curse. I went to Italy to investigate it, as I once thought maybe it was related to the Vongola, but it seems that wasn't the case. The curse started here, in Japan." Reborn looked at Hibari.

Hibari stared back at the infant. Namimori. It was a town filled with many memories for the said teen. He had reasons why he protected the school; it was all related back to Sawada Tsunayoshi. But Namimori Shrine, it was something he couldn't remember. It was as if, someone made him not remember; to forget.

"Kufufu, it seems something interesting is happening." Mukuro laughed. Who suddenly took the place of the quiet Chrome.

The prefect's grey eyes shone a bit of blue and he immediately attacked the pineapple, I mean Mukuro.

Mukuro, already knowing that Hibari would attack him, dodged the tonfas. "Kufufu, Kyoya-kun don't be so rash now. We won't get anything done if you attack like this." He said while dodging the attacks from the prefect.

Gokudera stood up and got out his own weapons and ready to fire when he saw an opening. Yamamoto tried to stop his lover, but it was impossible, Gokudera was too wild up. Dino also tried to stop the raging teens, but due to no subordinates around, he was too clumsy to try and do anything. Ryohei was…well, being Ryohei. He was trying to convert Mukuro into his boxing club.

A gunshot was heard in the room, and the teens plus Dino stopped what they were doing and became quiet. Reborn was the cause of this and he didn't look too happy. "You guys, if you truly want to help Dame-Tsuna, then listen up. We need to bring him to the Namimori Shrine. Everything will start from there."

As everyone was preparing to go to the shrine, Hibari stopped and looked at his sleeping lover. _'I will protect you, even if it means my life.'_

~1827~

And finished! Whee! Ok, so everybody probably can tell it's about to come to the climax! What will happen to Tsuna?! And what is this mysterious curse?!

So did anyone read the latest chapter of KHR yet? I am so angry with what happened with Xanxus and Squalo and Byakuran! MY BYAKURAN AND XANXAN AND CAPTAIN SHARKY! I'm still wondering where Hibari is… :/

Anyways I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews will be greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
